


Синдром второй жизни

by CrazyAlice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Detectives, Drama, Fantastic, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAlice/pseuds/CrazyAlice
Summary: ПостГВ. Стив уверен, что Баки добровольно избавился от всех своих воспоминаний и начал всё с нуля, пока в его, не менее спокойной и мирной новой жизни не появляется старый друг и коллега с очередным заговором против человечества, в котором замешано прошлое Зимнего Солдата.





	Синдром второй жизни

 

  
**========== -1- ==========**

Ночь была глухой и влажной, как обычно в самом конце августа. Такие ночи выматывали особенно сильно. Стив вышел на улицу со стороны небольшого унылого и гибнущего сада, окружённого сетчатым ржавым забором, потому что дома стало слишком жарко и тесно, как в мокрой от пота после тяжёлого и беспокойного сна постели. Тянуло сладким запахом гнили из мусорных баков и выхлопными газами; Стив присел под фонарём, оказавшись в кругу яркого света. Фонарь напоминал медицинскую бактерицидную лампу — выедал даже малейший намёк на серо-голубые тени. Застыв на бетонной, в пятнах лишайника скамье, Стив был идеальной мишенью для снайпера.  
— Не самое подходящее время, чтобы навещать старых друзей, — он не обернулся.  
— Ты же всё равно не спишь.  
Судя по мягкому шороху, Наташа вышла из чахлых кустов шиповника. Она обогнула Стива, так и не вступив в круг света. Тёмная медь её волос была скрыта капюшоном неплотной толстовки. Казалось, Наташе никогда не бывает жарко. Пиная невидимый мусор в измятой траве, она не торопилась продолжать разговор, а Стив не торопился вообще.  
Потрёпанная серая папка материализовалась перед его носом совершенно внезапно. Иногда Наташа была тем ещё искусным фокусником.  
— Свяжись со мной, как только будешь готов.  
— А если не буду? — Стив всё же поднял взгляд, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо Вдовы в тени капюшона. Её полные губы были поджаты, а подбородок казался острее, чем был раньше, время продолжало полировать черты её лица, как опытные руки мастера шлифуют дерево, добиваясь идеала. И Вдова была идеальна в своей жёсткости и непреклонности, которые отпечатались на её лице-маске.  
— Будешь.  
Папка содержала в себе отчёты. Первые были сжатыми и неинтересными. Необоснованные вспышки агрессии точечно возникали на протяжении нескольких лет то тут, то там, без какой-либо последовательности охватывая разные штаты. Без подробностей, как в новостных сводках, описывались случаи нападения людей на своих же близких или прохожих. Бессмысленные и безжалостные нападения с гибелью жертвы. И все эти страшные происшествия заканчивались одинаково — преступник был застрелен полицейскими. Отчёты судмедэкспертизы были сухими и совершено бессодержательными. Всё гладко и без отклонений, пока Стив не перевернул страницу, ощутив под пальцами измятый скан со знакомой рябой печатью «секретно».  
— Чёрт возьми, — он воровато обернулся, будто за ним кто-то мог наблюдать. Взглянул влево, затем вправо — пусто. Подняв голову к небу, Стив встретился взглядом лишь с радостно подмигивающими огнями пролетающего самолёта.

  
Стив любил летать и ненавидел поезда, пронизывающие тоннели-кишки как слепые кроты, роющие норы. Он ненавидел выматывающий и давящий на виски бой колёс, так напоминающий отголоски взрывов. Стив сидел в неудобном и маленьком кресле с солнечной стороны и ощущал, как его ладони, покоящиеся на коленях, обтянутых плотным денимом, неприятно потеют. Поезд меланхолично раскачивался, совершенно равнодушный к ненависти Стива, заставляя его с каждой новой остановкой нервничать всё сильнее, отчего тот беспокойно ёрзал на сиденье, не зная, куда девать длинные затёкшие ноги. Возвращаться домой оказалось сложнее, чем Стив мог себе представить. А уж каково будет увидеть шпиль, пронизывающий небосвод, с неизменной полированной надписью «СТАРК», он даже не пытался задумываться. Два года, проведённые в отшельничестве на краю штата Аризона, приносили плоды — он сжился с тянущим чувством тоски и почти смирился с гадкой мыслью, что ничего нельзя изменить или исправить, вот только сейчас он вновь ощущал себя главным героем драматической пьесы. Механический голос из динамиков, повторивший несколько раз, что поезд прибыл в пункт назначения, произвёл эффект выстрела. Стив дёрнулся, как молодая собака на учении, перепуганная пролетевшей над ухом пулей.  
Шагнув на перрон, он уткнулся взглядом в рекламный щит с информацией о каком-то немецком спортивном оборудовании и с полуголой моделью. Всё было по-прежнему, продажный Нью-Йорк вскармливал своих покладистых жителей рекламой и американской мечтой. Фасады домов были разодеты по последней моде, как и люди, выходящие из них бесконечной вереницей и заходящие обратно. Если бы Стив уже однажды не просыпался в этом мире, то обязательно поразился бы и восхитился красочностью, что била по глазам, и пьянящей бессмысленной какофонией звуков из рингтонов, голосов и клаксонов.

Наташа ждала его в Бронксе в кафе на Уэбстэр-авеню напротив Ботанического сада. Её рыжие волосы он рассмотрел через широкое запылённое окно в зарослях комнатных растений и рекламных вывесок с молочными разноцветными коктейлями по шестьдесят пять центов. Увидев Стива сквозь стекло, она улыбнулась и приветливо помахала рукой, будто они старые приятели.  
— Я заказала тебе американо и ванильный маффин, — Наташа всё продолжала улыбаться, кокетливо чуть подавшись вперёд на локтях, когда Стив опустился в дутое кресло, оказавшись напротив неё. — Мне нравится твоя борода, никогда бы не подумала, что мы с ней почти одного цвета. Хорошо выглядишь.  
— Спасибо, Нат. Ты… — Стив запнулся и машинально почесал подбородок, раздражая пальцы о непривычную колкость. — Ты тоже выглядишь прекрасно.  
У него всегда не очень обстояли дела с комплиментами женщинам. И сейчас на языке вертелось совершенно неприличное: «Ты наконец выглядишь на тридцать пять». Со стороны они напоминали бывших сокурсников, между которыми когда-то давно на пьяной вечеринке случилась неуклюжая близость. Оба хотели бы забыть об этом позорном эпизоде, вот только он был неотъемлемой частью шальной молодости, по которой невозможно не скучать.  
— Ладно, красавчик, давай сразу к делу, — она невинно обхватила губами маленькую серебряную ложку, оставляя на ней коричневый отпечаток помады.  
— Что я должен знать, чего не было в папке?  
— Кевин Осмент.  
— Полтора года назад напал на Роуз Смит — перегрыз ей горло, убит тремя выстрелами.  
— Верно. Кевин Осмент, сорок три года, выпускник Калифорнийского технологического института.  
— Калтех? Только не говори, что очередной учёный.  
— Именно. Закончил факультет биологии и биоинженерии. Член Национальной Академии Наук, двенадцать лет назад получил Национальную медаль науки за работы в области биологии клеточного развития и вирусологии. Стал работать в исследовательском институте Щ.И.Т.а и после обвала, — Наташа описала ладонью дугу в воздухе, изображая падение геликарриера, — исчез с радаров. Объявился только через полтора года бешеной собакой в центре Таймс-сквер, напав на Роуз Смит.  
— И что это значит?  
— А то. За последние три года наряду с этими вспышками нападений по-тихому стали пропадать и учёные в области микробиологии, биоинженерии и вирусологии: Мария Соколовская, Мансур Али, Кларк Кинг. Добровольно ли исчезли? Не знаю.  
— Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, но почему ты решила влезть в это именно сейчас? Да ещё и вместе со мной? — Стив откинулся в мягком кресле и скрестил на груди руки. Наташа склонила голову, будто внимательнее всматриваясь в него, выискивая новые изъяны — их не было.  
— Я бы не полезла. И уж тем более не стала бы втаскивать в очередное дерьмо давно уже престарелого ветерана наполовину вне закона. Но, думаю, ты достаточно изучил те файлы с пометкой «секретно», — она изогнула идеально выщипанную бровь, в открытую прожигая взглядом переносицу Стива.  
Тот безмолвно кивнул, чувствуя, как колючей проволокой обвило горло. Конечно, Наташа не забыла его болевые точки. И надавила. Чуть посильнее натянула удила и пришпорила, гоня его в нужную для себя сторону.  
— Под каждым отчётом, где биоматериалом проходит Барнс, — она сделала тактическую паузу, за секунду отмечая реакцию Стива. Он был напряжён и гипсово бледен, больше похожий на древнее изваяние, а не на человека. — Стоит подпись Осмента, но это понятно, он работал в исследовательском институте. Но вот откуда там взялись закорючки пропавших? Соколовской, Али, Кинга.  
— Этим файлам уже более десяти лет.  
— Допустим, это трио тогда сотрудничало по найму, но с чего бы им пропадать теперь, как по мановению волшебной палочки? Да и ладно бы, но есть загвоздка. Кто-то ищет Зимнего Солдата. Вернее, его биоматериал.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, чёрт возьми? — Стив расцепил руки, и они тяжёлыми кулаками опустились на стол, заставляя подпрыгнуть и зазвенеть блюдца с чашками.  
— Полегче, красавчик, будто ты не знаешь, как я была бы рада стереть из памяти твоего дружка и больше не вспоминать о нём. А ведь некоторые способны мне это устроить. Вших! И в моём прошлом никогда не было Призрака, лишь пара шрамов и осталась, — зло огрызнулась она, и Стив поторопился затихнуть.  
— Ты начала чересчур издалека. Кто его ищет, Наташа? — костяшки Стива побелели от напряжения, но говорил он уже куда более сдержанно.  
— Да не знаю я, Роджерс. Но кто-то не верит в смерть Солдата. И кому-то он очень и очень нужен.  
— Недоговариваешь, Романофф.  
— Я могла бы вообще тебе ничего не рассказывать, и ты бы благополучно гнил дальше в своей захудалой Аризоне, снимая котят с деревьев и вытаскивая щенков из подвалов. Но теперь слушай сюда — все трое были замечены в исследовательской программе, незначительной, но зато под пафосным названием «Асклепий», стартовавшей в две тысячи пятнадцатом году, которая якобы занималась безобидной фармакологией.  
— Всё равно не понимаю, при чём тут…  
— При том, что в восемьдесят восьмом, параллельно с разработкой сыворотки на основе крови Зимнего Солдата, велась программа по созданию на той же основе хрен пойми какого вируса с таким же названием — «Асклепий». В общем, у ГИДРЫ всегда было туго с названиями, будь она советская или американская.  
— Вируса? Насколько знаю, Асклепий — Бог врачевания. Но, допустим, ты хочешь сказать, три года назад они возобновили работу?  
— Возможно. И возможно, им для этого вновь потребовался Барнс.  
Стив устало отклонился назад и, будто перед ним лежала карта сокровищ, а не маффины, принялся рассматривать их с пристальным любопытством. Наташе этот его затуманенный взгляд был знаком. Стив пытался понять смысл их недолгого разговора, растолковать каждую деталь, перемещая их в своём сознании в определённой последовательности, схематично укладывая, как фигурки в «Тетрисе». Наташе надо было вырывать его из этого сумеречного состояния. Глубокая задумчивость не всегда шла ему на пользу, именно после неё он вытворял парадоксально необдуманные глупости.  
Наташа почти в одно касание вывела короткий адрес на рубчатой салфетке и протянула её Стиву в зажатом кулаке, будто там зашифровано любовное послание. И Стив так смотрел на измятую белую салфетку, словно он только что пережил катарсис, испытал чувство полного освобождения и безусловного сближения. Сближения с Баки.  
— Спасибо, — скорее выдохнул он, чем сказал.  
— Не натвори глупостей. Хотя бы сразу, — Наташа отмахнулась, словно только что совершила пустяковое одолжение.  
— Конечно, нет. Ты же знаешь меня.  
— Поэтому и беспокоюсь, Стив, — она грустно хмыкнула, и её плечи опустились, будто придавленные невидимым грузом, а Стив уже чувствовал себя злоумышленником, который вот-вот вторгнется в частную жизнь.  
Стив спрятал салфетку в нагрудный карман свободной рубашки, а Наташа с облегчением выдохнула, радуясь, что он не запихнул себе в рот, не прожевал и не проглотил клочок бумаги с адресом Зимнего Солдата.

**========== -2- ==========**

Стив почти год жил без интернета, словно его нет и в помине, как когда-то, и испытывал облегчение. Но сейчас он ощущал себя раком-отшельником, который покинул свою раковину-дом и вновь погрузился в бурный поток нескончаемой информации. Несортированная, она лилась отовсюду: водопадами пикселей, буйными звуковыми волнами, но некоторую всё же приходилось добывать по старинке — слежкой.  
Стив натянул, как он думал, самую добродушную улыбку, на которую только был способен, и неторопливо подошёл к консьержке — совсем ещё молодой девушке, с блестящим колечком в остром носу. С неохотой оторвавшись от своего смартфона, она не выглядела приветливой.  
— У подъезда объявление висит о сдаче квартиры, написано — обратиться к вам.  
Девушка чуть отпрянула, окидывая Стива взглядом с ног до головы. Её глаза были асимметричными — правый располагался значительно выше левого, как и бровь, отчего казалось, что она скептически ухмыляется.  
— Сдаётся две квартиры, — растопыренными пальцами она вытащила волосы из-за ушей и слега взбила стрижку.  
— Меня интересует третий этаж, — затараторил Стив, мысленно выпоров себя за такой напористый тон. — Ну, знаете, не люблю, когда высоко или когда слишком низко. И как у вас обстоят дела с соседями? Я из другого города и совсем недавно здесь. Хотелось бы подружиться.  
— Чувак, это Гарлем, — она вылупила свои разные глаза, а бровь, и без того приподнятая, поползла ещё выше. Это выглядело жутко, такая диспропорция обычно указывает на психическое расстройство, патологию. — Здесь каждый второй отморозок, а ты даже не чёрный.  
— Понятно. И новых друзей вряд ли кто-то ищет, — Стив опустил глаза. О, его это более чем устраивало. — Так что насчёт просто третьего этажа?  
— Иди за мной, — она спрыгнула со стула и зашлёпала истоптанными вьетнамками в сторону лифта.  
В лифте воняло старой мочой, чем-то въедливо-сладким и нечистым телом консьержки; Стив продолжал ей улыбаться, отчего у него уже начало сводить скулы. Девушка смотрела на него с любопытством и крысиной настороженностью. Видимо, она тоже думала о наличии какой-то патологии у нового жильца. Отчасти это так и было.  
Торопливо осмотрев маленькую студию со щербатыми полами и низким потолком, Стив присвистнул, выдавив притворное: «уютно».  
— Ага, семьсот баксов в месяц, платишь кэшем восемьсот — въезжаешь прямо сейчас.  
— Договорились.  
Стив почти полностью вывернул свой бумажник, расплачиваясь за старую и пустую, продуваемую со всех сторон сквозняками халупу.  
Его интересовали окна, а вернее то, куда они выходят. Защёлкнув за девчонкой оба замка, Стив рванулся к мутным голым окнам, пристально смотрящим в красный кирпич соседнего здания. Стив мог бы высунуться наружу по пояс, протянуть руку и коснуться чужого подоконника чужого дома. Замечательно. Он напряг зрение, бесполезно всматриваясь во второе окно от угла дома на третьем этаже. Оно было тёмным, но с обратной стороны к стеклу прилипали клетчатые занавески. Занавески Баки. Боже праведный, Стив чувствовал себя подлым преступником, проклятым вуайеристом. От одного только осознания, что Баки там — всего-то через две стены и полметра улицы — у Стива в панике заходилось сердце. Он был готов продать душу дьяволу за волшебную замочную скважину, которая позволила бы хоть одним глазом подсмотреть и убедиться, что Баки в порядке.  
Как он там?  
Кто он там?  
Наташа просила не делать глупостей, Стив и не делал. Ничего не делал. Он сутками гипнотизировал окно Баки, отмечая в блокноте время, когда в его комнате зажигался свет и когда он гас. Возвращался Баки почти всегда поздно, тусклый ночник с той стороны облизывал приглушенным жёлтым светом всегда задёрнутые клетчатые занавески, с неохотой проникая в узкую щель между ними. Ночник потухал только к утру, когда в предрассветных сумерках Стив в своей комнате мог разглядеть пустые углы. Стив думал, боится ли Баки темноты?  
Не чувствуя вкуса, Стив ел перед своим окном китайскую или индийскую еду, разместившись в мягком бесформенном тюке — бескаркасном кресле болотного цвета. Иногда, проваливаясь в чуткий и беспокойный сон, он в нём и засыпал, потому что наблюдать за окном Баки с низкого матраса было неудобно. Вся его жизнь сосредоточилась вокруг посеревшего от грязи подоконника и в тонком разлинованном блокноте, где стройными рядами было отмечено время так редко мигающего света в соседском окне.  
Свет не зажигался двое суток. Окно Баки всё больше становилось похожим на выбитый глаз. Тёмный синяк. Пустую глазницу. Стив стоял напротив своего окна, вжавшись спиной в сырую холодную стену. Бездействие его нервировало и сводило с ума, ему казалось, что красный голый кирпич его комнаты становится отвратительно мягким, способным всосать в себя, погрузить, будто он из вязкого пенополиуретана. Время утекало сквозь щели в полу, просачивалось солнечными лучами через стекло, оставляя длинные чёткие тени, которые с приходом вечера и ночи становились гуще. На третьи сутки Стив покинул свою квартиру. Он мялся перед закрытой дверью, изучая выжженные сигаретами кнопки домофона, это помогало сосредоточиться и не чувствовать так остро приближение ночи, кишащей местным отребьем. Стив знал, что Баки в порядке, знал, что ему выпало несколько дежурств подряд, но безмолвная тьма его окна заставляла дуреть. Стиву ничего не стоило набрать короткую комбинацию и ввалиться сначала в подъезд Баки, затем на этаж Баки, а после и в квартиру Баки. Он представлял, что у него маленькая и убогая квартирка: красно-коричневые занавески на единственном окне, в центре бордовый старый и продавленный диван в рубчик, рядом с ним столик из «Икеи», на котором шуршит жёстким диском ноутбук.  
Внутренние биологические часы стукнули молоточками по вискам, и Стив незаметной тенью проскользнул под козырёк соседнего подъезда, встав сбоку от загородивших его пластиковых мусорных баков. Его глаза сверкали в темноте жадным блеском, зацепившись рыболовными крючками за сгорбленные плечи мужчины. Стив словно ощутил всю глубину пространства, он будто обонял тяжёлый и терпкий запах уставшего тела. Баки. Тот шаркнул подошвой, остановившись у подъезда, наступив на измятый клочок утренней газеты. На нём не по погоде была надета объёмная толстовка с висящим бесформенным капюшоном на спине. Его тёмные волосы были забраны в растрёпанный пучок, и несколько длинных прядей кольцом вились у горла. Он докуривал сигарету, бесшумно затягиваясь и выдыхая. Вырывавшийся из его ноздрей и рта дым плыл в сторону Стива, и тот невольно набирал воздух в грудь, стараясь распробовать тонкий привкус табака.  
Когда Баки стрельнул в его сторону непогасшим окурком, а следом надавил плоским ключом на домофон, в кармане Стива завибрировал древний «сименс», больше похожий на коцаный кирпич, чем на телефон.  
— Да, Нат, — Стив ответил, только когда за Баки закрылась с приглушённым лязганьем дверь.  
— Мансур Али вернулся, думаю, нам следует наведаться к нему в гости и поговорить. Сейчас.  
Стив механически кивнул и отключился. Выйдя из-под козырька, он поднял голову, чувствуя, как жаркий ветер лизнул его лицо. На третьем этаже, во втором окне от угла дома зажёгся свет — Стив не мог не улыбнуться.

  
Дом был белым с коричневой крышей и напоминал казённое здание, отчего выделялся среди остальных дальше по улице. Наташа открыла низкую калитку и прошла первой по дорожке из камня, вдоль пожухлой куртины цветов. На Наташе был кашемировый пиджак на одной пуговице, подчёркивающий её талию, и чёрные брюки со стрелками. Она походила на Дану Скалли. Даже короткое приглушённо-рыжее каре было точно таким же.  
— Надеюсь, ты припасла жетон, поиграем в плохого и хорошего полицейского.  
Наташа хмыкнула, два раза ударив кулаком в дверь.  
— Чур, я — плохой, — ответила она.  
— Будто когда-то у нас было по-другому.  
Им не открыли, даже когда она постучала ещё несколько раз.  
— Ну давай, твои методы, плохой полицейский.  
— Проникновение со взломом, — она пожала плечами и двинулась вдоль дома к окну, перед которым росла конусообразная пожелтевшая туя.  
— Эй, Нат, — шикнул Стив, привлекая её внимание. Та обернулась, видя, как он поднял руки перед собой, оправдываясь и показывая, что безоружен. Дверь перед его носом была приоткрыта. — Я просто дёрнул ручку, и оказалось не заперто.  
Наташа приложила палец к губам, и Стив послушно заткнулся, но первым вошёл в дом, краем глаза замечая, как та уже достала из спрятанной на спине кобуры юсп с глушителем. На полу алмазной крошкой переливалась россыпь битого стекла, диван стоял неровно, и перед ним валялась опрокинутая плазма. Следы борьбы были тут и там, они утопали в тусклом жёлтом свете заглядывающих в окна фонарей.  
Стив измерил широким шагом гостиную, выхватывая детали: драка была короткой, и нападавший явно был сильнее. На кафельном полу, ведущем в кухню, отпечатались коричневые подсохшие разводы крови, словно жертву то волочили, то вновь поднимали в воздух.  
Стив застыл на пороге кухни, ужасаясь открывшейся картине.  
Али, а вернее то, что от него осталось, лежал на мраморном столе. Его отпиленная голова покоилась у самого края. Один его глаз был приоткрыт, выражая крайнее удивление и негодование. Посиневшее тело же раскинуло руки и ноги, словно напоказ выставляя изуродованные внутренности. Его грудная клетка была вывернута наружу рёбрами, напоминавшими раскрытый дешёвый китайский веер.  
— Его ели?  
— Похоже на то, — невольно морщась, Стив заглянул в закопчённую кастрюлю, рядом с которой стояла почерневшая сковорода с прилипшим к ней куском пережаренного мяса. Некто убил Али, отпилил ему голову на его собственном столе, отрезал самые мясистые части с бёдер, боков и икр, поджарил и сварил их на его же плите, в его же посуде. — Господи, это ужасно.  
В носоглотке теперь стоял едкий привкус горелого мяса и металла, от него предательски кружилась голова. Мансура Али даже попытались приправить: по изумрудному мрамору пыльцой были рассыпаны красный перец, соль и карри.

Стив тёр шею под воротом рубашки, чувствуя, как она его душит. Наташа сидела рядом с ним, не мигая всматриваясь в собственное отражение. Они ехали вверх по красной линии, переваривая увиденное. Но переваривалось плохо. Не усваивалось.  
— Ты как?  
— Никто не заслуживает, чтобы… чтобы с ним так.  
— Нет, не заслуживает. Но я спрашиваю, как ты, Стив? — Наташа продолжала смотреть на себя же. Голубое освещение придавало ей мертвецкую бледность Мансура.  
— Я не знаю. У меня всегда плохо получалось приспосабливаться к новым обстоятельствам.  
— Ты видел его? — перебила Наташа, поворачиваясь к Стиву. Вагон метро затормозил, и она привалилась своим плечом, почти впечатываясь в плечо Стива, и тот распробовал, что от её лица пахнет сладковатой пудрой.  
— Да. Он… он почти не изменился.  
— Изменился. И мы оба это знаем.  
Стив опустил веки, чувствуя, как глаза всё равно раздражает ядовитый свет ламп, будто и на левый и на правый положили по холодному медному пятаку, словно он на ледяном столе патологоанатома под яркими софитами. И если Мансура Али поедали снаружи, то Стив выедал сам себя изнутри.

**========== -3- ==========**

Небольшое кафе для неофициальных встреч — так было написано в рекламном проспекте, которые раздавал низкорослый араб-иммигрант сразу около метро. Всё верно, мягкие пуфы вместо стульев и кресел бесформенными кучами лежали тут и там. Наташа сидела в одном из таких, вытянув ноги, обутые в туфли-лодочки на невысоком удобном каблуке. В руках она вертела прозрачный стакан с молочным коктейлем и какими-то совершенно необыкновенными добавками из фруктов, шоколадной крошки, кокоса и чего-то ещё. Увидев Стива, она приподняла брови, отчего на лбу у неё образовались глубокие морщины.  
— Здравствуй, — Стив перетащил пуф и повалился в него, упёршись коленями в низкий столик. Кафе напоминало ресторанчик для детских утренников, Стив тут чувствовал себя смутившимся Гулливером, поэтому поторопился отвлечься на свой коммуникатор, перебирая в нём информацию, которую удалось отсортировать до этого.  
— Ну что у тебя? — Наташа наконец выплюнула трубочку и отставила свой ополовиненный коктейль.  
— Только предположения.  
К Наташе у Стива имелись претензии, он чувствовал себя клиническим идиотом, неспособным усвоить всю информацию. Только дозированно, исключительно кусками. Наташа кормила его с маленькой красивой ложки, будто он больной, который, вооружившись столовым прибором самостоятельно и побольше — обязательно подавится.  
— Что ты знаешь об эпидемии на севере Бенина в две тысячи шестнадцатом году?  
— Это где-то в Африке? — Наташа закатила глаза к потолку, будто там имелась интерактивная карта или гугл-поиск.  
— В точку.  
— Ничего не знаю. У них же там, если это не Ваканда, каждый год какие-нибудь эпидемии и катаклизмы.  
— Именно, но не каждый раз выжигают целую деревню.  
—А это как-то прошло мимо меня. Хотя, — она пожала плечами, — в шестнадцатом году многое проходило мимо нас всех. Ведь правда?  
Наташа улыбнулась Стиву, однако впервые за это время совсем не дружелюбно. Несмотря на её беспокойство, которое выражалось в участливых вопросах, лёд между ними так и не растаял. Стив понимал, что в этом импровизированном расследовании она преследует свои цели. Он мог бы спросить её прямо, вот только она всё равно не ответит.  
Стив наморщил лоб и выдержал паузу — извиняться было уже поздно.  
— Ладно, продолжай, — сжалилась Наташа и вновь принялась за свой коктейль.  
— Я кое-что проверил. В первых источниках, когда эпидемия только вспыхнула, появилась информация, что болезнь выражается в неконтролируемых жестоких нападениях. Инфицированные просто раздирали случайную жертву, как Осмент Роуз Смит на Таймс-сквер. Но уже спустя несколько часов эти отчёты СМИ опровергли. Писали о тяжёлой лихорадке больных, судорогах и повышенной возбудимости, из-за которой инфицированный мог казаться агрессивным. В общем, все источники, что посмели сообщить о смертельных нападениях, обвинили в невежестве, жестоком вранье и в неуважении к пострадавшим. Примечательно, что сразу после этого информационный поток был перекрыт, а буквально через три дня стало известно, что эпидемию удалось остановить.  
— И как?  
— Путём кремации погибших от лихорадки, умерщвления и сжигания мелкого и крупного рогатого скота, а также сжигания леса вдоль берегов рек — места, где обитает и размножается муха цеце — главный источник и переносчик вируса. Но даже не это интересно. Я порылся в публичных делах программы «Асклепий», и угадай, где её филиал обосновался в шестнадцатом году?  
—В Бенине.  
— Да, а после вспышки программа вообще была свёрнута буквально в течение месяца.  
—Думаешь, эпидемия — их рук дело?  
Стив забрал у Наташи молочный коктейль и допил его залпом, проигнорировав покусанную трубочку. Облизнув белые усы на своих родных рыжеватых, он отставил опустевший бокал. Во рту стало сладко и вязко. Захотелось холодного пива.  
— Думаю, что в Лагосе мы охотились не за тем биологическим оружием.

В конце концов этим вечером Стив очутился в баре, расположенном в квартале от его нового дома. Он думал, действительно ли это сила? Запихивать в самую глубь свои эмоции и чувства? Это у него всегда неплохо получалось. Спрятавшись в тени, окутавшей одинокий столик в отдалённом углу, он глядел в сторону барной стойки, очерчивая затуманенным взором священника сгорбленную спину Баки, и чувствовал себя невозможно уязвимым. Находиться так близко к нему приравнивалось к садомазохистским сеансам, но Стив всё никак не мог остановиться.  
Где-то в утробе подземелья метрополитена проехал поезд, заставляя завибрировать стёкла в пабе. Баки прекратил крутить стакан с пивом, и его пальцы соскользнули с запотевшей гранёной поверхности. К Стиву он сидел вполоборота, на нём была всё та же толстовка — выцветшая и протёртая на локтях. Он не был похож на человека, которого легко спугнуть, или на того, кто избегает людных мест, шарахаясь от посетителя рядом за одной стойкой. Он выглядел нормально. Хотя Стив и отметил его острые скулы, теперь не прикрытые распущенными волосами, и тёмные синяки под глазами.  
По старому телевизору с электронно-лучевой трубкой, стоявшему на деревянной полке с небольшими колоннами по бокам, образующими нишу под потолком, крутили матч четырнадцатого года: Сиэтл Сихокс против Денвер Бронкос. Первые проиграли вторым, и ровно через месяц Стив сорвал маску с Зимнего Солдата. Эти воспоминания теперь были с налётом сурового очарования. Быть может потому, что тогда Стив всё ещё надеялся. Сейчас же он чувствовал себя смертельно больным, покорно смирившимся со своей участью. Но, глядя на то, как Баки плавно укачивает полупустой бокал с пивом у себя в руках, прежде чем отпить, и с толикой интереса посматривает в экран телевизора, Стив понимал, что в терминальной стадии нет ничего ужасного. В какой-то момент его настиг покой, и въедливую, выкручивающую нутро боль сняло точно волшебным медицинским препаратом.

В их последнюю встречу Баки принёс опасную бритву. Положил на стол около тарелки с недоеденным омлетом и задумчиво провёл по чёткой линии заросшего широкого подбородка.  
— Сейчас? — только и спросил Стив.  
— Если хочешь, — ответил Баки, обнимая себя единственной рукой.  
Он сел на бортик самый обычной ванны. Возможно, король Ваканды не хотел смущать своих гостей, и именно поэтому выделенные им спальни не отличались кричащей роскошью. Стив взбил в деревянной миске пену, зажав тремя пальцами костяную ручку помазка. Его движения были точными и уверенными, но осторожными, будто, только нанося пену, он уже мог поранить. Нависнув сверху, он сожрал всё личное пространство Баки, ногой своевольно раздвинул его бёдра, втиснув колено, а левую руку положил на затылок, вплетая пальцы в длинные волосы. Баки был податлив и покладист, откидывал и наклонял голову, когда нужно, выпячивал подбородок, растягивал верхнюю губу, подставлялся под острое лезвие, ластился, как доверчивый щенок к рукам хозяина.  
— Вот и всё, — Стив аккуратно промокнул лицо Баки махровым полотенцем, впитывая остатки пены. — Потрясно выглядишь.  
Интимный момент затягивался, будто петля на толстой веревке виселицы. Потом Стив сожалел, что трусливо отступил и не перетянул, делая узел настолько прочным, что ни одни пальцы не смогли бы его ослабить.

Коридор был исхожен много раз: длинный и белый, как в обычной больнице. От его стен резонировали голоса и монотонный шорох колёс. За месяц Стив уже привык к этому шороху. Привык держаться за ручку, толкая перед собой кресло профессора Ксавьера. Они много с ним разговаривали, Стив пробовал довериться. Доверить ему Баки, будто тот сам не мог решить, как пятилетний ребёнок.  
Совершенно лысый, немолодой мужчина в инвалидном кресле. Облик Чарльза Ксавьера непрерывно менялся. Вернее, черты его лица. Достаточно резкие, не самые приятные, но с отпечатком интеллекта. Он разговаривал мимикой. Подвижные кустистые брови то и дело взмывали вверх или же, наоборот, жуками нависали над глазами, его славянские скулы были исчерчены глубокими морщинами. Он был интересным собеседником и не пытался залезть Стиву в голову, даже когда тот откровенно увиливал от ответов. Это было честно со стороны профессора, Стив не мог не оценить.  
Голос Ксавьера уносился вихрем сквозь вереницы распахнутых окон, в которые проникали приглушённое шуршание вековых деревьев и брызги заходящего солнца, живописно ложившиеся на пол, стены и металл инвалидного кресла.  
— Как всё прошло? — Стив стоял у него за спиной, силясь не развернуть кресло, вцепившись в кожаные подлокотники.  
— Я сделал то, о чём меня попросил мистер Барнс, — профессор не шевелился, словно позировал для фотопортрета.  
— О чём именно Баки вас попросил? — сначала он на мгновение подумал, что любезный профессор шутит, вот только тот был лишён и доли легкомыслия. И Стиву стало липко. Так обычно всегда накрывала паника — тонким слоем липкого пота и тяжёлым холодом где-то в районе живота, взращивая дурное предчувствие.  
— Забыть, — коротко пояснил Ксавьер.

  
Баки расплатился измятыми купюрами и дождался сдачи. Выйдя из паба, он притормозил на крыльце, прикуривая сигарету. Отправив её в уголок рта, он двинулся в сторону дома, спрятав правую руку в широкий карман на животе, левая безжизненно болталась вдоль тела. Опустилась ночная прохлада, и люди раскрыли окна, жадно впуская её в затхлые квартирки. Стив шёл по пятам, будто он случайный прохожий, которому немного по пути, или же маньяк-убийца. Баки не оборачивался и предусмотрительно не ускорял шаг, словно и не живёт в самом опасном районе Нью-Йорка.  
Оставшись в одиночестве перед подъездом, Стив почувствовал себя безнадёжно лишним, бумажным человечком в стальном городе. Он стоял и ждал, когда же в огромный совок соберут вместе со всем накопившимся мусором и его, скомкав в безжизненный шарик. Баки сделал свой выбор. Осознанный. Впервые за… Впервые за проклятое столетие урвал кусочек человеческой жизни. Он имел на это полное право, но Стив не поддержал его. Малодушно осудил, идя на поводу собственного эгоизма, и теперь самозабвенно предавался рефлексии, анализируя прошлое и оценивая будущее. Настоящее же опасно выскальзывало из рук. Стив глубоко вдохнул душный воздух и выдохнул вместе с отягощающими мыслями. Свет в окне Баки неуверенно мигнул несколько раз и только потом разгорелся, возвращая Стива в реальность, неизменно окрашивая её и оттеняя.  
Он поднялся к себе, когда в глубине его тела стал разгораться пульсирующий пожар. Конечно, это чувство было знакомо ему. Тупое и непреодолимое чувство. Стив тяжело повалился в свой бесформенный тюк и сжал кулаки до белизны костяшек и губы до немоты. Он видел крупную тень Баки. Тот стоял напротив окна, словно просканировал стены, найдя подлого наблюдателя. От этой шальной мысли тело только сильнее напряглось, а пресс на животе стал похож на крепкие стальные канаты. Тело Стива и не думало подчиняться рассудку, требуя удовлетворить первобытное желание.  
Медленно проморгавшись, Стив попытался расслабиться, тяжело дыша, как после бега. Он мечтал заснуть, и когда сон сжалился над его сознанием, Стив увидел сервированный мраморный стол. Он сидел за ним, облачённый в свою старую форму капитана, и не торопясь отпиливал кусочек за кусочком от непрожаренного стейка. Баки был на другом конце стола — неуклюже раскинутый, цвета вымоченной рыбы, совсем обескровленный. Эта бледность отвлекала от глубоких ран-рытвин на его теле.  
Утром Стив проснулся обессиленным и с мокрым пятном на штанах.

**========== -4- ==========**

Сестра Кларка Кинга была единственной, кто подала заявление в полицию о пропаже, но отозвала его почти сразу, хотя брат официально так и не объявился.  
Стив оказался внутри скайп-окошка в углу монитора рядом с Наташей. Они оба улыбались, будто сами себе, на фоне мятной стены сетевого кафе. Сместив взгляд, теперь он видел комнату. В её центре, в кресле на тонких ножках, словно из 60-х годов, сидела Сандра Кинг, вертя в пальцах сигарету. Её ногти были свекольного цвета, такими же, как и лёгкий шарфик из тончайшего шифона, затейливо повязанный на шее. Сандра сказала «здравствуйте» и склонила голову набок, отчего её идеально ровные и блестящие волосы, выстриженные под удлинённое карэ без чёлки, закрыли половину лица. Она совершенно не была похожа на своего брата – арийца с шапкой светлых волос. Даже в профессиональных сферах они были по разные стороны баррикад — он биолог, а она философ.  
Чуть потянувшись вперёд к пепельнице, Сандра продемонстрировала глубокое декольте с пикантными веснушками. В свои почти шестьдесят она выглядела очень изящно и свежо. Её можно было представить исключительно на сеансах современного интеллектуального кино, а не в супермаркете с переполненной тележкой.  
— Так значит, вы свободные журналисты?  
— Именно.  
Стив кивнул вслед за Наташей, и его спасла неточность передачи изображения, потому что выглядел он виноватым. Как всегда, когда приходилось врать или увиливать.  
— Мы с Дэвидом оба учились в медицинском, но не закончили. Не сложилось, увлеклись журналистикой. Я пишу, Дэвид же больше фотографирует, — Наташа кивнула на Стива. — Но мы сообщили вам об этом в письме, когда просили встречи.  
— Напомните, для какого издательства готовите эту статью? Точно не для JAMA? — спросила Сандра с деланным разочарованием, но потом как-то совершенно неуместно сладострастно улыбнулась.  
— К сожалению, но нет, это для RSC, — Наташа помедлила, — и, — вздох, — это не для Королевского химического общества, конечно. Просто одинаковые аббревиатуры.  
— Как и писали в письме, мы готовим не просто научные статьи – нас интересуют личности, которые стоят за открытиями, — выпалил Стив, сложив на животе руки в замок. — Насколько мы знаем, вы поддерживали достаточно тесную связь со своим братом – Кларком Кингом…  
— Вы так говорите, будто он умер, — Сандра затушила сигарету, и в её руке, словно из ниоткуда, очутился широкий бокал с коньяком или же тёмным виски.  
— Но нам известно, что ваш брат исчез, — продолжила за Стива Наташа.  
— Ох, Кларк, — она пригубила из бокала, пачкая его помадой смелого тёмно-бордового цвета, — он не просто учёный, он безбашенный учёный. А ещё провокатор. Он из любого открытия любит устраивать шоу, поэтому и его пропажа вместе с доктором Соколовской – очередное представление.  
— А убитый и полусъеденный Мансур Али тоже часть представления и провокации? Ведь он работал в одной компании с вашим братом и Марией, — внезапно надавил Стив, отмечая, как янтарная жидкость в бокале всколыхнулась, пачкая гранёные стенки, и рот Сандры Кинг на мгновение искривился.  
— Журналисты… знаете ли, вы задаёте ещё более неудобные вопросы, чем полицейские, к тому же спустя всего-то десять минут знакомства.  
Сандре Кинг стоило отдать должное – она умела блокировать враждебность и вести себя непринуждённо, переключаясь точно по щелчку пальцев. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, она вновь выглядела расслабленной, честно готовой отвечать на любые неудобные вопросы.  
— Вы в курсе, где сейчас находятся ваш брат и Мария Соколовская?  
— Нет, — она развела в стороны худые конопатые руки, — в свадебном путешествии, быть может?  
— Так значит, их связывают не только профессиональные отношения?  
— Я не знаю, милый Дэвид, — она отвлеклась, рассматривая свои ногти, и нахмурилась. — Мария слишком симпатичная для учёного, а мой брат, как я и сказала, слишком безбашенный.  
Она коротко улыбнулась — так обычно улыбаются вдовы, вспоминая своего давно почившего супруга: с теплотой и тоской.  
Они выяснили только, что пропавшие Кларк Кинг и Мария Соколовская не пропали, но вот где они находятся, было по-прежнему неизвестно. Информация об их возможном романе была не столь интересна и полезна, но она почему-то не выходила из головы Стива, а ещё то, что Сандра совсем не по-сестрински отзывалась о брате. Она будто была заложником безумной ревности, которая бушевала внутри неё вне зависимости, связывало ли Кларка что-то с Марией на самом деле или нет. Но, однако, Сандра всё равно их не выдала. То, что она знала, где находятся учёные, для Стива и Наташи было очевидно. Но вот насколько резонно лететь к ней в Австралию с жучками, и главное, кому – было непростым вопросом.  
— Я сделаю это, — Наташа развернулась, открыв дверь своей «ауди». Почти врезавшись лбом в грудь Стива, она подняла голову. Тот стянул с себя очки, толщиной стёкол и оправы напоминающие бифокальные.  
— Тогда будь осторожна, пожалуйста, — он положил руки на её узкие плечи, сжал, словно проверяя на прочность. Наташа по-прежнему была крепка и несгибаема.  
— Ты тоже, красавчик, — подмигнула она и, вывернувшись из его рук, села в машину. — И не вздумай сбривать бороду.  
— Конспирация?  
— Нет, мне просто она нравится.

Глупость, которую сейчас совершал Стив, ощущалась детским чувством трепетного предвкушения в районе живота. Будто мама ушла в ночную смену, и он теперь, помолившись перед тем, как лечь спать, может, запустив руку себе в пижамные штаны, вдоволь натеребить член два, а то и три раза подряд, доводя до сухого выламывающего оргазма. Неудивительно, но даже бывший Капитан Америка имел в своём загашнике настолько прозаичные грешки, а уж что хранил шкаф Стива Роджерса! От скелетиков до огромных скелетищ, размером с Титаник. Когда-то Стив вполне мог позволить себе наябедничать, украсть или подбить Баки – лучшего товарища — на не совсем безобидную шалость: например, снять друг с друга штаны и рассмотреть, не отличаются ли они там внизу, как отличается от них Саманта с соседнего двора. Они не отличались, Стив тогда почему-то этим очень гордился и даже рассказал об этом маме, но она безжалостно оттаскала его за оттопыренное левое глухое ухо.  
Сидя за столом, как послушный школьник, Стив из-под козырька кепки пытался рассмотреть Баки на его рабочем месте. Библиотеки изменились. Стали куда более безлюдными. Вдоль стен стояли столы с компьютерами, смартфоны ловили местный незапароленный вай-фай, а в воздухе вместо запаха пыльных книг и чернил витал привкус свежего кофе и печенья. И теперь, в отличие от Стива, Баки замечательно вписывался в современную атмосферу кладбища знаний. Он, утомлённый, скучал перед монитором, изредка отвлекаясь в свой мобильник и отлучаясь на перекур. Ему шла тёмно-зелёная форма охранника, в ней он выглядел куда более опрятно, нежели в своей поношенной бесформенной толстовке и мешковатых джинсах с протёртыми на задних карманах дырами от острых ключей.  
Казалось, что ему ни до чего нет дела, как и полагается охраннику библиотеки. Стиву даже хотелось устроить маленький дебош, дабы проверить его реакцию. Он думал, что мог бы обрушить со стеллажа несколько томов собраний сочинений Теодора Рузвельта. Или поругаться с компашкой студентов-хипстеров, нарушая тишину в библиотеке. Но стоило только подумать, что Баки обратит на него внимание, как удушающая паника почти до солёных слёз перетягивала его горло, и он столбенел, пронизанный сковывающим холодом. Отвратительнейшее чувство. Он слишком рано его познал и мечтал больше никогда не испытывать. Тогда Стиву исполнилось пять, и тогда же он приобрёл своего лучшего друга – Баки Барнса. Стив впервые гостил у него и, будучи вполне активными мальчишками, они дурачились, кидаясь друг в друга большим рулоном бумаги, представляя, что это мяч. Он до сих пор не уверен, как у него это получилось, но Стив умудрился так высоко кинуть этот рулон, что тот просвистел над головой Баки, который, между прочим, стоял на кровати, и врезался в ковёр, ровно в аппликации миссис Барнс. А это были не простые аппликации, это были очень и очень красивые аппликации из дорогой цветной бумаги. Но после удара они покосились, а с одной и вовсе отклеилось красное солнце – точно символ рассвета, который Стив больше никогда не увидит. И его охватила паника. Сначала он начал задыхаться, чем напугал своего нового друга, а потом и вовсе разрыдался хуже, чем любая самая плаксивая девчонка. Он рыдал так сопливо и заразительно, что в итоге за компанию ему начал подвывать и сам Баки, больше не пытаясь убедить, что в покосившихся аппликациях нет ничего страшного, и его мать уж точно не будет ругать за них. Но паника была настолько сильной, и Стив чувствовал себя так бесконечно безысходно, как не должен ощущать себя ни один нормальный пятилетний ребёнок. Но всё и правда разрешилось без кровопотерь, вернувшаяся с работы мать Баки сначала рассмеялась, а после забеспокоилась из-за безутешных рыданий своего сына и младшего Роджерса. Ей пришлось вновь приклеить солнце, ровно повесить все аппликации и угостить яблоком страдающих проказников. Стив съел яблоко и раз десять попросил прощения, но вместе с надрывным заиканием горький привкус паники, опоясывающей жёсткой портупеей, никуда не исчез.  
_СЛОВА ТОЛЬКО МЕШАЮТ ПОНИМАТЬ ДРУГ ДРУГА_ – криво была выведена кроваво-красным совсем свежая надпись на стене здания напротив. Крупные яркие буквы были броскими и привлекали внимание, как копошащиеся клопы-солдатики на тёмной коре старого дерева. В тот момент, когда Стив отпил кофе из автомата, стоя в коридоре библиотеки у окна, и заметил надпись, сбоку от него притормозил человек.  
— Почти каждый день на этой стене появляется новая фраза. Их закрашивают, но наутро опять проступают буквы. Позавчера было написано: оставь надежду всяк сюда входящий.  
— Данте, — голос Стива хриплый и глухой, будто испуганный. — Божественная комедия.  
— Точно. А это из «Маленького принца».  
Кофейная машина с шипением и урчанием выплёвывала пенку, наполняя приторно-сладким капучино маленький пластиковый стаканчик, точно такой же, который Стив сжимал и в своей руке, обжигая пальцы.  
— И что же будет завтра? — спросил Стив, так и не поворачивая головы, но его голос чуть смягчился.  
— Не знаю, но цитаты никогда не повторяются.  
На следующий день по свежей белой краске было выведено лаконичное: _ХЬЮСТОН, У НАС ПРОБЛЕМА._  
На тротуаре разжиревшие голуби дрались за ломоть растерзанного хот-дога, машины сновали туда-сюда, не закрывая своими крышами вызывающую надпись, словно специально оставленную для Стива. Тот вновь пил кофе, он помогал унять дрожь в пальцах и смягчить голос, потому что Баки надо было что-то ответить, когда он опять ненавязчиво прокомментировал настенный вандализм.  
— Джеймс Лоуэлл сказал это, когда на борту взорвался кислородный баллон.  
— Успел погуглить? — Стив замолк, словно задохнувшись, когда повернулся к Баки.  
Волосы у него были зачёсаны назад и стянуты на затылке в тугой низкий пучок. Губы же он сложил в подобие улыбки. Баки выглядел так, словно встретил знакомого, вот только мгновение спустя понял, что по-глупому обознался.  
— Нет, просто совсем недавно посмотрел «Аполлон-13», — он беззвучно отпил кофе и тут же опустил веки, уставившись на свои ботинки ржавого цвета. Стив отзеркалил, упершись взглядом в истоптанные кроссовки.  
Когда Баки смял стаканчик и метко кинул пластиковый шарик в урну, собираясь уходить, Стив открыл рот, и слова потекли сами собой, как у ничего не понимающего идиота.  
— Ну, наверно, это может показаться странным, и я не должен этого делать… но я уже это делаю… в общем…  
Кажется, он пригласил его на чашечку кофе не из автомата.

**========== -5- ==========**

Настойчиво провибрировав на краю стола, смартфон мигнул входящим с неизвестного номера.  
_«Советую обернуться, прежде чем открывать файл»._  
Вместо точки в конце сообщения улыбалась рожица в чёрных очках. Скачав приложенный файл, Стив быстро обернулся. Вечером библиотека пустела, и в зале воцарялась настоящая тишина. Кроме сухопарой Эмилии Джонс — немолодой британки с лохмами седых волос, никого не было.

 _«Что это?»_  — быстро напечатал Стив.  
_«Кое-какой компромат, который удалось нарыть в darknet. Будь осторожен, видео для взрослых мальчиков. Поэтому я даже не уверена, стило ли кидать его тебе?»._  
_«Официально мне можно с 36-го года. Но уже и в 35-м я видел некоторое дерьмо»._  
«И что же?».  
_«Миссис Форд — учительницу химии, забывшую надеть юбку»._  
_«Пф, тоже мне»._  
_«Ты просто не представляешь, какие на ней были панталоны. Думаешь, у меня потом просто так в табеле оценок красовался высший балл по химии?»._  
_«Ладно, верю, похититель учительских юбок»._

  
Стив развернулся ещё раз, окончательно убеждаясь, что за ним никто не наблюдает, и нажал на «плей», убавив на минимум звук. Мутная картинка, которая стала чёткой, когда Стив щёлкнул пальцем по треугольной кнопке воспроизведения, оказалась животом. Стив это понял, стоило камере отъехать. Понял, что этот голый живот был животом Сандры Кинг. Стиву захотелось нажать на «стоп» и отложить смартфон, будто видео само по себе должно испариться с карты памяти, но, поборов внутреннюю скованность, он продолжил смотреть. Сандра позировала так, словно находилась на приёме у пластического хирурга, трогала себя совершенно не эротично, сухо и как-то по-деловому, примериваясь, с чего им надо начать. Когда камера отъехала ещё немного, Стив увидел, что Сандра лежит на металлическом столе, напоминающем разделочный. Почти физически стало неуютно, озноб прошил вдоль позвоночника, когда он представил холод и жёсткость серебристой поверхности.  
Камера задержалась на лице Сандры, а потом скользнула вниз, заполняя кадр за кадром угловатыми плечами, небольшой, но округлой грудью, выпуклым животом, доходя до редких, тронутых сединой зарослей на лобке. Сандра чуть развернула бёдра, а камера наконец отплыла дальше, обтекаемо выхватывая полную картинку. Разделочный стол, на котором лежала голая Сандра, стоял на мощном деревянном помосте — мини-сцене. Помещение показалось Стиву просторным, будто находилось не в квартире обычного многоквартирного дома, а в средневековом замке. Свет брызгал и заливал бликами металл стола, оттеняя естественный цвет кожи немолодой Сандры. На её бёдрах не было даже и намёка на желтизну электрических ламп. И почему-то это смущало — то, как она раскрепощенно вела себя не просто перед камерой, а, видимо, перед раскрытыми настежь окнами, ослеплёнными дневным солнцем. Но Стив смутился ещё больше, когда в кадре появился высокий, жилистый и тонкобёдрый обнажённый мужчина. Не успел он и подойти к изголовью стола, как Стив узнал в нём Кевина Осмента. Он был совершенно спокоен, когда Сандра укусила его за жёсткое бедро несколько раз, оставляя яркие следы-кольца от зубов. Звука не было, но Стиву казалось, что он слышит сладострастное причмокивание и чавканье от зализывания и разлизывания глубоких укусов. Так же невозмутимо Осмент запихнул в рот Сандре свой длинный член, и Стиву на мгновение почудилось, что та его сейчас откусит.  
К ним больше никто не присоединился, оператор по ту сторону так и оставался неизвестным призраком. Правда, его откровенное любование сквозь глаз камеры казалось ещё интимнее, чем жадные поцелуи-укусы, клеймом оставляемые Кевином на Сандре, Сандрой на Кевине. Эта болезненная сексуальная игра длилась недолго и скорее напоминала какой-то светский ритуал, чем извращённую оргию. После Осмент, тяжёло дыша, отступил, его впалая грудная клетка то поднималась, то опускалась. Он плотоядно улыбался, рассматривая разомлевшую Сандру, усыпанную красными отметинами от его зубов на бёдрах и плечах — они потом точно превратятся в синяки и налитые кровью разноцветные гематомы. Сам же Осмент выглядел не менее красочно, следы расцветали на его попавших в кадр руках и спине. Кружа, камера остановилась на лице Сандры, она смотрела со сладострастной нежностью, восторгом и удивлением. Узкая рука оператора закрыла ей глаза, словно покойнице.  
Занимались ли они потом любовью до вполне очевидного конца в виде оргазма, Стив не имел понятия, но факт интимной связи Осмента и Кинг теперь был очевидным. Но загадкой так и осталась третья личность. Рука Стиву показалось мужской, и он почти сразу подумал о брате Сандры — Кларке. Странно, но после увиденного идея инцеста даже не показалось неприятной. Нет, конечно, естественной тоже, но и не шокировала.  
Эмилия Джонс говорила, словно булькала — наверное, подобные звуки издают инопланетные рыбы, Баки же чеканил, произносил слова отрывисто, будто они цеплялись за зубы. Стив вздрогнул, когда вновь вынужденно выпал в реальность. Смартфон в его руке уже давно погас. Библиотека закрывалась, и Баки выпроваживал засидевшихся посетителей. С одной он уже справился, на очереди остался только сам Стив. Стив взглянул на книги, которые не успел отнести на их законное место.  
Вот чёрт.  
Переворачивать книги обложками вниз оказалось уже поздно. Баки взял журнал, раскрытый на статье Иссэи Сагавы — японца-людоеда и некрофила. Под журналом покоилась энциклопедия «История каннибализма».  
— Я знал, что такой красавчик должен обязательно оказаться психом.  
Стив подумал, что любое сказанное сейчас слово покажется Баки чистейшей ложью, и он и правда со стороны похож на маньяка, вроде Армина Майвеса. Пристальный взгляд Баки только провоцировал к пробуждению глубинный комплекс неуверенности в себе. В конце концов, Стив пригласил его на кофе, позабыв спросить имя, которое, логично, он не должен был знать. Всё выходило отвратительно глупо и неправильно. Собственная скованность нервировала, как и внутренняя дрожь — где-то в Стиве тетива звенела и ныла, перетянутая до предела, готовая лопнуть в любой момент, перерезая органы. Поэтому он упорно молчал, в надежде цепляясь взглядом за прямоугольный бейджик на груди Баки, но то и дело натыкаясь на незнакомое «Д. Коннор».  
— Джон, — заметив, куда так упорно смотрит Стив, словно хочет просверлить в груди дыру, тот постучал пальцем по бейджу. — И если ты уже успел подумать, что у меня имеется свой собственный ручной Терминатор, то ты почти угадал.  
Баки, который теперь был Джоном Коннором, уцепившись за тонкую кожу перчатки на среднем пальце, потянул её, оголяя левую кисть из лёгкого, но прочного титана. Беззвучно пошевелил гладкими чёрными пальцами биоэлектрического протеза.  
— Надеюсь, тебя это не смутило? — он небрежно пожал плечами, обратно натягивая перчатку.  
— Нет. Меня зовут Стив, — Стив деликатно вытащил журнал, который Баки всё ещё продолжал зажимать под мышкой, плотно закрыл его и отложил к остальным книгам с красноречивыми названиями. Улыбнулся, боясь, что будет выглядеть встревоженно и натянуто. — И, надеюсь, тебя не смутит, если я скажу, что страшно голоден.  
Казалось, что совсем неподалёку пожар. Ветер дул с востока, липкий и вонючий. От тяжёлой духоты Стива бросало в пот, словно внутри него была стеклодувная мастерская, которая ни на минуту не переставала работать. Баки двигался резвее и был на полшага впереди. Он сменил рабочую форму на гражданскую одежду: подвёрнутые джинсы, футболку с незнакомым логотипом слева на груди и лёгкую ветровку, которая скрывала его протез. Они молчали. Молчали, когда спустились в метро, молчали и на пути к стейк-хаусу, который переливался разноцветными огнями в конце улицы, похожий на катастрофу.

— Убийственно.  
— Что? — Стив выглянул из-за меню, как из-за щита.  
— Убийственно огромные порции, — Баки ткнул коротким ногтем в остроконечные цифры, обозначающие граммы. — Почти полкило стейка. Надеюсь, это утихомирит твой аппетит.  
Баки произнёс это, совершенно по-ребячески накрутив выбившийся из пучка локон на указательный палец. Стив же под пристальным взглядом Баки-Джона чувствовал себя грязным лгуном. Он пытался оправдать себя же перед самим собой, напоминая, что Джон первым проявил инициативу. Тщетно пытался обелить себя, уговаривая, что со столь близкого расстояния будет проще защитить его, Джона-Баки, в случае чего.  
— Я слишком настойчив? У тебя такая физиономия, что ты нагоняешь страх, — видимо, определившись с заказом, Баки закрыл неудобное длинное, но узкое меню.  
— Это всё борода.  
Стиву пришлось прерваться, и он с облегчением выдохнул, когда к ним подошёл безликий официант в коричневом переднике. Баки сделал заказ, а Стив сказал короткое «мне то же самое».  
Он смотрел на кусок мяса и растёкшийся по белоснежной тарелке кровяной сок и испытывал чувство смутного сожаления в сердце, не решаясь распилить ножом тугие волокна. Но стоило механически провести лезвием туда-обратно и, зацепив на вилку небольшой кусочек, положить его в рот, как чувство голода вновь образовалось чёрной дырой в животе. В голове прояснилось, а на языке стало солоно. Баки же будто уловил настроение Стива. Может, прилившая кровь окрасила его скулы в розовый, придавая лицу выражение простодушия и сговорчивости.  
— Обычно я не приглашаю к себе, — решив не затягивать, уточнил он, а Стиву показалось, что в заставленный столиками зал, цокая копытами, вошла огромная белая лошадь — ошеломляющий эффект был такой же.  
— А я недавно переехал, у меня даже кровати нет, — ответил Стив, и вновь заткнул себя сочным куском мяса, принявшись перекатывать его во рту.  
— Вот и славно. Кровать — это скучно.  
Стив пожал плечами, слишком усердно пережёвывая мясо.  
— Наверно.

Над Гарлемом стелился туман, река походила на тёмно-серую гадюку, любопытно извивающуюся в сторону Ист-Ривер. Баки курил сигарету, мечтательно вглядываясь в ночь с крыши дома на 155-й улице неподалёку от метро. Около его бедра стоял остывший кофе в картонном стаканчике, как проведённая черта, отделяющая его от Стива.  
— Хочешь сигарету? — он повернулся к Стиву, предлагая не новую из пачки, а свою ополовиненную. Стив молча принял и затянулся, задерживая дым во рту, а не в лёгких.  
Когда он выпустил дым, Баки оказался уже слишком близко, из-за небрежного движения стаканчик перевернулся на пузатый бок и откатился, проливая остатки на шершавый бетон крыши. Баки поцеловал, чуть прихватив своими губами нижнюю губу Стива, а правой ладонью бесцеремонно скользнул по бедру, туго обтянутому джинсами, к самой ширинке. Стив инстинктивно дёрнулся назад, а потом, наоборот, вперёд, зажмуриваясь, словно только что проглотил кусок лимона.  
Он схватил Баки за плечи, ощущая жёсткость протеза, и застонал ему в рот, когда тот сжал его член сквозь грубый материал. Внизу надрывались клаксоны и сирены скорой помощи, как разъярённые гоном коты; Стив улавливал запах горячего асфальта, тины, и тонкий аромат мокрой хвои от Баки, с примесью красного вина и сигарет. Стив испытывал смятение, испепеляющий стыд и чувство горького предательства, но губы Баки под его губами, без устали целовавшие его, были такими подвижными и ловкими, что дурман брал вверх над здравым рассудком. Он провёл своими горячими и покалывающими возбуждением ладонями вверх, касаясь подушечками пальцев сначала шейных позвонков, а после и жёстких завитков волос, добираясь до затянутого пучка. Своевольно потянув за резинку, Стив распустил волосы Баки, тут же ловя его громкий вздох облегчения. И это вконец очаровало и опьянило Стива.  
Невыносимое счастье придавило его неподъёмно смертельным грузом. Не успев коснуться в ответ, Стив прозаично излился в кулак Баки, пачкая низ своей футболки. Баки же сам себе помог догнать его, кончив с натужным тихим стоном. После Баки откинул голову назад, прогоняя разметавшиеся по лицу волосы, и заморгал, улыбаясь блестяще слюнявой улыбкой. Пошатываясь, Стив поднялся, неловко поправляя одежду, шаркнул, вздымая бетонную пыль, и, кивнув, пошёл прочь.  
Стив трусливо не был в библиотеке на следующий день, только у здания напротив, на забелённой стене которого было выведено неровными буквами: _«Мне следовало бы иметь свой ад для гнева, свой ад — для гордости и ад — для ласки; целый набор преисподних»._

**========== -6- ==========**

Он проснулся от толчка, его будто выбросило на берег штормовой волной. Щемящая грудь была переполнена воздухом, но Стив всё равно открывал рот, пытаясь вдохнуть и чувствуя, как судорожный смех сменяется на беспомощный плач. Он не помнил минувший сон, только звук собственного заикающегося смеха. Стив лежал на животе и надрывался совершенно невинным, почти детским гоготом, и даже проснувшись от него, он всё не мог остановиться. Вот только смех с каждой новой секундой почему-то превращался в неконтролируемые рыдания, такие же по-детски откровенные. Перевернувшись, Стив сел в кровати, конвульсивно вдыхая и выдыхая, поскуливая, морщась и скаля в неприветливую темноту зубы. В уголках глаз жгло, щёки были мокрыми, как и потемневшие волосы на висках. Раз вдох, два выдох. Он успокаивался медленно, но неотвратимо, как взболтанная, но наконец открытая бутылка с шампанским. Матрас промок и стал похож на впитавшую воду губку, в комнате было тошнотворно парко и липко. Стив поднялся и беспокойно, но бесцельно смерил шагами студию от одной стены к другой, пока привычно не рухнул в мягкий пуф напротив запотевшего окна. Стива мучило дурное предчувствие, тяжёлое и бесформенное, невнятное. Его тянуло к Баки. Его тяготило бездействие и нависшая туманом угроза, он чувствовал её в воздухе горьким запахом серы, ощущал, как если бы умная сыворотка резонировала на невидимые частоты, подогревая кровь до обжигающего кипятка. Или же это обыкновенная паранойя? Следствие непонятной игры без правил, в которую его втянула Наташа, обличив старые кошмары и вскрыв гнойник, который всё ещё был полон. ГИДРА по-прежнему расползалась по миру раковой опухолью, плесенью, в лице отщепенцев, таких, как Осмент, Соколовская и Кинг. ГИДРА искусно меняла форму, подстраивалась под реальность, лепила себя заново, прорастала на пепелище, давая своим отросткам новые имена и новые цели. Была ли программа «Асклепий» создана для порабощения, контроля, власти? Или это только амбиции прихотливых учёных? Какова изначальная и конечная цель пути длиною в двадцать лет? Стив рылся в ворохе вопросов, как в грязном белье, выуживал, рассматривал на свету, вынюхивал с маниакальным пристрастием и вновь откладывал. В этом бардаке он чувствовал себя изношенным и ужасно тяжёлым.  
Утро настигло звенящим шумом, руганью и плачем ребёнка. Стив вздрогнул, и эта внутренняя дрожь так и осталась при нём. Он потёр ладонями лицо и упёрся локтями в колени, расставив ноги. Свесив голову, он уткнулся взглядом себе в пах и в непрошеную эрекцию. Этим утром он проснулся, явственно ощущая, как липким горчичником к нему приклеился ярлык: он педераст. Это клеймо обжигало правдой, но Стив не чувствовал протеста, страха или стыда. Хотя, определённо, его вскрыли как диковинную коробочку с секретом. Баки вскрыл. Так просто, но ошеломляюще, что Стиву ничего не оставалось, как чистосердечно признаться: он слишком долго любил Баки и хотел его. Вот только странно, что именно сейчас это всплыло на поверхность, беспамятство Баки будто сорвало стоп-кран, и их поезда на полной скорости столкнулись лоб в лоб. А Стив даже не пытался притормозить, хоть и мог. Должен был. Но вместо этого он повёлся, словно подросток, пьяный от переизбытка гормонов.  
Он быстро вымылся, оделся и, даже не позавтракав, спустился вниз по улице, доходя до набережной, не обращая внимания, как его словно тугим поводком тянет к библиотеке. Небо над головой было прозрачным, пахло нагретым асфальтом и свежей водой. Было не очень жарко, идеальная погода, чтобы гулять в свободной и чистой одежде, чувствуя, как ветер пронизывает насквозь обновлённую душу. Казалось, что вокруг все нравственно здоровые, и он, Стив, один в толпе перемазан мазутом похоти. Но наперекор этому, после случившегося между ним и Баки он ощущал ни с чем не сравнимую мучительную лёгкость.

Стена безмолвствовала, замазанная краской цвета засохшей крови. Стив обошёл библиотеку по кругу несколько раз, попадая под равнодушные камеры наблюдения на фронтальной части фасада здания, и вновь останавливался позади, вглядываясь в стену соседнего дома, будто там должна была появиться надпись-подсказка. Тщетно. Только вечер приближался, а с ним и окончание долгого и нудного дежурства Баки. Стив решил дождаться его у выхода.  
Баки заметил его сразу, бросил на Стива холодный взгляд чистых металлических глаз и закурил, пронзительно долго втягивая щёки вместе с дымом.  
— Здравствуй, Джон.  
В ответ Баки что-то невнятно угукнул, нахально выдыхая прозрачное облако дыма ему в лицо. Стив чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что между ними произошло и одновременно за то, чего между ними НЕ случилось.  
— Обещаю, если согласишься со мной поужинать — я не сбегу.  
Баки не ответил, но красноречиво облизнул нижнюю губу и пошёл прочь не медленно и не быстро, ровно таким шагом, чтобы Стив двинулся за ним вслед. Стиву не нравилась прилипшая мысль, но он думал, что если на основе крови Баки имеется вирус, то он не прочь им заразиться хоть тысячу раз.

— Ты же говорил, что не приглашаешь к себе.  
— Ты моё, — Баки задумался, а Стив коротко продолжил за него, конечно, не проговаривая вслух: «задание». Переложив связку ключей в левую руку, Баки толкнул дверь. — Третье исключение.  
Он вежливо пропустил Стива вперёд, и тот осторожно втянул носом воздух, рассматривая небольшую студию. Нет, было не убого. И уж точно не пусто, как у самого Стива. Он прошёл вперёд и отодвинул клетчатые занавески, всматриваясь на улицу и выхватывая свои же тёмные оконные стёкла. Баки помимо ночника включил и верхний свет. Он не стеснялся бардака, разбросанных вещей и небрежно кинутого на кровать пледа, свидетельствующего о привычке хозяина валяться в кровати подолгу. Обогнув барную стойку, визуально отделяющую комнату от столовой, Баки хлопнул дверью холодильника.  
— Я быстро, — оповестил он, загремев посудой.  
— Может, мне помочь? — Стив взмахнул руками, словно пытался ухватить воздух. Он чувствовал себя неловко. Сам себе казался навязчивой мухой, поэтому предпочитал хотя бы молчать и не сыпать вопросами, надеясь, что Баки сам расскажет что-нибудь о себе. О Джоне.  
Баки уверенным шагом пересёк полкомнаты и замер перед Стивом с охлаждённой бутылкой вина в руках и двумя бокалами. Стив сделал полшага вправо, Баки же влево, они перетаптывались на месте, глупо улыбаясь друг другу, не в состоянии разойтись. Стив положил свои широкие ладони ему на плечи и, чуть сжав их, наконец пропустил Баки мимо себя к столу. Расставив бокалы, тот крутанулся на пятках и вновь пересёк комнату, оказываясь в зоне под кухню. Уже через пару минут в его правой руке сверкал заточенный нож, а на разделочной доске лежали помытые цукини.  
Он щёлкнул языком между мерным стуком лезвия о доску и спросил, не глядя в сторону Стива:  
— Помнится, ты читал занятную литературу.  
—Да, ты прав, — Стив виновато склонил голову.  
— И знаешь, я всё ещё допускаю мысль, что ты маньяк, — он подбросил в воздух один цукини, по форме напоминавший кривой фаллос, ловко жонглируя им.  
— Значит, любишь играть с огнём? Не боишься, что я тебя съем?  
— Я определённо невкусный, а местами даже несъедобный, — Баки дорезал овощи и помахал Стиву протезом, вполне изящно перебирая пальцами в воздухе. — Глядишь, ещё в зубах застряну или получишь несварение.  
Он ссыпал мелко порезанный цукини в сковороду и поставил её на медленный огонь. Стив же наконец решился присесть, аккуратно воспользовавшись широким подлокотником дивана.  
— На самом деле я журналист, — Стив нервно потёр тыльной стороной ладони губы, будто подготавливая рот к частичному вранью. — Пишу статью о независимом расследовании по одному делу, в котором жертву убили и… местами употребили.  
— И кто же употребил жертву?  
— Я не знаю.  
—Жертвой был мужчина? — Баки ловко перемешал шипящие на сковороде овощи и добавил в них перца с солью.  
— Да, — Стив проводил взглядом каплю, стекающую по запотевшей бутылке вина.  
— Если съели член, то это точно ревнивая любовница или любовник, — Баки посмотрел на Стива сквозь тубус с приправой, как через видоискатель, после, отложив его, он кивнул, с деловым видом приподняв широкую бровь.  
— Нет, пенис не тронули, но ему вскрыли грудную клетку, будто что-то собирались там найти, отпилили голову и вырезали самые мясистые части: бёдра, голени, — Стив показал на себе, вспоминая глубокие ужасные раны на теле Мансура. — Что-то в итоге сварили, а что-то пожарили. И даже приправили для вкуса.  
— Эстетствовали, — овощи были готовы, и Баки загремел тарелками.  
— Скорее пытались, но животный инстинкт будто взял верх, и на жертву просто набросились.  
— М, в этом есть страсть, не находишь?  
— Пожалуй.  
— Так что не сбрасывай со счетов мою версию про ревность, — Баки ткнул в Стива деревянной лопаткой и небрежно разложил на принесённые тарелки тушёные овощи. Стив открыл бутылку с витиеватой надписью на этикетке: Рамон Бильбаo. — А может, это вообще символизм? Иллюстрация о всепожирающем капитализме и ненасытном американском обществе, готовом жадно поглощать и поглощать.  
Стив молча кивнул, слишком сосредоточенно разливая вино. Оно рубиновым языком облизало тонкие стенки бокалов, и насыщенный кисло-терпкий запах танинов ударил в нос. Определённо, в этот вечер на столе не хватало мяса.  
— Ладно, это хорошо, что мы выяснили, кто ты, теперь из нас двоих маньяком могу оказаться только я. Как тебе, а? Джон-Потрошитель.  
— Звучит очень знакомо, — Стив хмыкнул, покрутив за ножку бокал. — Так это правда?  
— Может быть. Я ничего не помню. У меня ретроградная амнезия. Вжух, и однажды утром я проснулся со стерильным сознанием, как у младенца, и этой штукой вместо руки, — лицо Баки сделалось задумчивым, будто он в уме выводил решение сложного уравнения. Стив же, наоборот, затаился, как если бы был химиком, смешавшим горючие смеси и ожидавшим теперь взрыва. — Всю мою жизнь «до» уместили в небольшую папку. Сколько лет, как звать, где родился, как погиб.  
Последнее слово Баки взял в кавычки.  
— До сих пор жду, что кто-нибудь подойдёт ко мне на улице и скажет «эй, приятель, мы же с тобой за одной партой сидели, помнишь?». И я бы, может, вспомнил, — он пожал плечами и отвернулся от Стива, боясь, что выражение лица выдаст, как ему горько и неловко в этом признаваться. — Но никто не подходит, поэтому обычно подхожу я.  
Стив так резко и внезапно встал, что вилка, лязгнув о тарелку, скатилась и упала на пол. Он перегнулся через стол, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Баки. Взяв его за подбородок, Стив прижался губами к его губам, оставляя короткий, но влажный поцелуй.  
— К чёрту ужин, — прошептал ему в рот Баки, в один миг сковывая в удушливое кольцо крепких объятий.  
Стив в ответ замычал, неуклюже пытаясь обойти стол, чтобы оказаться как можно ближе, скорее соприкоснуться с Баки коленями, бёдрами, грудью, вжать в себя неистово. И как только он смог в полной мере ощутить под своими ладонями крепкое тело, острые подвижные лопатки на спине, Баки игриво укусил его за челюсть.  
— Колется, — неуместно сдержанным тоном сказал он и мазнул языком за ухом. Стив охнул, чувствуя, как кровь бурлящим потоком рухнула вниз. Баки чуть отклонился назад, оставив свою правую ладонь на заросшем затылке Стива. Окинул его влажным взглядом с ног до самой макушки, демонстративно оценивая и закусывая нижнюю губу, как признак того, что ему нравится тот, на кого он смотрит. А Стив чувствовал, что от этого пьяного и наглого взгляда готов упасть в обморок. Поэтому, притянув к себе Баки обратно близко-близко и, кажется, задев ресницами его скулы, он закрыл, нет, почти зажмурил глаза. Руки же его уверенно расстегивали тугой ремень Баки, пытаясь пробраться к жаркому голому телу.

**========== -7- ==========**

Стив был словно на качелях. На огромных качелях для больших мальчиков. И скорость выбирал Баки. Он раскачивал их туда-сюда, заставляя замереть перед тем, как совершить «солнышко», и, так и не сделав круг, вернуться обратно. Стив закатывал глаза к стене над головой, и там плясали, нервно перемигиваясь, огоньки гирлянд. Баки же переспрашивал: «Нравится?» и вновь прилипал губами под пупком, или над тазовой косточкой, или ровно в паховой складке, вытворяя что-то невероятное языком по коже. Стив изредка открывал глаза, но то и дело уплывал, совершенно беспомощный, одурманенный, будто пьяный от телесных ощущений. Он позволял всё, капризно просил «сделай так ещё раз», и Баки делал, улыбался одними глазами и прижимался жалящими поцелуями то тут, то там. Когда Баки мазнул подбородком по головке и опустил взгляд вниз, то сделал единственное, что можно было сделать. Стив гортанно застонал и выгнулся, подавшись навстречу. Он слепо зашарил руками по измятой простыне и почти сразу же кончил.  
Он не заметил, как Баки плавно слез с кровати и ушёл в душ. Яркие звёздочки-огни продолжали кружить по стенам и потолку, гипнотизируя. Стиву казалось, что это вселенная сузилась, став крошечной квартирой Баки. И больше никого не осталось. В этом зачарованном пространстве Стив эгоистично следовал желаниям собственного тела, которому было недостаточно одного оргазма. Выпутавшись из остальной одежды, он облизнул два своих пальца и завёл руку за спину, без труда проникнув в себя. Его ресницы затрепетали, и Стив дёрнулся от внутреннего импульса, его с головой накрыло возбуждением и странной смесью любопытства и стыда. Ошеломлённому своей гиперчувствительностью, ему больше ничего не оставалось, как бесстрашно идти до конца.  
Повернув голову, он увидел Баки. Тот вышел из ванной, одетый в футболку и плавки. Стив почти беззвучно зашипел, поторопившись вытянуть из себя пальцы, и как послушный мальчик положил руки поверх пледа, надеясь, что под ним не было видно, чем он занимался. Отодвинувшись от края кровати, он освободил место для Баки. Тот тяжело опустился, а потом и вовсе лёг, вытянувшись вдоль его бока. Он посмотрел на Стива сверху вниз, его пушистые ресницы, похожие на крылья бабочек, ложились тенями на скулы, а зрачок полностью закрыл радужку, делая глаза демонически тёмными. Улыбнувшись и чуть нагнувшись, он поцеловал Стива в голое плечо.  
— Я обычно не… — Стив щёлкнул языком о передние зубы. Как же, чёрт возьми, всё было неправильно. Подло. И безумно хорошо.  
— Обычно не занимаешься сексом с первым встречным?  
— Нет, то есть да, — Стив выдохнул, сжимая себе пальцами переносицу, одновременно надавливая на уголки глаз. Что он мог сказать? Я никогда не был с мужчиной, но тысячу раз мечтал быть с тобой? — Не знаю, у меня такое впечатление, что душу вытряхнули из тела, и теперь я стал бесплотным.  
— Я так ощущаю себя уже два года, — Баки криво усмехнулся. — Странно не помнить. Не знать. Это не хорошо и не плохо. Не грустно и не весело. Никак. Пусто. Можно смотреть и идти в любую сторону, ты никому не обязан, ни к чему и ни к кому не привязан, даже к себе былому, но почему-то сдвинуться с места не получается, словно кто-то в толпе держит стоп-кран.  
— И чувствуешь себя маленьким мальчиком, и ждёшь, когда из этой чёртовой толпы выйдет мама и уведёт прочь.  
— Домой, — Баки смотрел ровно перед собой, не моргая. По его стройным длинным ногам хаотично кружили отсветы разноцветных огоньков, раздражая жизнерадостностью. Стиву хотелось хлопнуть по ним ладонью, как по назойливой мухе, но вместо этого он лишь осторожно поинтересовался:  
— Можно я тебя обниму?  
— Валяй, — Баки дёрнул плечом и чуть привстал, позволяя ему навалиться сверху и стиснуть в крепких объятиях.  
Стив запустил ладони под футболку и почувствовал, как тот напрягся, стоило коснуться левого плеча, где месиво из шрамов, словно по коже прошлись большой тёркой, переходило в гладкий безжизненный протез.  
— Стив?  
— М? — выдохнул он куда-то в ключицу, опаляя кожу горячим дыханием изо рта и прохладным из носа.  
— Я не стесняюсь, но лучше не трогай, тебе может не понравиться, — Баки зашевелился под ним, как недовольный потревоженный кот.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я испугаюсь или мне будет противно, то ты идиот, — оголяя контрастно светлый незагорелый живот, он приподнялся и потянул вверх край футболки Баки, который лишь протестующе фыркнул, но тут же улыбнулся.  
В его сбившемся дыхании был мятный запах зубной пасты, а во взгляде – безрассудное доверие. От этого взгляда у Стива щемило где-то в солнечном сплетении и становилось больно. Эта боль концентрировалась у него в ладонях, когда он проводил ими по лицу Баки, а потом ниже по шее, по левому плечу, переходящему в агатово-чёрный протез с сеткой металлических вставок. Стив прижимался сухими горячими губами к виску, будто хотел вдохнуть воспоминания. Только самые добрые и светлые воспоминания, когда-то принадлежащие им двоим. Баки жмурился, сглатывал громко, невольно привставая навстречу и откидываясь обратно на подушки, словно растерял всю настойчивость и умение, словно хотел преодолеть неминуемое возбуждение. Но не устоял. Не справился.  
Он только толкнул Стива и навис над ним сверху, как тот уже ощутил его фантомный вес и мощь. Это тело, жёсткое, монументальное, испещренное шрамами, казалось таким родным, будто он уже раньше познал его силу, чувствовал зубы на своих плечах, оставленные поцелуи на веках. Чувствовал Баки в себе.  
Стив закрыл глаза и отвернулся, будто сам себя хотел обмануть, но в то же время покорно развёл в стороны бёдра, позволяя Баки приподнять одну ногу, согнув её в колене. Тот поцеловал над коленной чашечкой, мазнул выше, по внутренней стороне бедра, приятно щекоча, доходя до тазовой выпирающей кости, и, причмокнув, мокро прикоснулся к ней губами. Улыбнулся, зажимая между пальцами упругий сосок: сначала один, затем второй. Стив зажмурился, чувствуя, как спадающие распущенные волосы нежно касаются члена, и Баки поцеловал его, а после облизнул широким языком совершенно развратно и неторопливо от самой мошонки до сочащейся щели.  
Внутри Стива бушевал пожар. Его охватило странное чувство, когда уже не сдать назад, не повернуть. Баки, плотно прижимаясь, подполз выше, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу. Он надавил ему пальцем на подбородок и сразу проник мягким языком в послушный открывшийся рот. Бёдра Баки качнулись, и он уткнулся твёрдым членом в промежность Стива.  
Стив дёрнулся, как от удара, и свёл брови вместе, с силой сжимая в кулаке край подушки. С каждым толчком ему казалось, что Баки погружается всё глубже, всё настойчивее и нетерпеливее, растягивая сильнее и выбивая из него любые повседневные и не только мысли, заставляя плотнее обхватить ногами. И Стив прижал к себе Баки, обнял его крепче, наслаждаясь мучительно тугим скольжением внутри себя, чувствуя, как солью предательски жжёт глаза, и он вот-вот банально расплачется. На очередном толчке Баки приглушённо охнул, входя до упора, а потом застонал, соприкоснувшись губами с губами Стива, и от этого долгого поцелуя на висках всё же стало мокро.

 _Смело в скалы шёл и в лес,_  
_В ледяные ветры, в пламя,_  
_Путь проделал сам, а здесь,_  
_Пред рекою сил лишаюсь.*_  
Рабочий в засаленных штанах и объёмной не по погоде тёплой куртке замазывал надпись, начиная с последнего слова, но буквы тут же проступали сквозь тонкий слой краски грязно-оливкового цвета. День был ядовито-солнечным. Стив всё придирчивее изучал своё отражение на любой мало-мальски зеркальной поверхности, как подросток перед первым свиданием. Он так долго менял себя в угоду требованиям капризного авторитарного режима, каким являлась его жизнь, что теперь, когда пристывшая личина облезала с него старой шкурой, он чувствовал себя уродливо голым. Баки же был диверсантом. Подлым нарушителем спокойствия, даже если бесстрастно смотрел в свой монитор, гордо занимая кресло охранника библиотеки.  
Стив то и дело отвлекался от книг, невольно рассматривая Баки. Лёгкий загар шёл к его холодным серым глазам и контрастно тёмным волосам, небрежно убранным в пучок. Стиву хотелось стянуть с него резинку и взъерошить волосы, глупо обозвав каким-нибудь дурацким словом или безобидным ругательством. Ему вообще хотелось постоянно до него дотрагиваться, говорить, слушать, спрашивать, просто сидеть рядом и бесконечно смотреть. Чувствовать и вдыхать его запах, особенно сладкий на шее и за ушами. Узнавать его заново: в каждом случайном движении, мимике, несдержанном взгляде, пошлой шутке. Парадоксально, но став Джоном Коннором, Баки ещё никогда не был настолько прежним Баки Барнсом.  
— Я не знаю, откуда эта фраза, — Стив ткнул указательным пальцем в окно, держа в руке ополовиненный стаканчик с кофе. Буквы на стене просвечивали сквозь нелепое пятно краски, уродливо мозолившее глаза.  
Баки задумчиво часто заморгал и вытянул трубочкой губы, а потом, наоборот, растянул их в улыбке, в той самой, до неприличия очаровательной, с лихими запятыми в уголках.  
— Мне кажется, что иногда неважно знать, откуда именно слова, главное, что они говорят тебе здесь и сейчас, — он забрал у Стива кофе и мягко пропустил свои пальцы между его тёплых пальцев, сцепляя их руки в крепкий замок. Он потянул его за собой, и тот послушно последовал по узким коридорам старого здания.  
То, что он собирается сделать, Стив осознал, когда уже стоял на коленях, а ладонь Баки настойчиво давила на затылок. Они были в каком-то небольшом помещении, тёмной подсобке, почти кладовке, с запылённым окошком над потолком. Стив облизнул горящие губы, будто собственный язык не помещался во рту, из головы, как из пустой коробки, вытряхнули любые мысли. Определённо, надпись на стене не призывала сделать Баки минет в его рабочее время, да ещё не где-нибудь, а в библиотеке, но именно этого очень и очень хотелось. Подавшись вперёд, Стив с энтузиазмом накрыл полуэрегированный член Баки ртом. Полностью вобрав его – увеличивающийся и пульсирующий, – он упёрся носом в жёсткие тёмные волосы на лобке, и солёный, пряный запах заполнил всё его существо. Прищурив глаза, Баки тихо выдохнул и ударился затылком о стену. Это был самый первый минет в жизни Стива. Самый пошлый отсос. Самый откровенный, вкусный и невыносимо честный.

Вечер выдался парким. Жирные голуби, гортанно курлыкая перед самками, лениво перетаптывались в своём кругу, заставляя редких прохожих обходить себя. Стив, накинув капюшон толстовки на голову, старался идти строго прямо по тротуару, к которому липла мягкая подошва «найков», вынуждая наглую птицу отбегать, недовольно взмахивая пегими крыльями, но не взлетая. Район был глухим и незнакомым, по левую руку находилась бейсбольная площадка с облезлыми старыми деревянными трибунами, сетчатый дырявый забор назойливо скрипел, сопротивляясь горячему ветру. Этот ветер приносил с собой тёплый сытный запах говядины из забегаловок, с бухты – вонь гниющих водорослей, а с ближайших заводов тянуло жжёной резиной и почему-то заношенными берцами. Тусклые фонари только начинали разгораться, своим унылым электрическим светом безрезультатно соревнуясь с заходящем солнцем. Стив притормозил на перекрёстке, представляя карту с координатами, которые передала Наташа, назначив встречу. Уверенно повернув направо, он спокойно продолжил свой маршрут, будто местный житель. Дорога привела его к пустырю, раскинувшемуся за невысокой оградой из колючей проволоки. Ловко перепрыгнув через неё, игнорируя приоткрытые ворота, Стив приземлился в сухую траву и мусор. Так и оставшись на полусогнутых ногах, он осмотрелся, ничего подозрительного не выхватывая из теней лысых кустов, и двинулся к заброшенному заводу из красного кирпича, петляя, умело огибая светлые участки.  
Он влез через выбитое окно, оказавшись в зелёном коридоре с огромной буквой «С» на стене и выцветшей стрелочкой, указывающей налево. Пройдя по указателю, Стив остановился на площадке перед лестницей с монументальными красивыми перилами и высокими ступенями. Перешагнув третью отбитую ступень, он поднялся на четвёртый этаж, чётко следуя инструкции Нат. Хотя бы не подвал с секретными лабораториями – его уже это воодушевляло. Рванув на себя тяжёлую деревянную дверь без каких-либо электронных или обычных замков, он прошёл в свободное помещение с такими же высокими потолками, вот только окна отличались. Они были арочными, вытянутыми, тонкими и будто беззащитными перед дневным ярким светом или интимным лунным. Стив сразу узнал эти окна. Как и деревянный помост в центре зала —даже без разделочного стола, на котором некогда лежала Сандра Кинг. Но, ошеломлённо раскрыв рот, Стив застыл при виде человека, поднявшегося с этого теперь пустого помоста.  
— Ванда?  
Если бы музыка играла не только в кино, но и сопровождала в жизни, то Стив услышал бы истеричные вопли скрипок, пронизывающие вязкую тишину хищными клювами, потому что уже через мгновение он почувствовал сильную боль. Став невыносимо тяжёлым и неповоротливым, он неуклюже повалился вперёд, на пыльный пол, успев лишь дотронуться до своего затылка, который теперь напоминал застоявшуюся простоквашу.  
— О Господи, я надеюсь, ты его не убила? — услышал он взволнованный голос на периферии сумрачного сознания, которое почти сразу жадно поглотила пульсирующая влажная темнота.

_____________________________________________________________  
_(* Строчки из песни «The Humbling River», музыкальной группы Puscifer)_

  
**========== -8- ==========**

Наверно, от него дурно пахло. Стив весь был пропитан болью и солью. Едкий солёный вкус разъедал язык, казалось, изо рта польётся, как из переполненной дождевой водой миски, стоит открыть его. В ушах стоял глухой отдалённый шум, происхождение которого он всё никак не мог распознать. Стив попытался разомкнуть веки, но тщетно – боль пронзила от макушки до самых ног и осела тошнотой в пустом желудке. Ему почудилось, что тело повело вниз, но он не упал, упёршись плечом в холодную стену. Мягкую стену. А может, всё же пол? Или матрац? Обычный человек погиб бы, но его законсервированный сывороткой организм бешено пытался залечить себя. Вот только с болью сыворотка не справлялась, никогда не справлялась. И Стив чувствовал себя то ли медленно подыхающим, то ли уже сдохшим, а это просто душа, как надутый гелием воздушный шарик, пыталась отвязаться от пока ещё не остывшего тела, тревожа оголённую нервную сеть.  
У него был перелом основания черепа. Скорее всего, сломали затылочную кость и заднюю часть височной. Возможно, повредили внутреннюю сонную артерию – Стиву было липко, будто на него вылили бак с бычьей кровью. Но, быть может, так только казалось. Он вновь попытался открыть глаза и пошевелиться. Пальцы двигались, чувствовали под собой жёсткий джинсовый рубчик. Стив мотнул ногой, но пнул только воздух – он всё же лежал, видимо, сначала на боку, а потом на спине. Очень медленно, но к нему возвращались чувства пространства и плоскости – и сейчас он точно был в горизонтальной. Стив повернул голову, пытаясь выкашлять и выплюнуть ликвор, и кто-то позаботился, подложив под голову валик и укрыв чем-то. Правда, это что-то чьё-то совершенно не грело. Стива начало знобить.  
— Тшш, ты в порядке, — почти ласково чужие пальцы осторожно погладили волосы.  
— Наташа, — Стив дёрнулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновений. В груди поднялся иррациональный страх, он ошпарил, заставляя всё тело в недоверии напрячься. — Что?.. Зачем?  
Стив мотнул головой, прогоняя чужую руку, и тут же скривился от боли. Казалось, что даже если он откроет сейчас глаза, то ничего не увидит, кроме выжигающего сетчатку яркого света.  
— Тшш, тебе надо отдохнуть. Ты поправляешься.  
Конечно. Конечно, он поправляется. Вот только сколько уйдёт на это времени? Двое суток? Трое? Прежде чем он сможет подняться, чтобы его вновь не уложили на лопатки. Стиву нужны были силы и возможность здраво мыслить и понимать. Между сухих губ ему аккуратно вставили трубочку, и Стив покорно втянул в себя чуть сладковатую воду, перебивая отвратительную соль во рту. Вновь откинувшись на валик, уже через мгновение он провалился в больной и беспокойный, но восстанавливающий силы сон.  
Он не был прикован. Он мог бы попробовать просто встать и уйти. Стив осторожно подсмотрел через слипшиеся ресницы, кусками выхватывая детали. Он находился всё там же. В том же здании, в той же комнате, которая скорее напоминала когда-то пышную бальную залу в стиле модерн. Две мраморные колонны с витиеватой резьбой великанами росли перед широкими парадными дверями, и ещё две слева визуально разбивали помещение. Перед окнами находились тонкие изящные перила, и на них висели кронштейны с горшками, в которых давно увял без воды папоротник. Стив лежал в самом центре на металлическом столе, будто выставленный на всеобщее обозрение. Его передёрнуло. Он представил, что сейчас войдёт голый призрак Осмента и укусит его за бедро. Но вместо него на Стива посмотрела Наташа, повернув, как подсолнух к солнцу, свою рыжую голову.  
— Мне стоит тебя опасаться? — Стив медленно сел и, развернувшись к Наташе, свесил гудящие ноги. Он аккуратно дотронулся до своего затылка, стараясь не делать резких движений, волосы слиплись жёсткой паклей. Он осторожно взглянул на Наташу, которая казалась расслабленной, сидя в полинявшем кресле, словно только что приобретённом в антикварной лавке.  
Стив ей не верил. Не верил мягкому виноватому взгляду. Не верил плавному движению груди при вдохе и выдохе. Не верил, даже когда она сказала «прости». Друзья куда опаснее врагов. Они знают, как и куда бить.  
— Ты меня сторожила? — Стив проигнорировал извинения. — Где Ванда?  
— Смотрела, чтобы тебе не стало плохо. Ванда отлучилась в супермаркет, — коротко пояснила она, стараясь говорить как можно тише, но разборчивее.  
— Я могу сходить в туалет, не переживая, что, повернувшись к тебе спиной, вновь получу чем-то тяжёлым?  
— Стив, — Наташа как-то совершенно замученно вздохнула и помотала головой из стороны в сторону. — Нам нужно было тебя нейтрализовать.  
— Нам? Нейтрализовать? Меня? — Стив встал на ноги, голова кружилась, а по телу растеклась застоялая слабость, делая руки тяжёлыми, а мысли неповоротливыми. Его реакции были всё ещё заторможенными, он ощущал себя мухой, увязшей в сиропе.  
Когда дверь протяжно заскрипела, вздымая по мраморному полу пыль, Стив развернулся. Это вошла Ванда. Она была будто выцветшая, отчего казалась совсем повзрослевшей. В правой руке она держала пакет с зелёным логотипом Холфудс. Стив заметил этот супермаркет органических продуктов, когда добирался до места встречи – слишком дорогой для подобного района. Ванда глядела на Стива испуганно и затравленно. Стив не любил, когда она так смотрела, он всегда чувствовал себя виноватым, будто именно он был причиной этого взгляда. Словно он мог исправить что-то, но стоило начать, и становилось только хуже. Как малолетний ребёнок, дорвавшийся до пушистого хорошенького котёнка – от переизбытка чувств он делал исключительно больно.  
— Я думал, ты навсегда вернулась в Заковию, — ему просто надо было что-то сказать, начать первым. Иначе Ванда так и не сдвинулась бы с места, бледной статуей впечатавшись ступнями в пол. Они не виделись больше двух лет, и Стиву было жаль, что их встреча вышла именно такой.  
— Я тоже так думала, — она прошла вперёд и положила пакет на стол-кушетку, рядом со Стивом. Из пакета безобидно выглядывали свежие овощи и зелень – здоровый вегетарианский набор.  
— Если вы решили пригласить меня таким образом на дружеский салат, — Стив машинально потрогал ноющий затылок, — то могли бы захватить с собой хотя бы бутылку вина.  
— Роджерс, нам надо поговорить, — фраза, сказанная Наташей, напряжением повисла в воздухе между ними. Стив ненавидел эти слова, слишком часто он начинал с них сам, сразу после принося плохие вести.

Стив старался не думать, что мог бы найти Баки полгода назад. Или год. Он мог бы его вообще не выпускать из вида. Решение самоизолироваться казалось тогда взвешенным, к тому же именно это советовал и Сэм. Он доедал пасту, когда между делом предложил осесть в Аризоне, хотя сам и собирался в Сан-Хосе. Говорил, что ему нравится там климат, не засушливый, но и не дождливый, куда комфортнее, чем в Сан-Франциско. По крайней мере, так написано в «википедии». Наматывая последнюю длинную макаронину на вилку, добавил: «Не преследуй его». Стив не мог не преследовать, Баки был его личным зудом под кожей, которая ныла и ныла, а он всё чесал и чесал. Поэтому Стив попросил, чтобы никто и никогда не давал ему контактов Баки, не рассказывал, какие теперь истории хранит его личное дело, каким человеком он стал. Баки хотел новую жизнь – Стив обязан был ему её предоставить. Теперь он стал непрошеным призраком его прошлого, просроченным безумием, ненужным хламом. А хламу не подобает тянуться за хозяевами, если они решили переехать. А ещё Сэм попросил не преследовать неприятности, сказав, что они сами его найдут, когда потребуется. Вот они и нашли, рыжей бестией в его погибающем саду в Аризоне. Сейчас Стиву та встреча с Наташей казалась ужасно далёкой, древнее, чем последний поцелуй его мамы. Стив не сдержал слово, данное самому себе, и нависшая угроза стала лишь поводом. Он ворвался в новую жизнь Баки подлым обманщиком. Выкрал кусок, подглядел её, как сквозь приоткрытую щель в двери, и наследил, а ведь его никто не приглашал. Похотливо опробовал постель Баки и его самого. Он знал и понимал, что у него не было права вновь втягивать Баки в проклятое болото, кишащее мерзавцами, плетущими интриги против мирной жизни, как и нет права больше ни у кого. Поэтому Стив переводил тяжёлый взгляд с Ванды на Наташу, похожий на человека, которому только что вырвали печень и бросили на съедение голодным безумцам.  
— Сандра Кинг работала со мной и Пьетро. Он её терпеть не мог, называл копчёной воблой, — Ванда хмыкнула, она старалась не смотреть в сторону Стива, ища поддержку в ничего не выражающих зелёных глазах Романофф. — Но мне было чему у неё поучиться, она очень сильный телепат. Та ещё ведьма. Сегментом её работы были мутанты. Она их выслеживала, вербовала, обучала, держала под контролем. Сандра в основном работала с детьми, теми, кто не успел попасть под влияние Чарльза Ксавьера и его школы. Но, насколько я знаю, она с профессором никогда в открытую не конфликтовала, мир мутантов слишком мал и хрупок, и Сандра не рисковала. Незадолго до Альтрона до нас с Пьетро дошёл слух, что Сандра начала новый совместный проект с группой учёных, чьих имён мы не знали. А уверены мы были лишь в том, что для работы им нужны мутанты.  
— Значит, Кевин и Сандра познакомились, когда оба работали на Гидру? — Стив спросил скорее для себя, сцепляя звенья логической цепи. Он начал не с того конца, слишком сосредоточившись на троице: пропавших Кинге и Соколовской и убитом Али, тогда как всё началось именно с Кевина Осмента и, как оказалось, Сандры. Он не учёл их связь, не мог думать, когда в его руках был Баки. Глупец. Ванда вздохнула и пожала плечами, давая понять, что больше она ничего не знает и рассказать ей нечего. — Для чего вы меня нейтрализовали?  
Последнее слово Стив выделил в воздухе кавычками и посмотрел на Наташу.  
—Пойдём, пройдёмся, — она мягко поднялась, предлагая руку Стиву, но тот отмахнулся. От обеих отмахнулся, хоть ноги всё ещё были ватными, а голова одновременно болела и кружилась до тошноты.  
Он шёл как под конвоем между ними, Ванда лишь немного отставала, максимум на полшага. Наташа вошла первой в лифт, затем Стив и только потом Ванда. Она натужно закрыла ржавую дверь-гармошку, и кабина поехала вниз. Ну конечно, подвал — теперь Стив в этом не сомневался.  
В узком коридоре стены были выкрашены в густой зелёный цвет, краска где-то вздувалась мозолями разных размеров, а где-то шла тонкими трещинами. И без того жёлтый потолок пестрил ржавыми разводами. Каждый их шаг отдавался гулким эхом, запутавшимся в треске старых флуоресцентных ламп. Остановившись у последней двери, Наташа набрала несложную комбинацию на древнем домофоне, он протяжно мерзко пискнул и резко замолк, как ловко прихлопнутый комар. Она толкнула тяжёлую дверь и проскользнула внутрь. Подобравшись, Стив шагнул следом за ней, готовый драться и защищаться в любой момент.  
В нос ударил запах химикатов. Едкая больничная вонь, формалин, спирт и что-то ещё. Будто кто-то размолол таблетки в пыль и пустил её по вентиляции, и теперь от воздуха всё чесалось. Пахло железом и нездоровой плотью. Гнильцой и прогрессирующей болезнью, отчего хотелось сбежать отсюда, ну или хотя бы раскрыть настежь окна, которых здесь, конечно же, не было. Цепкий взгляд Стива выхватил две койки с жёсткими и толстыми ремнями-фиксаторами, пыльные металлические столики с медицинскими приборами, не знающими стерильности, заляпанные отпечатками пальцев и ладоней стеклянные шкафчики и белую полупрозрачную ширму. За ней был человек. Стив видел его худой и сгорбленный силуэт. Он сидел за столом, и, казалось, спал. Но стоило Наташе коротко откашляться, как этот потревоженный силуэт вздрогнул, а после медленно поднялся. Человек сделал всего два шага — а Стиву уже почудилось, что он слышит скрип его суставов — и вышел из-за ширмы. Предсказуемо, на нём был измятый халат в грязных пятнах неизвестного происхождения. На одной его руке резиновая перчатка оказалась полусползшей, будто он хотел её снять, но передумал в последний момент, нижнюю часть землистого лица скрывала медицинская маска, но Стив всё равно узнал мутные стеклянные глаза, которые не раз рассматривал на фото и видеоматериалах. На него осоловело глядел Кевин Осмент. Вполне себе живой. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд.

**========== -9- ==========**

До зари оставалось всего ничего, внутренние биологические часы никогда не обманывали Стива, даже если в его голове стоял густой туман, словно после адского похмелья, о вкусе которого он должен был давным-давно позабыть. Кевин Осмент выдвинул кушетку и предложил всем сесть. Сам он устроился на скрипучем стуле, на котором сидел до этого, спрятавшись за ширмой. Кевин оставлял впечатление хладнокровного целеустремлённого человека, вот только сейчас Стив всё никак не мог его прочесть. И когда тот стянул медицинскую маску, Стив понял, почему. Его иссушенное лицо казалось восковым. Пергамент кожи обтягивал череп, губы были серыми и словно смыкались с трудом, застыв в язвительной улыбке безумца. Его ноздри то и дело дёргались и раздувались, он принюхивался, точно пробовал гостей на вкус.  
— Рад с вами познакомиться, Роджерс, — его глаза безжизненными белилами мазнули и легли на разгорячённую кожу Стива, запечатлели его нездоровый румянец. Осмент с трудом выговаривал каждое слово, его челюсть, будто на шарнирах, с треском открывалась и закрывалась. Он походил на бальзамированный труп, который только что подготовили к торжественному погребению перед старыми друзьями и любящими родственниками.  
— Не могу сказать, что разделяю вашу радость, — Стив покосился на Наташу, она поднялась с кушетки, словно ей плевать на их беседу, и отошла к стеклянным шкафам. — К тому же, по последним моим данным, вы уже полтора года как мертвы. Два выстрела в грудь и один в шею — судебно-медицинская экспертиза подтвердила вашу биологическую смерть.  
— Знаете ли, что такое СВЖ, Стив? — Кевин так и не стянул с себя одну перчатку, переплёл между собой узловатые пальцы-веточки. Его ничего не выражающие глаза не сочетались даже со столь скупыми движениями. Стиву всё ещё казалось, что перед ним марионетка, свежая мумия. — Именно так мы назвали препарат, синтезированный на основе биологического материала… вашего друга.  
Стив невольно вздрогнул и сжал кулаки, отчего ногти впились в ладони. Он мог бы прямо здесь и сейчас переломить хребет Осменту, в чьём теле, кажется, и так уже не теплилась жизнь.  
— Синдром второй жизни. Мария придумала, она у нас поклонница Достоевского, поэтому не может без лирики. Процесс её мышления сопровождается глубокими эмоциональными переживаниями, но это никогда не мешало ей придерживаться логики и строгих теоретических построений. Чудо, а не учёный.  
— Но я здесь не для лирики, Кевин. И всё ещё не понимаю, что меня удерживает от того, чтобы не свернуть тебе шею, — губы Стива кривились от отвращения к этому человеку, но голос его был ровным и спокойным, уверенным.  
Осмент хрипло и одновременно скрипуче рассмеялся. Его оскал был жутким и тошнотворным.  
— Как быстро мы с тобой перешли на неформальный язык общения. Даже Наташа продержалась дольше.  
Та пожала плечами, и её правая изогнутая бровь приподнялась, на её изумленном лице застыл вопрос: «разве?», с примесью того же отвращения, которое испытывал Стив. Странно, но он впервые подумал, что не уверен, кого Наташа и Ванда будут защищать в случае чего: Осмента от него или его от Осмента.  
— СВЖ — это то, что мы с тобой искали, Стив. — Наташа приняла защитную позу, скрестив руки на груди. — Именно этот вирус столь массово испытали в Бенине.  
— Это не вирус! — перебил её Осмент и пренебрежительно отмахнулся, но тут же поубавил собственную пылкость и булькающе рассмеялся. — Хотя, если вам так удобнее считать, можете называть и вирусом. В Бенине же была намеренная демонстрация. Скорость передачи, инкубационный период, его взаимодействие с патогенной средой Кинг, Соколовская и Али довели почти до совершенства. Улучшили все показатели, кроме одного. «Возрождённые» по-прежнему не поддаются контролю. И я самый главный пример этого.  
Он почти с гордостью распрямил свои скошенные плечи, а Стив так и не мог сложить два и два, потому что демонстрация была как раз именно здесь и именно для него, Стива. И что ещё за «возрождённые»? Инфицированные?  
— Это я убил Али, — Кевин медленно склонил голову набок, и его челюсть дрогнула и чуть выдвинулась вперёд с характерным треском. — Это не входило в мои планы, я всего лишь хотел поговорить с ним, когда узнал, что он решил отойти от дел. Всегда догадывался, что он будет первым, кто струсит. В конце концов, я был ограничен в ресурсах и не мог один продолжать исследования. Мне нужен был помощник, но Мансур отказался, решив, что теперь это не его проблемы. Идиот. Он даже не представлял, чем может обернуться для человечества применение СВЖ массово. Вот я ему и попытался объяснить.  
Стив вспомнил жуткую картину в доме Мансура, его самого — несуразно выпотрошенного и словно изумленного этим, вонь горелого мяса. Тошнота вмиг подобралась к горлу. Осмент не паясничал, так просто говоря о содеянном, но и уж точно не раскаивался. Будто съесть своего бывшего коллегу ради доказательства собственной правоты — это в порядке вещей.  
— Ты его съел.  
— Побочное действие СВЖ.  
— Но ты кажешься вполне вменяемым? — Стив посмотрел на Наташу, затем на Ванду и вновь на Осмента. Нет, «вменяемый» было не лучшим словом в их компании. Стив ощущал себя кэрролловской Алисой, провалившейся в зазеркалье. Он словно оказался на вечеринке безумцев. И его терпение подходило к концу. Но он прекрасно помнил отчёты об инфицированных или, как говорил Осмент, «возрождённых» в Бенине, он помнил и отчёт о происшествии с самим Осментом, когда его застрелили — неконтролируемая агрессия, возбуждённая ЦНС и отсутствие реакций на речь. Два и два всё никак не складывались.  
— СВЖ — это вроде синтезированной новой сыворотки супер-человека, твоей или же Зимнего солдата, — Наташа сложила руки на груди — привычная поза, когда она собиралась говорить долго и нудно. — Только похожа она по свойствам скорее на вирус, так как передаётся через слюну и кровь. Он — вирус или она — сыворотка, как нравится больше, улучшает большинство показателей, увеличивает силу, скорость и ускоряет общий метаболизм организма, что приводит и к быстрому истощению. Поэтому для его поддержания возрождённо-инфицированному требуются ресурсы. Отсюда и нападения с актами каннибализма. Вирус мутационно воздействует на белок, кодируемый геном FOXP2, отвечающий за регулировку развития мозга и речи, что приводит к необратимым изменениям в поведении человека.  
— Но не мутантов, — уточнил Осмент, взглянув на Наташу, как на свою лучшую студентку, красавицу-умницу.  
— Если сыворотку массово пустят в ход, то со всем человечеством произойдёт то, что случилось в Бенине. За какие-то пару недель погибнет несколько миллионов, может и больше. Люди просто будут жрать друг друга, стремясь пополнять свои ресурсы. Сильные, быстрые, выносливые, но совершенно безумные. — Ванда смотрела в стену напротив, всё ещё избегая контакта глаза в глаза со Стивом. — Это как снежный ком.  
Стиву показалось, что его вновь ударили по голове, он ощутил себя беспомощным младенцем в вакууме.  
— Вы сказали, — он обратился скорее ко всем сразу, — что сыворотка приводит к необратимым изменениям человека, но не мутантов.  
— Верно, но только тех, кто обладает геном «Фактор Икс». Таких, как мною обожаемая милая Ванда.  
— И Сандра.  
— И Сандра. Их жизненные показатели возрастают втрое. Сила, молодость, регенерация. Вот только эффект не постоянный. Он кратковременный. Правда, это лишь вопрос тестов и исследований.  
— Ты мутант? Почему ты жив? Чего, чёрт возьми, добиваешься?  
— Я учёный.  
Наташа напряжёно вытянулась, выпрямляя спину и сжимая руки в кулаки. Стив знает и эту позу тоже — она готова начать драться в любой момент.  
— Обычно я таких просто называю психами и больными ублюдками, — выплюнул Стив, но Осмента это вряд ли задело.  
— Сыворотка истощает мой организм, — Кевин нагнул голову к груди, впиваясь в Стива тяжёлым мутным взглядом исподлобья. Его губы — тонкая линия — скривились в плотоядном оскале. — И я не буду отрицать, что ты выглядишь чертовски аппетитно и меня, не менее чертовски, тянет восполнить свои ресурсы.  
Его челюсть мелко затряслась, а ноздри заходили ходуном. Кончик серо-голубого языка с налётом мазнул по губам. Его жилистое тело напряглось, а на скулах дёрнулись желваки. Он будто уже представлял, с какого куска Стива начнёт. Как предпочтёт его: сырым, тёплым, жёстким шматком мяса или же прожаренным бифштексом. Он встрепенулся и вновь выпрямился.  
— Сандра не знала, что я разработал блокатор. Он не нейтрализует и не выводит из организма сыворотку, но способен притупить её воздействие. Вот только через некоторое время она адаптируется, и блокатор просто перестаёт действовать. Так что это не панацея от СВЖ. Пока.  
— Пока?  
— Клин клином, Роджерс. Антидот можно разработать только на основе биоматериала Барнса.  
— Баки.  
Стив метнул обеспокоенный и злой взгляд в сторону Наташи.  
— Когда Ванда вышла на Осмента, он был практически уже в состоянии «возрождённого». Нам нужно было как можно скорее, пока он был всё ещё в сознании, доставить ему Барнса.  
— Баки! — как заведённый и позабывший любые другие слова, вновь повторил Стив. Он вскочил на ноги, и кушетка со скрипом откатилась к стене, будто на ней всё ещё не сидела Ванда, либо она была невесомым пёрышком. — Где он? Что вы с ним сделали?  
Он в один шаг очутился перед Наташей, почти прижав её к стеклянным шкафам. Осмент за спиной хрипло смеялся.  
— Ты слишком пристрастен, Стив. Поэтому мы тебя и нейтрализовали, у нас не было времени что-то объяснять тебе и рассказывать, а вменяемый доктор — единственный наш шанс предотвратить катастрофу.  
— Господи, Стив, я не хотела, — упавшим голосом залепетала Ванда. — Но ты бы нам просто не дал доставить Баки к нему.  
— Вы не имели права, — прорычал он.  
— Имели. И ты это прекрасно понимаешь, Стив.  
Наташа на мгновение зажмурилась, когда ладонь Стива рядом с её лицом впечаталась в стекло, и оно покрылось паутиной трещин.  
— Где он? — сквозь зубы переспросил Стив в последний раз, иначе следующий удар пришёлся бы точно по назначению.  
— Однако, какие страсти.  
Осмент скорее сполз со своего стула. Его фигура напоминала знак вопроса. Стив взглянул на него, жалкого и исхудавшего. Его хотелось прихлопнуть как насекомое. Быстро, всего-то одним ударом. Из милосердия.  
— Прямо личная драма. Терзает душу сильнее, чем собственная, — Осмент картинно взмахнул рукой в перчатке и, кажется, совершенно не в тему, но лирично задумавшись, добавил. — Знаешь, Стив, мы трижды спорили с Сандрой о Шопенгауэре. Она обожает Шопенгауэра. Её дело побудило меня начать философские исследования, а ей нужна была моя помощь профессионала и учёного. Мне казалось, что мы идеально дополняем друг друга.  
— А потом она в тебя всадила иглу с вирусом, когда поняла, что ты больше не будешь плясать под её дудку, — закончила за него Наташа, глядя через плечо Стива.  
— Знаешь, шпионка, если ты заметила, в каждом человеке существует некая первобытная сила, которая проявляется в жажде жить. Даже во мне сейчас она есть. Эта грубая и безжалостная сила, которую почти невозможно преодолеть. Сандра всегда была подвержена этой страсти особенно сильно. Я понимаю её.  
— Старая кошёлка, которой захотелось вечной молодости, — уголки полных губ Наташи приподнялись в язвительной улыбке.  
— И кто знает, насколько она близка к этому? Хотя для конечной цели ей нужен Барнс не меньше, чем нам.  
Стиву показалось, что он выпал из реальности. Осмент дышал тяжело и со свистом, как больной астмой перед приступом, но убогим и уязвимым себя чувствовал именно Стив. Тот же обогнул стол с медицинскими приборами и, шаркая, подошёл к двери. Он набрал на домофоне код, когда Стив встал рядом.  
— Минус третий этаж. Он там, — убедительно зашептал Осмент, почти приложив губы к уху Стива. И Стиву показалось, что он вряд ли дёрнется, даже если тот вздумает откусить его ухо и съесть.

**========== -10- ==========**

Подвал был сырым, пахло ржавчиной и плесенью. По облезшим извилистым трубам вдоль стены с мерным надоедливым журчанием бежала вода — отголосок мира, который ещё вполне себе существовал за пределами этого старого заброшенного здания. Стив сделал очередной шаг, оставляя позади себя три лестничных пролёта, испытывая болезненное и одновременно трусливое ощущение, из-за которого заходилось сердце и сосало под ложечкой. Он боялся встречи с Баки. Не знал, как посмотреть ему в глаза, что сказать. С чего начать хотя бы и как оправдаться.  
Слева в конце узкого чёрного коридора, туманно рассеиваясь, горел свет, Стив слышал потрескивание ламп. Он оповестил о своём приходе, нарочито громко шаркнул подошвой, вздымая сухую пыль, и вышел из тени, попадая в круг жёлтого света, встречаясь с самым недвусмысленным, банальным и тошнотворным ужасом. Баки смотрел на Стива несколько секунд, совершенно не моргая, в неподдельном испуге округлив потемневшие глаза. А потом они стали льдистыми. Колючими и полными презрения. Баки откинул голову, ударившись затылком о стену, и рассмеялся. Он смеялся издевательски долго, хрипло, будто простуженно.  
— Не ожидал, — сквозь хохот сказал Баки и покачал головой, будто всё ещё не мог поверить. После он резко оборвал смех, точно иглу подняли с пластинки, но эхо от него всё ещё отталкивалось от стен где-то в недрах коридора. — Сукин ты сын!  
Баки в одно быстрое движение очутился на ногах, вскочив с продавленного матраса в самом центре камеры, и с грохотом ударил правой рукой по стальным толстым прутьям решётки, а затем лязгнул по ним же протезом.  
— Ба… — Стив проглотил второй слог, своевременно одумавшись, и инстинктивно отскочил назад. — Джон, послушай.  
Он вытянул раскрытые ладони перед собой, показывая, что безоружен и не намерен причинить вреда. Одновременно Стив оценил крепкую конструкцию камеры и толщину решётки с вполне современным электронным замком. Пустяк, если постараться, то он со всем этим справится.  
 — Я пришёл освободить тебя, — прозвучало по-рыцарски наивно, довольно глупо и пафосно.  
Баки резко остановился, перестав метаться диким зверем туда-обратно по небольшой комнате два на два метра, и, взглянув через плечо, язвительно усмехнулся.  
— Сначала похитил, а теперь освобождаешь? Со мной стокгольмский синдром не сработает, не надейся, — зло оскалился он.  
— Я тебя не похищал, они…  
— Вы из какой-то чёртовой секты? Долбанутые наркоманы? Не знаю, сбрендившие вампиры?! — он выставил вперёд свою руку, демонстрируя неаккуратно перевязанный окровавленным бинтом сгиб локтя. — Или, может, хотите меня сожрать? Точно. И как я не подумал сразу? Особенно та, рыжая, смотрит на меня очень и очень плотоядно, будто наоборот, это я когда-то съел её детей.  
— Ну, почти, можно и так выразиться, — Стив невинно пожал плечами, словно они с Баки перебрасывались безобидными шуточками, а не стояли друг напротив друга, разделённые толстенной панджарой. — И я, правда, пришёл тебя выпустить.  
Стив сделал шаг навстречу, а потом ещё один, периферийным зрением замечая, как Баки, растерянный и подавленный, наоборот, забился в дальний угол. Сморгнув влажную пелену, Стив сосредоточился на слабых местах в стене, куда в неё, пусть и глубоко, но не столь надёжно, врезались крепкие прутья. Перед тем как металл натужно заскрипел, ломая бетон в крошку, повисла тревожная тишина, и Стив даже не успел подумать, что своей нечеловеческой силой, похожий на взбешённого гризли, напугает Баки ещё больше. А ведь тот и сам мог бы выбраться, если бы знал, какой недюжинной силой владеет.  
Скрежет металла проходился бензопилой по взвинченным нервам, но когда он утих, а выгнутая решётка, если смотреть сверху, теперь напоминала букву «С», Стив даже не успел отдышаться, как получил жёсткий удар в бок. Уже через мгновение Баки пригвоздил его к стене, оторвав ноги от пола, вцепившись правой рукой в незащищённое горло. Стив почувствовал тупую боль в затылке, напоминающую о недавнем переломе. Он попытался вдохнуть, но не вышло — дыхательные пути сдавило с нещадной силой. Атака Баки была слишком быстрой и жестокой, как у отчаявшегося человека. И он смотрел. Смотрел глазами, полными смертельного ужаса, но не на Стива, а куда-то глубоко внутрь себя, как если бы только там тлел огонь в окружающей его кромешной тьме.  
— Ба-ки, — голос Стива был царапающим, как и судорожно сжимающиеся пальцы на руке, крепко сдавившей его горло. — П-жалуста.  
Тот вряд ли услышал, но хватка на шее Стива ослабла, вот только воздух, попавший толчками в лёгкие, был тут же выбит вновь. Баки взревел, будто ранил самого себя, а не врезал Стиву мощным ударом с левой, отчего его протез, не предназначенный для таких нагрузок, пошёл трещинами в механизмах, имитирующих суставы. Пястно-фаланговые и лучезапястный сломались, как хлебные палочки, но он продолжал выбивать из Стива дух, будто тот был всего лишь боксёрской грушей. Но боль пробуждала инстинкт самосохранения и, удачно поставив блок, тем самым перехватив наконец раздробленный протез, Стив крутанулся, нанося Баки крепкую заушину локтем и ловко подсекая. Тот рухнул на пол, а Стив точным и резким движением приложил его затылком, просто не зная, что ещё делать. Баки повалился окончательно, совершенно безвольный и обмякший, как кипа связанной ветоши. Шок от произошедшего догнал Стива почти мгновенно.

Ванда молчала. Взгляд её глаз цвета серого тумана смещался с Наташи на Стива, которого нестерпимо тянуло наружу, ему физически был необходим свежий ветер, налетающий со стороны Канады, простор и возможность пробежаться. Когда же Стив повторил в который раз, что они не должны были втягивать Баки в это, Наташа покраснела как ДЕФТОН-1 и сжала кулаки, готовая вбить, если потребуется, свою правду.  
— Мы уже втянули его в это, Роджерс, — проговорила она сквозь зубы.  
Стив коротко выдохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу. Он вновь развернулся к Баки, которого до этого аккуратно уложил на одну из кушеток. Осмент настаивал на фиксирующих ремнях. Хотя нет, настаивать он не мог, Стив почти сразу грубо выпроводил его из комнаты-лаборатории.  
— Нат, мы можем пообщаться со Стивом наедине? — Ванда еле слышно вздохнула и отошла от стены, её одежда — длинная парка без подкладки — мягко зашуршала.  
Наташа лишь пожала плечами, маскируя раздражение под равнодушие, и, не протестуя, вышла. Стив же тяжело опустился на хлипкий стул, обтянутый зелёным полинялым сукном. Ванда давно заметила, как Стив смотрел на Баки с горячей любовью и сожалением. Это выглядело откровенно и болезненно. Почти жалко, потому что Стив готов был стоять на коленях в присутствии Баки, наплевав, что он даже без сознания и ему уж точно всё равно. Она подошла поближе, но замерла всё же на безопасном расстоянии.  
— Говори, — коротко велел Стив, даже не глядя в её сторону.  
— Я подумала, что должна сказать тебе. Я знаю, что вас с Баки связывает гораздо большее, чем дружба, — она говорила тихо и осторожно, давая понять, что сообщает обдуманное решение, хотя обдумывать тут было нечего. — Я видела это. Видела, как вы были вместе. Прости.  
Стив раскрыл и тут же захлопнул рот, понимая, какое именно «вместе» она имеет в виду. Теперь он чувствовал себя неловко, словно его застали за чем-то непристойным здесь и сейчас, а не на задворках памяти Баки, где они, казалось, вечность назад занимались любовью. Но к этой неловкости примешивалось ещё и что-то волнующее, как если бы он неистово желал содрать с себя сдавливающую тесную одежду и наконец вступить в холодные воды живительного озера — на какой-то миг Стив ощутил облегчение от того, что хоть с кем-то может поговорить в открытую о своих чувствах, пусть и подло подсмотренных.  
Ну конечно, конечно, Ванда залезла в голову Баки, очевидно, что Наташа не справилась бы с ним одна. А та вскрыла его своими алыми магическими нитями, как нейлоновой леской, сделав Баки беспомощным, воздействовала на самые болезненные точки, сыграла на них, будто на расстроенном инструменте. Стив проходил через это сам и до сих пор помнит, как после подобной пытки ещё долго и больно всё резонировало внутри.  
— Это не имеет значения. Я совершил глупость, когда… Когда так сблизился с ним.  
— Имеет, Стив, — Ванда грациозно опустилась на маленький коврик, совершенно неуместный здесь, и принялась перебирать его ворсинки. — Баки, он нашёл тебя. Это он сблизился с тобой, несмотря ни на что. Несмотря на отсутствие воспоминаний и вашего совместного прошлого. Это поражает. И чем-то напомнило мне нашу связь с Пьетро.  
— А я его предал, вновь подвёл, — Стив покачал головой и потянулся к кушетке, где всё ещё без сознания лежал Баки, но резко отдёрнул руку, не успев коснуться плеча или хотя бы спутанных волос. Их близость была исключительно печальной, что бы ни говорила сейчас Ванда, а теперь и вовсе стала безумием.  
— Я могу вернуть его. Просто подумай над этим.  
— Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы он вновь всё вспомнил? — переспросил Стив недоверчиво. Ванда в ответ молча кивнула, соскребая с ногтя указательного пальца кусочек чёрного лака. — Я не могу так с ним поступить.  
Стив верил в то, что говорил. Хоть и не имел ни малейшего представления, как оправдаться перед Баки, не затронув драматические события его прошлого, беспощадно фактурные и полные смысла теперь особенно. Он был в западне обстоятельств, и те развивались без его ведома, каждый новый шаг казался Стиву тем самым крылом бабочки, взмах которого может повлечь за собой смертоносное цунами на другом берегу.  
— Баки хотел забыть, и мы не имеем права жонглировать его воспоминаниями. В конце концов, это был именно его выбор, — голос Стива звучал безмятежно — слишком безмятежно, но Ванду это вряд ли успокаивало. Так говорят только по-настоящему уставшие люди. Конечно, он думал о возможности всё повернуть вспять, эта мысль плавала у самой кромки сознания, но Стив не собирался высказывать её вслух, пусть она и грызла навязчиво своими острыми жёлтыми пираньими зубками.  
Стив вздрогнул, отреагировав на пронзительный писк домофона. Тяжёлая дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату вошёл Осмент, кособоко переваливаясь. Его правая рука была прижата к груди, а пальцы казались болезненно выломанными. Взгляд Осмента метнулся от Стива к Ванде и следом к Баки — его глаза застыли не моргая, будто стеклянные шары.  
— А ты уверен? Уверен в том, что забыть было его собственным добровольным решением?  
Внезапный вопрос завис в воздухе огромным мыльным пузырём, сквозь который предметы казались поплывшими и нечёткими. Стива замутило, и он покосился на Баки, будто тот был готов ответить на любой вопрос, а особенно на этот, подняться, отряхнуться и улыбнуться, положить свою тёплую ладонь на плечо Стива и сказать, что именно так всё и было. Но нет, он по-прежнему лежал карикатурно вытянутый по стойке «смирно», бледный и безучастный, напоминавший того Баки, что, выеденный по кусочку, снился ему.  
Нет, у Стива не было ни малейшего повода сомневаться в профессоре Ксавьере и верить отщепенцу ГИДРЫ теперь. Чёртову манипулятору, поманившему пальцем, из-за которого и случилось всё это дерьмо. Осмент пытался внушить ему неуверенность, хотел напугать, всё больше нагнетая зловещее напряжение только одним своим видом, и умело сеял сомнения.  
— После развала ЩИТа нам всем пришлось залечь на дно. Сложное было время, — Осмент скрипуче рассмеялся, совершенно равнодушно и неуместно. — Не то чтобы у меня есть к тебе личные счеты, Роджерс, но ты и твой друг сыграли в моей жизни далеко не последнюю роль. Наша встреча и то, что мы с тобой на одной стороне, сейчас даже кажется забавным.  
— Мы не на одной стороне, — напомнил Стив, хмуро буравя доктора взглядом.  
— Брось, давай без этого, пожалуйста. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Не до философствования и рассуждений о морали, — отмахнулся от него Осмент. — Будучи под прицелом, не так-то просто искать Зимнего Солдата, когда его параллельно ищет сам Капитан Америка. Это было слишком рискованно. Но после вашего раскола, когда самому Капитану Америка пришлось залечь на дно глубже нашего, мы могли свободно вздохнуть. Правда, тогда мы с Сандрой уже имели неразрешимые разногласия, результат которых ты можешь наблюдать сейчас, но я не об этом. Сандра сильный телепат и отличная ищейка. Не знаю, как это работает, но она говорила, что каждый человек оставляет в этой вселенной за собой шлейф из воспоминаний — они и являются радаром. Поэтому всё просто, нет воспоминаний — нет человека.  
У Стива перехватило дыхание, он чувствовал, что из него словно вытащили стержень, и он теряет опору. Баки же дёрнулся, как будто к его груди приложили дефибриллятор, и раскрыл ясные глаза.

**========== -11- ==========**

Кевин с вызывающе громким лязганьем отложил нож с округлым кончиком и вилку. Его худые пальцы словно почесали воздух и сразу же вцепились в сочный, практически совсем не подвергнутый термической обработке шматок мяса. Поднеся его к лицу дрожащими руками, он раскрыл рот, оголяя крупные жёлтые зубы, почти обнажённые от дёсен, и впился плотоядным укусом. Коричневый сок потёк по его острому подбородку. Осмент тряхнул головой, как собака, которая откручивает мясо от кости, и с чавканьем откусил. Стив почувствовал, как во рту скопилась слюна с горько-кислым привкусом желчи.  
— А ты не голоден? — тот не утруждал себя чистоплотностью, и даже рукавом не вытер блестящий жирный рот. Стив же отрицательно мотнул головой. — Еда, душ, кровать, генератор — тут есть всё необходимое даже на случай апокалипсиса.  
Осмент отбросил кусок мяса обратно на белую тарелку, перепачканную кровавым соком. Откинувшись на спинку стула, он судорожно втянул в себя воздух и медленно моргнул, в его долгих или же, наоборот, коротких паузах чувствовался напускной драматизм.  
— Видишь ли, Стив, когда ты слишком много знаешь, когда умён и образован, обладаешь высшей степенью сознательности, то одновременно со всем этим наиболее сильно подвержен и особым формам страдания и тоски. Можно считать это болезнью. Вот только четыре с половиной года назад Сандре поставили самый настоящий и неутешительный диагноз. Тогда мы через многое прошли, но я научился любить Сандру вместе с её болезнью. Она менялась. Мы больше не старели постепенно и синхронно, как это делают любящие супруги, но я смирился и пытался полюбить свою новую Сандру, как новую женщину — сработало, и этот необычный феномен приносил мне облегчение, словно я нашёл сам себе оправдание, но не изменил прежней, дорогой сердцу подруге. Постепенно перемены в ней стали меня соблазнять и возбуждать, я даже ласкал вздувшийся в её подмышечной впадине лимфоузел, как будто это третья грудь. Сандра стала для меня прекрасной инопланетянкой. Но она не опускала руки, в отличие от меня, её тяготила старость, а больная старость вдвойне. И опыты над СВЖ приобрели иной характер — теперь мы искали лекарство. И чем больше мы погружались в процесс создания сыворотки, тем сильнее отдалялась от меня Сандра, ей даже стало плевать, что у меня на ужин могли быть только кофе и сигарета. Она ревновала, настолько глубоко и слепо, что на её лице не содрогался даже самый маленький мускул, когда я входил в неё, а ведь секс тогда для неё стал практически пыткой. Она ревновала своего брата. Пока наши с Сандрой чувства постепенно всё больше походили на два стремительно тающих айсберга, Кларк с Марией, наоборот, становились всё ближе, и не как коллеги. Я всегда знал о болезненной привязанности Сандры к Кларку, но не думал, что она настолько патогенна.  
Осмент говорил так, будто вещал с трибуны. Чеканил тщательно подобранные слова в провокационные предложения о своей личной жизни, словно нарочно пытался вывести Стива из равновесия, хотя куда уж больше.  
— Я лично встречался с профессором Ксавьером, правда, и заранее понимал, что он ответит отказом. Этот благовоспитанный старик всегда слишком трясся над своими приёмышами, отстаивая их независимость, нам же с Сандрой они нужны были как расходный материал, которого после падения ГИДРЫ у нас больше не было в достатке. Но профессор, как я и ожидал, не поддался на уговоры и даже возможные перспективы. Не повёлся и на мою честность — я рассказал ему об СВЖ всё — что это и кто изобретатель сыворотки, поведал обо всех её возможных побочных эффектах как на людях, так и на мутантах, искренне пытаясь заверить, что эти недостатки всего лишь временные.  
Осмент резко умолк, будто закончил свой рассказ, и вернулся к куску мяса. Стив продолжал наблюдать, как он жадно терзал его жилистые края зубами.  
— После неудачных переговоров с Ксавьером Сандра окончательно взбеленилась, несмотря на её отличные анализы — болезнь постепенно отступала. Кевин с Марией перестали скрывать свои отношения, а у нас с Сандрой больше не было секса. Работа над СВЖ почти полностью остановилась, и моя дорогая Сандра линчевала полдеревни в Бенине. Что поделаешь, климакс, на фоне ревности к собственному младшему брату, — продолжил Осмент, его рассказ становился всё более сумбурным.  
Стив сжал челюсти с такой силой, что желваки заходили ходуном, а губы побелели. Что же это получается, Чарльз Ксавьер уже знал о Баки до их встречи? Знал, что кучка безумцев ищет его. Знал, что когда его найдут, участь Бенина могут разделить десятки стран. Понимал, насколько Баки опасен, и что он может стать яблоком раздора между людьми и мутантами. Ведь для одних СВЖ — смерть, а для других — сила и власть. Осмент победоносно оскалился, словно только что забил последний гвоздь в крышку гроба своего самого лютого врага.  
— Ты всё врёшь.  
— С чего бы? Барнс за стеной, и мне совершенно плевать, помнит ли он себя или нет. Это никак не помешает мне работать над антидотом.  
— А если я не позволю тебе использовать Баки?  
Боже праведный, кого он пытается обмануть? Стив даже блефовать не мог. Ничего не мог, он совершенно не владел ситуацией, будто голыми руками пытался поймать рыбу, но только бесполезно вспенивал солёную воду.  
— Такие как ты, такие, как Чарльз, вы даже в мыслях не допустите рискнуть десятками людей, пусть и ради вашего самого близкого человека. Вы скорее сами удавитесь. Поэтому не надо, Стив, не трепыхайся — это выглядит жалко. Тем более, я ничего не сделаю твоему Баки, лишь пару укольчиков.  
Стив не дал согласие, не в силах произнести его вслух, а Осмент упивался его беспомощностью, словно уже отрезал от него кусок мяса и вот-вот начнёт пировать.  
— Дай ему шанс вспомнить прошлое, думаю, он бы этого хотел, — а вот и приправил жгучим перцем, осталось только хорошенько отбить. — Всё исправить никогда не поздно. Я вот полуживой, но всё равно пытаюсь это сделать, хоть мною и движет пресловутая месть, а не благие намерения спасти человечество, в случае чего.  
Осмент поднял свои обесцвеченные глаза к потолку, словно задумался.  
— Знаешь, а ведь изначально ампула с сывороткой предназначалась не мне, а Марии.  
— Как жаль, что она тебя не убила.  
— Тогда бы ты лишился шанса сделать это сам. Когда-нибудь, — пожал он плечами.  
— Ты прав, но я убиваю быстро и безболезненно, а вот СВЖ, судя по всему, не настолько гуманна. Приятного ужина, — Стив встал и тихо покинул помещение.

Казалось, что по нему проехался каток, Стив чувствовал себя раздавленным. Несколько раз вдохнув и выдохнув, он набрал короткую комбинацию на домофоне, и тот мерзко запищал.  
— Я войду? — спросил он не своим голосом, открывая дверь. Баки мог бы накинуться на него, предприняв очередную попытку к бегству, но вместо этого он лишь вскинул голову и сжал губы в тонкую обескровленную линию. Он ничего не ответил и отвернулся, пряча лицо за волосами. — Ты голоден?  
Стив пододвинул стеклянный медицинский столик на колёсах и, смахнув с него ненужный хлам, поставил поднос с нехитрым обедом из овощей и сэндвича с индейкой. Баки продолжал молчать.  
— Я могу взглянуть на твою руку? Джон, — Стив потянулся к его левой руке, которая безжизненным поломанным отростком лежала на колене. — Прости, я не хотел, чтобы это произошло.  
Баки не возразил, и Стив дотронулся до жёстких пальцев протеза. Мизинец был почти полностью оторван и болтался на одном лишь тёмно-зелёном проводе. Запястье под расстёгнутым рукавом рубашки покрылось паутиной трещин и вряд ли теперь работало. Баки позволил развернуть его протез ладонью вверх и всё рассмотреть. Он был тих и покладист, как человек, которого только что ошарашили горьким известием. Быть может, Баки просто смирился с происходящим, поверив, что его прошлое было не столь безоблачно, раз он влип в подобную передрягу.  
— Что, ювелиром теперь точно не стану?  
Стив даже вздрогнул, не ожидая, что Баки обратится к нему. И до него не сразу дошло, что это была шутка. Не смешная, но он всё же криво ухмыльнулся.  
— Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать… Джон, — Стив безотчётно продолжал поглаживать большим пальцем кисть его протеза.  
— Я могу спрашивать?  
— Конечно, можешь.  
— Кто ты?  
— Я Стив, — вот так просто.  
— Стив, — эхом повторил Баки и кивнул, словно в этом был какой-то смысл. — Кто я?  
— Ты правда хочешь это знать?  
Тупее и отвратительнее вопроса Стив не мог и придумать, отчего даже скривился. Что бы Баки ему ни ответил — это будет не его настоящее решение. Настоящее Баки уже принял два года назад, когда стал Джоном.  
— Не уверен. Но у меня нет выбора, поэтому я хочу знать правду, иначе я так и не смогу двигаться дальше, — изломанные пальцы дрогнули в руке Стива, будто захотели вырваться… Будто захотели сжать его ладонь.  
Нет, нет, нет, Стив не тот, кто теперь имеет право, взяв его за руку, вырвать из круговорота безликой толпы и отвести домой. Он уже давно больше не тот полный уверенности и силы человек, на которого можно положиться. Он предал Баки в который раз, вновь не смог его уберечь. Стив был для него как минимум бесполезным грузом горьких воспоминаний и как максимум опасным, потому что за ним всегда вьётся хвост из неприятностей, страхов, смертей и боли.  
— Что, если ты сам захотел забыть своё прошлое? — понизил голос Стив, словно готовый его вообще вот-вот потерять и стать немым.  
— Я был идиотом? — как-то обиженно спросил Баки и нахмурился. — Из нас двоих на самодура больше похож ты.  
— Здесь ты совершенно точно прав, — согласился Стив и улыбнулся. Но улыбка быстро стекла с его лица, когда за спиной запищал домофон, оповещая о нежданном госте. В комнату вошла Наташа, и Стив поднялся, поворачиваясь к ней лицом. Баки оглядел её сердитым взглядом с ног до огненной макушки.  
— Нам надо кое-что обсудить, Стив, — она всё ещё придерживала дверь открытой, намекая, что им следует поговорить наедине.  
— Что ты хотела сказать? — Стив скрестил руки на груди и переступил с ноги на ногу, давая понять всем своим видом, что никуда он уходить не собирается. И уж тем более что-либо скрывать от Баки он тоже не намерен.  
— Сандра Кинг пропала с моих радаров. И это плохой знак, Стив.  
Конечно, Наташа вновь была права. Эта троица: Сандра, Кларк и Мария были бомбой замедленного действия, которая могла рвануть в любое время и в любом месте. Тем более после того, как ими заинтересовались федералы по причине убийства Мансура Али. Сандра теперь была настороже, отчётливо ощутив, что кто-то неизвестный топчется на её территории и оставляет настолько грязные и компрометирующие следы. Сандра и понятия не имела, что Кевин Осмент вполне себе относительно жив и даже опасен, иначе она бы их давным-давно уже нашла.  
— Мы должны сами выйти из тени, чтобы привлечь их внимание. К тому же он может знать то, чего не знаем мы, — она перевела внимательный взгляд со Стива на Баки, и тот хмыкнул, отчего его лицо перестало походить на угрюмую маску.  
— Предлагаешь ловить на живца? — он изогнул бровь, когда ему не ответили. — Что? Я не настолько тупой, чтобы не понять, для чего-то я вам и, видимо, кому-то ещё, нужен.  
Он повёл правым плечом и развернул руку так, чтобы всем были видны испачканные коричневой засохшей кровью бинты.  
— Нет! Мы не будем делать этого. И ты ещё ни черта ничего не понял, Ба…  
— Верно, Баки, — закончила за Стива Наташа. — Это ему решать, а не тебе, Стив.  
— Он уже всё решил два года назад, — настаивал на своём тот.  
— О, брось, неужели Кевин тебе не рассказал?  
— А ты веришь этому ублюдку?  
— А ты ему, ему веришь? — Наташа ткнула пальцем в Баки как указкой. — Веришь, что он поступил так по собственному желанию, а не потому, что Чарльз сказал, что забыть будет лучше? Для тебя будет лучше.  
Наташа не плевалась ядом, но от её слов Стив будто покрывался кровоточащими язвами сомнения. Как же мало у них с Баки было времени, как катастрофически не хватало простого общения, и теперь он понятия не имел, во что верить.  
— А она тебя сделала, красавчик, — Баки цокнул языком и добавил, видимо, внутри себя приходя к какому-то умозаключению. — Вот же дерьмо.  
— Именно, дерьмо, Джон, а Ванда сможет сделать так, чтобы ты во всём разобрался, — ответила Наташа, кажется, впервые обратившись к нему напрямую.  
— Так пусть делает, — спокойно ответил он, словно решая, что хотел бы на завтрак или ужин: бекон, запечённую утку или же приправленную смертью, пытками, ужасами войны собственную биографию за последние сто лет.  
— Джон, ты не понимаешь, о чём просишь, — Стив попытался отговорить его ещё раз.  
— Я хочу вспомнить, Стив, — медленно и отчётливо выговорил Баки, выпрямляясь и расправляя свои плечи.  
Наташа кивнула, глядя на него снизу вверх, а Стив чувствовал себя так, словно его мир рушился и возрождался вновь.

**========== -12- ==========**

Стив смотрел на своё отражение в маленьком заляпанном и исцарапанном зеркале. Он умылся уже два раза, но лицо всё ещё продолжало гореть. Он не узнавал себя: заросшего, с лохматыми сальными волосами, непростительно длинными, и тусклым взглядом. Не узнавал и боялся, что его не признает и Баки. Стив не представлял, чем занять свои руки, и не мог придумать, в какой угол ему пристроиться — везде было тесно и одновременно пусто. Ему казалось, что за стальной дверью в стерильном кабинете ведётся сложнейшая операция по спасению. Как если бы там вот-вот должна появиться новая жизнь, а отец именно он — непутёвый горемыка. Волнение было всепоглощающим и не поддавалось контролю. А любые усилия казались бессмысленными и бесполезными, невероятно выматывающими.  
Ванда постучала, прежде чем приоткрыть дверь в тесную ванную комнату, Стив уловил её бледное, почти посеревшее лицо в отражении.  
— Ему нужно время, — она дёрнула плечом, будто хотела сбросить с себя непрошеную чужую руку. Стив кивнул, не в силах ответить, но и продолжать терпеть неловкую паузу он не мог. Он нервничал, и от этого кружилась голова.  
— Как ты это делаешь? — всё же вымолвил Стив, разомкнув вновь пересушенные губы. Он включил холодную воду и плеснул себе на лицо. От ледяной, пожелтевшей воды с запахом и привкусом железа сводило зубы, но она на короткое время отрезвляла. Стив задавался вопросами всё это время: стала ли теперь Ванда переполненным сосудом воспоминаний Баки? Разделила ли она сама вместе с ним все пережитые ужасы? Каково настолько приблизиться к чужой боли, впитав её вибрации? Стив не мог простить себе, что это не он на месте Ванды. Что не в его силах забрать хотя бы часть того, что Баки так сильно хотел забыть, а ему вернули вновь. Наверное, это было проклятием — их память и мысли не старели вместе с ними, накрывая грязной волной обломков прошлого снова и снова, снова и снова.  
— Я не уверена, что сама в полной мере понимаю, как.  
На этих словах внезапный луч утреннего света, словно небесное знамение, отскочил от гладкой поверхности зеркала, куда до этого глядел Стив, и упал солнечным бликом на маленькое серебряное распятие, висевшее на браслете Ванды. Оно блеснуло и на мгновение ослепило Стива.

Баки сидел, развернувшись спиной к двери, свесив с кушетки беззащитные голые ступни. Он смотрел в стену перед собой, плечи его были опущены, дышал он размеренно и тихо. Стив прошёл в комнату, кожей ощущая звенящий напряжением воздух.  
— Баки?  
— Здравствуй, придурок, — Баки повёл левым плечом и хмыкнул.  
— Господи боже, — Стив сразу же сорвался с места, как спринтер, услышавший команду «марш», и в три широких шага пересёк комнату. Он обогнул кушетку и рухнул на колени в ноги Баки, сжав в своих крупных и горячих ладонях его, наоборот, холодную кисть. Он лбом упёрся ему в острое колено и только тогда позволил себе судорожно вдохнуть и выдохнуть.  
— Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, — Баки приподнял Стива за подбородок, и тот послушно раскрыл глаза, видя его замечательную улыбку. Улыбку человека, который целую вечность плутал в дремучем лесу и вдруг совершенно внезапно набрёл на поляну, встречая на ней рассвет. — Это я.  
— Всегда был ты, — хрипло ответил Стив и попытался улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Значит, ты запал не на странного калеку в зелёной форме охранника читального зала? — без предисловий спросил Баки.  
— Я думал, Ванда пощадит меня, и ты этого не вспомнишь.  
Конечно же, Стив так не думал, и за глупой шуткой скрывались волнение и страх.  
— Не надейся, я помню всё в мельчайших подробностях. Можешь даже ещё раз приложить меня головой о пол, но я этого никогда не забуду.  
— Прости, Бак, я не должен был…  
— Мы не должны были, — перебил его Баки, и Стив почувствовал, как у него загорелись щёки, а внутри, наоборот, похолодело, заиндевело всё за какое-то короткое мгновение. — Не должны были так долго молчать. Обо всём. Наверно, если чувства не высказывать, то они застаиваются и бродят, становясь горькими.  
Баки хмыкнул от неуместной в данной ситуации собственной философии.  
— Я так скучал по тебе, Баки, — Стив не спускал с него пристального прямого взгляда, смотрел в его повлажневшие и покрасневшие глаза. — И я так люблю тебя.  
И правда, эти давно забродившие слова были отвратительно горькими на вкус и не походили на признание.  
— Я знаю, — Баки наклонился и целомудренно поцеловал Стива сухими губами в лоб, уклоняясь от прямого ответа на вопрос, который так и не озвучил Стив. — Поэтому и случилось то, что случилось.  
Стиву хотелось остановить время и эгоистично отложить на потом всё, да хоть возможный конец света, и замереть на мгновение, застыть неподвижно, как застывает паук в капле янтарной смолы, на веки вечные впитывая тепло и запах Баки. Но вместо этого он мягко отстранился.  
— Как ты? — он должен был узнать, насколько Баки не в порядке.  
— В голове всё ещё туманно, как если бы то, что случилось два года назад, наслоилось на вчерашний день и всё потеряло чёткость. Но я помню, — ответил Баки и уверенно кивнул.  
— Это хорошо, Бак, это очень хорошо. Наверное, — Стив отпустил его руку и поднялся с колен, тот же чуть отклонился назад и прищурил глаза. Уголки его губ дёрнулись вверх в подобии улыбки.  
— Ты выглядишь как бездомный Уолли, который распугивал вечерами шпану за госпиталем твоей матушки. И воняет от тебя так же.  
— Так от него же несло брагой?  
— И нестиранными шмотками, Стив. Ты когда в последний раз смотрел на себя в зеркало?  
— Не очень давно, — Стив запустил пальцы себе в отросшую лохматую бороду. — Но я думал, что тебе нравится моя борода.  
— Этот скучный охранник из читального зала врал тебе. Он просто запал на твою задницу.  
— Правда? А ведь смотрел исключительно в глаза, — Стив улыбнулся, а Баки фыркнул. Бессмысленные шутки помогали узнавать друг друга, а ещё сделать вид, что всё в полном порядке.

Колкий душ барабанил по плечам и макушке, а Стив всё стоял и стоял под ним, словно намеревался смыть с себя наращённые сывороткой и долгими тренировками мышцы. Он тщательно вымылся и сбрил бороду, воспользовавшись упаковкой для личной гигиены, которая хранилась в ящике под зеркалом. Почему-то в наборе был только женский станок «Винес» с розовыми одноразовыми лезвиями. Баки же остался в комнате. Не в лаборатории под замком, как заключённый, а именно в комнате, больше похожей на спальню. По представлениям Стива, их тут в подвале старого здания было штук пять, не меньше, для комфорта оборудованных минимальными бытовыми принадлежностями и мебелью. Кровать с бельём, тумба, одностворчатый шкафчик в углу и лампочка под потолком. Никаких камер и прослушек Стив не обнаружил. Он не стал запираться в ванной и даже оставил дверь чуть приоткрытой. Так, на всякий случай, если Осмент, Наташа, Ванда или чёрт знает кто решат нарушить покой Баки — Стив услышит. Выйдет мокрый, в чём мать родила, и выпроводит обратно.  
Баки ждал его, сидя на краю кровати, задумчиво вертя в пальцах правой руки бейдж на имя Джона Коннора. Весь его вид был безучастным, и Стив понимал, что сейчас не время выяснять подробности двухгодичной давности. Не время сыпать вопросами, словно золой из мешка — нечего сдабривать, всё прорастёт само, когда Баки будет готов говорить.  
— Это нечестно, — Баки повернулся к Стиву, когда тот сел рядом, ссутулив плечи. Стив, вынужденный оставить своё бельё и одежду сушиться на стояке в ванной комнате, был в одном полотенце и теперь чувствовал себя неуютно.  
— Что именно? — глухо отозвался он и кашлянул себе в кулак, мимолётно почувствовав гладкость собственной кожи на лице. Теперь Стив ещё больше ощутил, насколько он обнажён.  
— Вы переспали, — Баки резким движением отбросил картонку теперь со своим-не своим именем на тумбу. — У вас было свидание, вы целовались, а потом трахались.  
— Баки, послушай, — Стив выставил перед собой руки, не уверенный, что будет уместно прикоснуться к разозлённому Баки. Ревнующему к самому себе Баки?  
— Нет, это ты послушай, этот мудак украл тебя у меня, — резюмировал тот, ткнув в Стива пальцем, ровно между литыми напряжёнными грудными мышцами, и добавил уже гораздо тише. — А ты позволил.  
— Я хотел, — Стив не знал, как реагировать, поэтому просто сознался, стараясь смотреть Баки в глаза. — Я так безумно скучал по тебе все эти два года, и когда вновь увидел, такого спокойного… Не знаю, настоящего? Это был ты, понимаешь? И я поступил ужасно подло — воспользовался.  
— Ты идиот, Стив Роджерс. Ты такой идиот.  
— Прости, — буркнул Стив, а Баки хмыкнул, подавив смех.  
— Ты извиняешься за то, что идиот?  
— И за это тоже.  
— А ведь раньше в ответ назвал бы меня засранцем.  
— Не в этот раз, — Стив отрицательно мотнул головой, и с не высохших ещё волос сорвалась пара капель.  
— Я злюсь на тебя.  
— Знаю. Прости, Бак, — кажется, Стив окончательно запутался. Он чувствовал себя последним подлецом, насильником, боже праведный, уродом, который опоил и взял человека без согласия. Это осознание ошарашило его с такой силой, что от безысходности защипало глаза, а щёки обжигающе зарделись алым. Он ненавидел себя. И за это примитивное, пресное, как залежавшийся попкорн, «прости», которое всё никак не мог перестать повторять, ненавидел ещё сильнее. — Прости, прости, я страшно виноват.  
— Замолчи, бога ради.  
Стив набрал в грудь воздуха и послушно заткнулся.  
— Я злюсь на тебя только потому, что ты молчал все эти годы. Ни разу ничем не намекнул мне, что наша дружба возможна в другой плоскости. Злюсь на тебя, потому что я трус. Потому что сам не смог сделать первый шаг.  
— Баки…  
— Тшш, — Баки придвинулся, и их бёдра плотно соприкоснулись. Стива обдало неуместной волной жара, и он медленно моргнул, когда тот прижал свой указательный палец к его рту. — В конце концов, кто из нас двоих всегда был капитаном?  
— Я, но только не тогда, когда доходит до отношений, — сказал Стив, продолжая чувствовать на своей верхней губе царапающий ноготь Баки.  
— И как тебе отношения с Джоном Коннором? — Баки загадочно улыбнулся, и его указательный палец соскользнул на скулу Стива. Теперь он поглаживал его губы, старательно очерчивал их по контуру большим пальцем.  
Стив вспыхнул, как куча сухих листьев, брошенная в костёр. Буквально позабыл, что надо дышать.  
— Умопомрачительно, — хрипло ответил он, а Баки тотчас нахмурился. — Но это была пробная версия, и теперь мне нужен оригинал.  
Стив чуть приоткрыл рот, и солоноватый, с шершавыми бороздками палец Баки мгновенно оказался у него на языке, зажатый между зубами. Стив старался сохранить спокойствие, вот только сердце стучало где-то в горле, казалось, что в солнечном сплетении что-то очень пронзительно звенит. Его тело давным-давно привыкло и адаптировалось к любым перегрузкам, но вот душа, если она есть — чёрта с два.  
— Идиот, Стив Роджерс.  
— Жашрацен, Баки Банс, — попытался выговорить Стив с его пальцем во рту.  
Баки улыбнулся и, отняв руку, переместил её на затылок Стиву. Чуть нагнувшись вперёд, он упёрся лбом в его лоб и закрыл глаза. Стив последовал его примеру и тоже опустил веки, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию Баки, которое касалось его лица. В это же мгновение его отпустило, внутренняя дрожь стихла, как если бы мучительно долгая болезнь наконец отступила. Баки, не открывая глаз, едва ощутимо поцеловал его в щёку, чуть касаясь и уголка губ.  
Стив впервые проспал целую ночь без удушающих сновидений, вязких кошмаров и внезапных пробуждений от них. Он спал, крепко обнимая Баки, окутывая его вместо одеяла, словно они первые люди в Раю. И им неоткуда ждать опасностей и не надо принимать решений.

**========== -13- ==========**

Заявлять на весь свет, что Зимний Солдат жив, вполне себе цел и здоров, было не лучшей идеей с самого начала. Вот только все остальные оказались ещё бредовее. Но Стив всегда был именно тем, кто не ищет лёгких и уж тем более понятных для других путей.  
Они шли по мокрому запущенному газону – Стив чуть впереди, а Баки позади, понурив голову и спрятав руки в карманах. Его протез так и не удалось починить в полной мере. Осень не по календарю обрушилась стремительно, буквально в один день. Воздух изменился. И даже под безоблачным куполом неба чувствовалось неизбежное приближение холодов и беззвездных долгих ночей.  
Здание впереди было живописным. Построенное в георгианском стиле, оно было старым и пережило многих своих посетителей, но казалось всё ещё надёжным. Красно-коричневый кирпич где-то сильно был отбит, и на потрескавшихся заасфальтированных участках дороги он красовался бесформенными отколотыми камнями и рыжей крошкой. Стёкла этого дома смотрели на приближающихся Стива и Баки с мёртвым равнодушием — так глядят люди, когда что-то скрывают или же тащат за собой непосильно тяжёлый груз. Прилипший к стенам дикий виноград ещё ожидаемо сопротивлялся осенней хандре, он был сочно-зелёным и, извиваясь, насмешливо живо заглядывал в незанавешенные серые окна.  
Стив ухватился за медное холодное кольцо, которое банально держал в своей пасти напыщенный, но теперь облезший от золотой краски лев, и три раза настойчиво постучал. Им долго не открывали, за монументальными стенами стояла гнетущая тишина, словно дом и правда давным-давно пережил не только своих старых гостей, но и владельцев. Баки хотел уже развернуться, когда щёлкнули замки.  
Им открыл сам профессор. Почти не изменившийся за два года, если не приглядываться, но Стив всегда присматривался, и теперь мутные глаза Чарльза Ксавьера взирали на него не столь приветливо и мягко, как два года назад. Но этот их взгляд, направленный друг на друга, был взаимным. Более того, Стив сдерживался из последних сил, давя в себе вполне праведное желание вытряхнуть старика из его инвалидного кресла.  
— Здравствуйте, профессор, — на удивление первым заговорил Баки, скинув с головы капюшон. — Впустите погреться?  
Внутри оказалось пыльно. В деталях и даже в том, как неряшливо были разбросаны вещи, чувствовался дух человека не этого поколения. И Стив понял, что теперь Чарльз Ксавьер живёт в этом огромном доме, бывшем университете, скорее всего, совершенно один. Воспитанники разбежались по всему миру, рассыпались горстью драгоценных бусин — кто куда, затем столь же стремительно оставили этот дом и коллеги профессора. Теперь почти все двери были заколочены, а коридоры пусты, сад погибал, увядая без ухода и внимания.  
— Знал, что всё будет напрасно, — профессор снял со своих по-детски острых колен поднос и поставил его перед Баки и Стивом на столик в индийском стиле из цветного стекла. Чёрный чай был очень крепким и по цвету напоминал только что заваренный сублимированный кофе. Чарльз крутанул свою коляску и только потом, сосредоточившись, окинул Баки внимательным взглядом, — Ванда Максимофф. До сих пор жалею, что она не была моей ученицей.  
— Прекратите, — прервав его, совсем недружелюбно проговорил Стив сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Мистер Барнс не возражает.  
— Всё в порядке, Стив. Зачем тратить слова, если профессор может просто залезть мне в голову и всё увидеть сам, — Баки пятерней зачесал свои волосы назад и демонстративно расслабленно откинулся на мягкую спинку дивана.  
— Я должен извиниться перед тобой, Джеймс.  
— Баки, — притворно миролюбиво поправил его Баки.  
— Хорошо, Баки.  
— И да, вы должны извиниться.  
— Я не лгал тебе, я хотел вернуть твои воспоминания, как только… — Ксавьер махнул рукой и на некоторое время умолк. — А теперь уже неважно.  
— Что неважно? — Стив подался вперёд, но вовремя одёрнул себя и, расставив ноги, устроил локти на коленях. Несмотря на бушующую ярость, которую вызывал этот человек, они – пришли с миром.  
— Стив. Я же могу обращаться к тебе просто Стив, безо всяких званий вроде «капитан»?  
— Я уже давно не капитан. И вы это знаете.  
— О, это тебе только так кажется, — профессор мягко улыбнулся.  
— Мы здесь не для того, чтобы разговаривать обо мне.  
— Ты слышал о популярном среди мутантов наркотике – СВЖ? — он переплёл свои пальцы и положил руки на живот. Наверное, именно так он и читал свои лекции.  
— Я знаю, что такое СВЖ, и это не наркотик.  
— Более полутора лет как наркотик. Доктор Кинг…  
— Сандра Кинг? — перебив, уточнил Стив.  
— Да, она. Так вот, доктор Кинг добилась того, чего хотела. Ей не удалось найти поддержку в моём лице. Я был против проекта СВЖ, так как понимал, что эта сыворотка повлечёт за собой очередной раскол между людьми и мутантами. Сам посуди: практически убивает одних, но делает сильнее других. И она зашла с другой стороны. С максимально ослабленным эффектом СВЖ стало подобием наркотика. При его употреблении мутационные способности возрастают втрое, к тому же усиленно выделяется глутаминовая кислота – это приводит к психостимулирующему эффекту, а после и к зависимости. Но главное, СВЖ исправляет многие недостатки, — последнее слово профессор взял в кавычки и добавил. — Она устраняет все видимые мутации.  
— В смысле, видимые? — спросил Баки, и Стив взглянул на него, заметив заинтересованно вздёрнутую бровь.  
— Фенотипические. То есть, троекратно повысив способности, она устраняет сопутствующие мутации, которые проявляются во внешности – был хвостатым чешуйчатым монстром для окружающих, а стал вновь человеком, пусть и всего лишь на некоторое время. Подкупает, не правда ли?  
Стив кивнул, и пустующий дом с одиноким стариком заимел пусть не оправдывающую, но совершенно банальную печальную историю – их просто оставили. Кинули, как ненужный пережиток прошлого. Сандра победила без войны, переманив на свою сторону всех, кто ей был так нужен, а Ксавьеру дорог. Добровольно и без кровопролития. Пока без кровопролития. Потому что если СВЖ перестанет быть игрушкой, наркотиком с кратковременным эффектом, возросшие силы мутантов будут искать выход.  
— Почему вы сразу же не обратились ко мне за помощью? Тогда, два года назад? Не рассказали про сыворотку и её прямую связь с Баки. — Стив взглянул на Ксавьера. Заходящее солнце подсвечивало лысую, не идеальной формы голову профессора.  
— Потому что миры людей и мутантов всегда лежали в разных плоскостях и пересекались только во время войн друг против друга. Я уважаю тебя, Стив. Ты и правда герой того времени и этого, но я в первую очередь защищаю мутантов, ты же людей.  
— Кажется, СМИ всегда совершенно неверно трактовали мой образ. Я просто не хочу, чтобы погибали невинные, — Стив нахмурился, профессор же наблюдал за ним сосредоточенно и с любопытством.  
— Он ничего не знает, так? — спросил Ксавьер Баки.  
— Нет.  
— Баки, но почему ты не рассказал? — в голосе Стива было раздражение и нетерпение, но стоило только взглянуть на Баки, как он тут же растерял любые слова. Тот смотрел на него с такой добротой, всепрощающей, будто у святого – без труда сразу же выражал и понимание, и сострадание, и теплоту. В Стиве в один миг растворились любые претензии.  
— Ты бы не согласился.  
— Да никогда! Я думал, ты сам этого захотел. Боже! Как я мог так думать, — Стив уронил голову и вцепился себе в волосы – слишком эмоциональный жест.  
— Пойду, обновлю заварку, — вклинился профессор и, забрав полный до краёв чайник, шурша колёсами, покинул комнату.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы из-за меня вновь случилась катастрофа.  
— Не из-за тебя, Бак… — Стив отрицательно помотал головой, но Баки продолжил.  
— Залечь на дно таким образом было лучше, чем пустить себе пулю в лоб. Хотя именно это разом решило бы проблему.  
— Не смей говорить так.  
— Профессор снял код и уже только потом предложил стереть воспоминания. Он гарантировал, что эта мера сделает меня неуловимым для ищейки Сандры.  
— Но если бы ты рассказал мне, мы бы сами выследили их и расправились.  
— А если бы нет? Если бы охота была неудачной, и мы бы проиграли, и я достался им живым? На каком теперь этапе была бы работа над сывороткой, ты можешь представить? — Баки посмотрел на Стива, его серо-голубые глаза сияли нездоровым волнением. Его мимика, взгляды, настроение сменяли друг друга слишком стремительно. — Ох, Стив, ты был тогда один против всего мира, тебя искали, объявив преступником, что говорить про меня. Кто бы нам помог, кто бы нам поверил после пятерых Зимних Солдат в Оймяконе? Да и сейчас мы больше походим на кучку безумных калек, которые пытаются взобраться на Эверест. Профессор обещал вернуть мне всё, как только потенциальная опасность сойдёт на нет. Я поверил ему.  
— Я поверил ему, — эхом отозвался Стив. Ксавьера сложно было уличить во лжи. Он и сам доверился старику с утончёнными руками, тихим, но уверенным голосом и умными глазами. Он был настолько мил и человечен, добродушен, что казалось, в венах у него сладкий сироп, а в заднице хлопушка с разноцветными бумажками. — Но он, сукин сын, не вернул.  
— Не вернул, но извинился. Да и метод, признай, оказался действенным, — пожал плечом Баки, словно они говорили не о двух годах потерянной жизни, которую когда-то с таким трудом удалось вырвать из цепких щупалец ГИДРЫ.  
— Вот так просто — извинился? Два года, Бак, два года! И он не собирался всё возвращать обратно.  
— Посмотри на него, он потерял не меньше, чем мы – всё, — Баки хмыкнул, но в этой мимолётной улыбке не было и толики злорадства. — И в этом виноват я.  
Стив не мог с ним согласиться, но промолчал, прикусив язык до стойкого привкуса железа во рту.

Чарльз Ксавьер обещал им помочь, и они вынуждены были ему поверить. В конце концов, именно за помощью они и пришли к нему в дом с самого начала.  
— Переночуйте у меня, завтра рано утром возвращается Генри Маккой – мой хороший и почти единственный друг. Он поможет тебе с рукой, — профессор кивнул в сторону Баки. — Я выделю вам комнаты на третьем этаже, и до утра мы точно не пересечёмся.  
Комната Стива была брошенной. И от этого в воздухе стоял удушливый запах обиды, казалось, что даже ночной Париж с постера смотрит с укором, не признав в Стиве былого хозяина. На чёрно-белом фото Эйфелева башня светилась обесцвеченными огнями, пространство заполняла ночь и безликие парочки, вот только Стив не ощущал той романтики, которой должен был сочиться выхваченный кадр. Стив помнил, как в сорок четвёртом этот город был пропитан запахом дерьма, а не любви.  
Он не хотел трогать чужие вещи и поэтому сел с краю кровати, смиренно уложив ладони на колени, и уставился в потолок. Потолок ничего не ответил. Баки же без стука вошёл в его комнату. С его волос капала вода, единственным ярким пятном на лице в свете почти полностью заволоченной тучами луны были губы. Возможно, виной тому оказался неосторожный взгляд Стива, затянувшаяся близость плечом к плечу, когда Баки сел рядом, но их рты в конце концов столкнулись в поцелуе. Губы Баки отдавали мятным привкусом жвачки, они были требовательными и настойчивыми. Баки вёл в глубоком поцелуе, и Стив отдался, потому что у того получалось гораздо лучше. Язык Баки дразнил, заполнял за секунду и почти душил, а потом вновь мягко выскальзывал.  
Он исследовал его тело одной рукой, как в первый раз – жадно. Царапал ногтями, засасывал кожу на плече и шее, прикусывал и зализывал тёплым языком, и Стив отдавался каждой его запретной ласке, вторил каким-то жалобным всхлипом.  
Стив держал руки над головой, Баки не ограничивал его, и он не был связан, но почему-то ощущал чарующую скованность. Он не имел предпочтений и собственных желаний, ведомый за малейшей прихотью Баки и только его удовольствием. Простынь сползла, как и одеяло, кровать натужно скрипела под тяжёлыми переплетенными движущимися телами. Наверно, их ничто не могло остановить или отвлечь друг от друга. Баки не жалел нежности, не жалел и страсти. Он входил, заполнял, замирал и гладил Стива по взмокшим волосам, продолжая непрерывно смотреть глаза в глаза. И Стив кончил под ним так ярко и оглушающе, раскрыв рот, словно от удивления. Баки почти сразу же выскользнул из него и стянул с члена презерватив, намеренный прозаично додрочить себе в кулак, но Стив встал перед ним на колени. От головки пахло резинкой, а от кучерявых волос в паху – смазкой. Баки сделал лишь несколько глубоких толчков и излился Стиву в рот, коротко простонав с ним в унисон.  
Они так и не заснули этой ночью. Говорили о случайном и прошлом. Шутили, иногда зло и остервенело, замолкали, чтобы вновь нацеловаться вдоволь, чувствуя, как короткими импульсами вновь пробирает возбуждение, нарастая с каждым прикосновением. Но потом кто-то выуживал из обломков памяти новый эпизод или пошлый анекдот, и тишину чужой спальни вновь нарушал хриплый нестройный смех.  
Утро ворвалось в бессонную комнату свежим ветром из приоткрытого окна вместе с птичьей перекличкой.

  
**========== -14- ==========**

— Категория «кинематограф середины двадцатого века», — не унимался ведущий. Его лицо было знакомо Стиву — кажется, эту передачу не раз смотрел Клинт, предпочитая именно её в субботнее утро. — На вашем счету четыреста долларов, сколько вы хотите поставить?  
Участник, которому явно не нравилась эта категория, пробормотал что-то невразумительное в ответ. Тем временем Генри Маккой отложил устройство с тонким клювом на конце, бьющем голубой, похожей на электрический разряд мини-молнией. Потрескивающий звук, будто разрывающийся попкорн в микроволновке, прекратился. Баки выдохнул и пошевелил пальцами, которые до этого безжизненно лежали на металлическом подлокотнике.  
— Я обещал закончить в семь тридцать пять, — Генри поправил сползшие очки. Стив не мог определить его возраст, но Маккой стойко напоминал ему Брюса. Чувствовалось в этом человеке наличие двойного дна.  
— Сейчас семь сорок две.  
— Следующего дня, — добавил Генри Маккой. Целые сутки он потратил на подготовку материала, снятие мерок, копошение в схемах и череду неудач, добиваясь мало-мальски укреплённого и функционирующего протеза для Баки. И теперь он работал. Чёрную руку оплетала металлическая сеть, делая её крепче, сгущаясь ближе к плечу в почти монолитный блестящий короб. Это придало Баки прежнюю массивность и уверенность в себе. По его улыбке можно было понять, что он доволен результатом.  
Они не стали откладывать на потом, этим же вечером отправившись в место, где, как обещал Генри, есть возможность достать образец наркотика и засветить пристальный интерес со стороны странного человека с протезом вместо руки. Они свернули в узкую аллею, оставив машину на платной стоянке. Дома здесь сходились так плотно, что образовывали тоннель. Ветер скулил побитой собакой и забирался под воротник, заставляя втягивать шею в плечи. Чем ниже они спускались по улице, тем чаще их взгляды сталкивались с неприветливыми чужими.  
— Стойте здесь, — Генри кивнул, и Баки со Стивом замерли неподалёку от входа в клуб. Секьюрити были выше даже Стива, поэтому на их фоне Генри и вовсе смотрелся нелепым коротышкой в очках, но ему хватило всего двух слов, и его пропустили внутрь. Он махнул рукой, подзывая Стива и Баки. Когда они поравнялись с суровыми секьюрити, один из них стрельнул окурком, и тот приземлился к остальным, что плотно забрызгивали асфальт.  
Громкая музыка и басы ударили волной, которая осела вибрацией в груди. Прожекторы мигали с такой силой, будто хотели убить, ну или хотя бы ослепить. После очередной яркой вспышки становилось темно, казалось, что умолкали даже музыка и голоса, всё проваливалось на мгновение в черноту, что чернее самой черноты. Но окружающим это явно нравилось. Молодые люди умело подстраивались под сменяющийся ритм и тянули к прожекторам, будто к солнцу, руки.  
— Действуем по плану, я останусь у стойки, — Стив надвинул кепку на глаза и развернулся к бару. Барменом оказалась девушка, ловко скручивающая крышки с горлышек бутылок. Её руки были витиевато разрисованы рыжей хной, от самых костлявых пальцев до атласных тонких бретелек на плечах. Её высокий хвост был стянут красной банданой, а лоб блестел тонким слоем жира, от неё пахло стойким сандалом и маслом пачули. Кажется, она даже не взглянула на Стива и тем более не улыбнулась ему, когда он попросил налить любого тёмного пива. Её лицо не выражало ни радости, ни печали, лишь полное равнодушие.  
Он оглядел небольшое помещение клуба, деревянную сцену и балкон, где мигал микшерный пульт стоящего в тени диджея. Прикинул все возможные пути безопасного отступления, скорее рефлекторно, чем на самом деле ожидая, что такой исход реален. Генри вернулся минут через пятнадцать, один трек только-только сменился на другой и толпа загудела.  
— Они все мутанты? — Стив провёл пальцем по запотевшей стенке тяжёлого стакана из толстого стекла, собирая конденсат.  
— Это закрытый клуб, но любой мутант может провести с собой простого человека. Даже несколько, — было видно, что Генри неплохо ориентировался в этом месте, хотя и не походил на завсегдатая. Он был намного, намного старше среднего посетителя тусовочного клуба. Но Стив понимал, что в подобные заведения приходят далеко не только за отдыхом и танцами. Стив размышлял, насколько удобно спросить Генри о его мутационных способностях, и пришёл к выводу, что задавать подобный вопрос — это как выпытывать, какого цвета он носит бельё по понедельникам. Слишком личное.  
— Что будет, если наркотик примет кто-то из обычных людей? — наклонившись ближе к Маккою, спросил Стив. Хотя это был скорее риторический вопрос, он знал, каковы последствия СВЖ для человека, его больше интересовала доступность нового «наркотика» и то, какую он заимел славу в среде не-мутантов. — Тем более, его можно просто купить.  
— Запрещено. СВЖ не настолько просто достать человеку, и совершенно не сложно выследить, от какого мутанта он смог его получить, — Генри мимолётно улыбнулся бармену, когда она поставила перед ним высокий бокал с многослойным коктейлем. Задержав взгляд, она улыбнулась ему в ответ. — Но если кто-то очень хочет что-то попробовать, то этот кто-то всегда найдёт способ.  
Стив кивнул. Неосторожное любопытство губительно — повторял когда-то Дуган. Стив вспомнил все отчёты за последние два года, где говорилось о точечных бессмысленных и агрессивных нападениях. Короткие сводки, которые он изучал в ту жаркую аризонскую ночь, когда его один на один с фонарём оставила Наташа.  
— Мне пора, — Генри отставил свой недопитый коктейль и, положив руку на плечо Стиву, сжал её. Где-то под потолком включили проектор, и космическая палитра окрасила пространство. Лицо Генри стало подвижной маской ярко-синих туманностей — он улыбался, ему шёл этот цвет. Стив же поблагодарил за помощь.  
Наливая ещё пива, бармен не улыбалась Стиву. Тот расплатился наличными, когда в толпе заметил фигуру Баки. Соскользнув со стула, Стив двинулся к выходу, протиснулся сквозь потные тела людей и прошмыгнул на выходе мимо охраны. Он шёл не оборачиваясь метров восемьсот, пока резко не затормозил, завернув за угол дома. Казалось, здесь даже ветер стих. Он спрятался под тенью подъездного козырька и прижался спиной к заколоченным дверям. Меньше чем через семь с половиной минут на его шею легла холодная ладонь, а грудь ощутила тяжесть второй сильной руки. Стив откинул голову назад, обнажая горло.  
— Умеешь же ты подкрадываться, — он знал, что Баки почувствовал живой ладонью, как задёргался его кадык. — Как всё прошло?  
— Неплохо. Образец у меня, — тот коснулся своим тёплым дыханием щеки Стива. Хватка на шее ослабла, превратившись в нежное поглаживание. — Да и свою рожу я засветил, как смог. А это было непросто, словно пойти против природы.  
Он усмехнулся и провёл по линии челюсти Стива шершавым большим пальцем.  
— У нас получится. Мы их прижмем. Должны.  
— Знаешь, всегда любил тебя за то, что только мне ты говорил правду. Все пафосные вдохновляющие речи оставлял для солдат, и лишь я видел твои сомнения и страхи.  
— Прости, с тобой я всегда излишне драматизирую, — Стив мимолётно поцеловал подушечку большого пальца Баки. — Мы надерём им задницы. И я не позволю им подобраться к тебе слишком близко.  
— Знаю.  
— Ты только не делай глупостей, вроде тех, которые приводят к долговременной амнезии, ну или хотя бы советуйся со мной, — у Стива дрогнули губы в подобии улыбки, а Баки, наоборот, слишком быстро посерьезнел, между бровей залегла складка, и он ненадолго задумался.  
— Я тебя никогда не забывал, — он оплёл руку Стива крепкими пальцами и прижал её к своей груди. Стив замер, словно боялся за своим дыханием не почувствовать дыхания Баки и мерный стук в груди под слоем его одежды. Они простояли так какое-то мгновение, после чего Баки извлёк из кармана небольшой раскладной нож. Он подошёл к стене и старательно вырезал на рыжем кирпиче остроконечным почерком короткую фразу: _сердце всегда помнит_. Хмыкнув, он добавил: — Придурок.

Оглушительный стук в дверь напугал. Баки встрепенулся, наскоро опустил закатанные рукава толстовки и бросил уже ненужные бинты с засохшей кровью под столик, где когда-то они со Стивом ужинали и пили вино, а уже после впервые переспали. Стив отошёл от окна, за которым по крышам домов медленно, но неотвратимо растекался розово-оранжевый закат. Мышцы Стива под слоем одежды будто окаменели, готовые принять на себя удар в любую минуту.  
— Я открою, — сказал Баки, а Стив кивнул ему, тенью проскользнув след в след. Они вернулись какой-то час назад, предоставив Осменту образец наркотика и вновь биоматериал Баки: кровь, ликвор.  
Удар в дверь был сильным, и Баки щёлкнул замками. На пороге стояла всего-то Наташа.  
— Хорошие новости, мальчики, — она без приглашения, в своей манере, прошмыгнула внутрь квартиры Баки. На ней был тёмно-синий костюм и белая рубашка с отложным воротничком, будто она возвращалась с какой-то официальной встречи. Глаза её сияли, а весь вид выражал нетерпение, на пухлых губах застыла загадочная улыбка. Она кинула на столик коммуникатор — он светился голубым, а на извилистой карте маячком пульсировала красная точка. — Они проглотили наживку, завозились, как потревоженные осы в улье, стоило Баки показаться на горизонте — чем и выдали себя.  
— Ксавьер? — бровь Стива скептически приподнялась.  
— Не без его помощи, — Наташа поднесла руки к голове и изобразила нечто неясное. — Я ни черта не понимаю в этих их штуках, но он просто подносит свой указательный палец к виску, прищуривается, и творит волшебство.  
Стив взял в руки коммуникатор и принялся изучать координаты.  
— Бостон? Серьёзно?  
— Поверь, это лучше, чем если бы нам пришлось лететь на другой континент. Сандра Кларк здесь — видимо, утомилась под сиднейским солнцем. Или очень жаждет встретиться с ним лично, — Наташа ткнула пальцем в Баки, и тот выпрямился под её изучающим взглядом.  
— Тогда собираемся и выдвигаемся, до Бостона примерно пять часов, — Стив вернул коммуникатор Наташе, как раз тогда, когда в правом верхнем углу мигнул сигнал о новом входящем сообщении.  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься брать их голыми руками? В твоём стиле, конечно, но я предпочёл бы иметь за пазухой хоть что-то огнестрельное или хотя бы острое, — Баки старался говорить шутливым тоном, вот только встревоженный взгляд выдавал его волнение, как и скованная поза.  
— Для этого у вас есть я, — торопливо ответила за Стива Наташа, небрежно скользя пальцем по экрану, но вдруг лицо её застыло, а после, совсем тихо, она добавила: — Грёбанный боже.  
— Что там? — Стив вытянул шею, пытаясь заглянуть в Наташин коммуникатор. Точно, ничего хорошего — эта мысль заворочалась внутри него, будто живое существо.  
Наташа повернула свой коммуникатор к Стиву и Баки и нажала на треугольник, транслируя свежее видео, выложенное на YouTube, с не воодушевляющим названием: «Внезапная смерть в центре города».  
Качество было отвратительное, съёмка велась ночью, и улицу освещали самые различные источники искусственного света: от сотовых телефонов, зажатых в руках людей, до огромных рекламных щитов. Лица были размытыми масками, автомобили проносились по шоссе яркими жёлтыми пятнами такси, видеоролик на первый взгляд казался каким-то дешёвым, но сюрреалистичным музыкальным клипом. Снимали на ходу, на вытянутых руках, Генри Маккой стоял спиной, между ним и камерой были ещё люди, да и запечатлеть пытались, скорее всего, неоновый вихрь над головами прохожих. Вне фокуса, чуть ниже, было видно, как из ушей Генри вырвались мелкие брызги, будто что-то взорвалось у него в голове и теперь то, что было её содержимым, нашло выход через слуховые каналы. После голова Генри резко дёрнулась, словно в эпилептическом припадке, а оператор, видимо, оступился — на последнем кадре застыло чёрное беззвездное небо. Стив счёл бы всё это сфабрикованным розыгрышем, подставой, если бы следом Наташа не показала пост в твиттере с такими же размытыми и сюрреалистичными фотографиями, что и видео, однако там была ссылка на короткую новостную заметку: доктор Генри Маккой скончался в центре Манхеттена. Дальше что-то писали про фатальное кровоизлияние в мозг. Это произошло прошлой ночью. Через какие-то три-четыре часа после того, как он помог достать образец СВЖ. Всё это не оставляло сомнений, что Генри Маккой умер, и умер действительно страшной смертью. На фото Стив разглядел частицы какого-то биологического материала — мозги? Эти ошмётки перепачкали его коричневую кожаную куртку и всё вокруг головы. Глаза Генри, вылупившись, невидяще смотрели в ночное небо, рот был приоткрыт, словно он что-то недоговорил. Его отросшие, поседевшие у висков волосы отливали синим неоновым светом и красным — кровью, вытекшей из его ушей и запёкшейся в трещинах брусчатки.  
Убийство Генри, а Стив не сомневался, что это было именно оно, являлось предупреждением и открытой демонстрацией силы.

**========== -15- ==========**

Баки много не говорил, а Стив не знал, что сказать. И весь их план был чистой воды импровизацией. Автомагистраль осталась позади, и дорога сузилась, серой стрелой устремившись к цветастым зелёно-жёлтым холмам. За этим взгорьем, в окружении густого хвойного леса и колючей проволоки, раскинулась лаборатория. При взгляде с высоты она напоминала цветущую поляну ромашек. Белоснежные палатки, двенадцать штук, как надувшиеся парашюты, упавшие с неба, были установлены в шахматном порядке, какие-то соединялись между собой коридором, похожим на кишку. Тусклые фонари соседствовали с жёлто-чёрными ржавыми табличками, оповещающими о биологической опасности. Раскинувшаяся в пригороде база, несмотря на извилистую колючую проволоку по кругу и предупреждения о биологической заразе, выглядела вполне мирно, Стив насчитал лишь шестерых охранников по периметру. И в этом чувствовался подвох.  
— Она под землёй. Лаборатория, — Наташа протянула Стиву сканирующие очки — одну из старых разработок Щ.И.Т.а. Было слишком наивно полагать, что Наташа не решит припрятать для собственных нужд подобные полезные приборы.  
— Ну конечно, тридцать два метра в глубину, а то, что сверху — просто прикрытие, — теперь Стив передал очки и Баки.  
— Прям студенческий городок ботаников, — ответил тот, надев очки.  
— Или безобидный кемпинг.

Воздух был изумительно свеж и прозрачен, особенно если рассматривать верхушки деревьев, отслеживая редко пролетающих птиц. Джинсы Стива по щиколотки отсырели и потемнели; ночь приближалась, и казалось, что деревья-великаны всё плотнее придвигаются друг к другу, тесня мелкую живность — тут и там слышались шорохи. За это время охрана сменилась один раз, кто-то в защитной жёлтой маске на лице зашёл в одну из палаток, но так и не вышел — там был расположен тоннель, ведущий к настоящей базе.  
Стив шёл первым, а Наташа замыкала. Совершенно беззвучно они пересекли короткое расстояние от их укрытия до забора — двухметровой металлической сетки. Кусачки в руках Баки клацнули всего несколько раз, но он с досадой выдохнул, отворачивая проволочное заграждение своей обновлённой левой рукой — когда-то кусачки ему и вовсе не потребовались бы. Они обогнули жёлтые круги света, петляя по мокрой и скользкой траве, выследив одного из скучающих охранников. Он походил на куклу чревовещателя: остекленевшие, широко посаженные синие глаза и круглое лицо с глубокими морщинами, прямо-таки шрамами. Его голова была склонена под странным углом, а нижняя челюсть выдавалась вперёд, будто выдвинутый ящик стола. Наташа внезапно вышла из укрытия, а охранник в чёрной форме встрепенулся, как испуганный хорёк, и потянулся к карабину на поясе. Он затараторил что-то про устав и документы, Стив почти вслух застонал, Баки же фыркнул и толкнул его локтем в бок, побуждая к действию. Оглядевшись, он обошёл палатку. Теперь Стиву они напоминали китайские фонарики, кроме одной, куда им надо было проникнуть — она походила на стеклянный огромный фурин. Подобравшись со спины к растерянному перед ночной гостьей охраннику, Стив вырубил его одним ударом в висок.  
— Бесчеловечно, а ведь я с ним почти уже договорилась, — беспечно заметила Наташа, помогая Стиву перетащить тяжёлое бессознательное тело за пластиковые баки с отходами.  
— Больше ты не смеешь делать что-либо не посоветовавшись, ясно? — Стив надел на себя куртку охранника с бейджем на груди «О. Тёрнер», Баки же обезоружил грузное тело и отцепил карабин с пластиковым пропуском.  
— Ясно. Кэп.  
Поправляя на себе форменную кепку, Стив сделал вид, что не расслышал Наташу, хотя он и испытал мимолётное бессилие перед её вызывающим раздражение упрямством. А ведь обычно стальной невозмутимости Стива хватало с избытком, но не теперь, когда стали погибать люди. Генри Маккой не должен был им помогать. Не должен был подставляться. Но теперь Стиву ничего не оставалось, кроме как корить себя за собственное легкомыслие. Он по-мальчишески глупо просто-напросто недооценил противника.  
— Надо и вам достать одежду для маскировки. Ждите меня здесь пятнадцать минут. Одному проще и быстрее, — коротко объяснил Стив и, не дождавшись их согласия, скрылся в одной из пустующих ближайших палаток.

Пропуск охранника им потребовался лишь раз, чтобы проникнуть в главный шатёр, дальше с дверьми и камерами наблюдения успешно разбиралась Наташа. В узких коридорах подземной лаборатории пахло сосновой хвоей от дезинфицирующей мастики и пластиком. Баки и Наташа сливались с белыми стенами в своих комбинезонах, которые им достал Стив, быстро пересекая короткие расстояния между временно неработающими камерами — их небольшая процессия всё же могла привлечь внимание в любой момент, даже несмотря на форменную одежду и кажущуюся на первый взгляд совершенно вымершей базу. Отдаляясь от периферии лабораторного улья глубже в центр, Стив запустил сканирующих бегунков — очередное изобретение Щ.И.Т.а. Два маячка реагировали на тепло, считывали своими сенсорами местность и рисовали подробную карту, предупреждая хозяина о возможной опасности.  
Они дошли до серверной. Она гудела и пищала, похожая на старый инопланетный корабль, потерпевший крушение. Наташа с пренебрежением фыркнула, задев ногой скрученные змеями пыльные провода на полу. Стив шёл следом за ней, когда спиной почувствовал образовавшуюся пустоту, сеявшую напряжение. Волосы зашевелились на затылке, и он резко обернулся. Так и есть, Баки не оказалось позади. Стив чертыхнулся и обошёл металлические стеллажи с гудящими системными блоками. Баки испарился, а Стиву показалось, что пол под ногами стал плавиться, прожигая подошвы.  
— Нат, ты должна собрать всю информацию, — Стив вцепился в плечи Наташи, не рассчитывая силу, и та поморщилась. — Любую мелочь, которая сможет оправдать Баки, подтвердить, что опыты, проводимые над ним, были против его воли, сортировать весь компромат на безумцев Кингов, Соколовскую, Али и Осмента. Все записи, которые здесь хранятся, любые доказательства и исследования. Поняла?  
Та беспрекословно кивнула, и Стив отпустил её, добавляя уже куда более виноватым голосом:  
— Извини, что оставляю, но я должен найти Баки, пока он… пока его ещё можно остановить.  
Стив, пренебрегая осторожностью, наспех изучил нарисованную карту базы, пытаясь сопоставить полученные данные и предположить, где сейчас может находиться Баки, но с каждым шагом он ощущал себя всё более бесполезным. Будто он вновь стал тщедушным ненужным сопляком, а соседка Габриэль, девчонка, которая вечно сквернословила, надвинув панамку на затылок, кричала ему вслед: «Ты же сущее дерьмо, Стив Роджерс!» Баки так и не смог довериться Стиву и, улучив удобный момент, сбежал. И, судя по тому, как он ловко скрылся, Баки знал здешние ходы и выходы, будто бывал на базе уже до этого. А может, так и было, может, конфигурация лаборатории была идентична тем, где когда-то уже находился Баки.  
Стив миновал дверь с перевернутой цифрой семь по центру, напоминавшей по форме топор, когда пронзительно громко заверещала сигнализация. Красные пузатые лампы под потолком замигали, перебивая белый свет соседствующих. Стиву потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, насколько быстро здесь окажется натренированный спецназ, несмотря на мнимое умиротворение, царившее совсем недавно. Баки растревожил проклятый улей. Стив в последний раз взглянул на карту и пустился бежать в первый сектор, где были расположены основные лаборатории, за стенами которых и проводились исследования.  
Он услышал громкий топот тяжёлых берцев, очутившись позади дюжины до зубов вооружённых бойцов. Впереди из-за раздвижных стеклянных дверей валил густой дым, создавая плотную завесу. Напав со спины, Стив вырубил вручную сразу четверых прежде, чем кто-то сообразил открыть по нему огонь. Ловко подцепив пальцами оброненные кем-то ножны, Стив вытащил из них армейский нож и метнул его интуитивно, но очередь из М16 прекратилась.  
— Сзади! — крикнул кто-то в свою защитную маску и тут же захлебнулся кровью. Мгновение назад в левой руке Стива был ещё один нож, но теперь он по самую рукоятку вошёл в горло несчастного.  
Стив не любил оружие. Но оружие любило его. Лёгкий и сбалансированный «узи» лёг в его ладонь до отвратительного привычно. Когда выстрелы и грохот утихли, а дым почти рассеялся, слепящие белые стены покрывали красные кляксы и хаотичные брызги, словно Стив очутился на выставке современного искусства. Вот это он видел и понимал, всё остальное же было лишь вереницей смутных разрозненных впечатлений.  
Он вбежал в лабораторию, когда бронзовое обветренное лицо женщины в белом халате как-то по-детски разочарованно скривилось, образуя лучики морщин у глаз и рта. Она не смотрела на Стива или бессознательных лаборантов, лежащих на полу. Испуганно прижав к груди ладони, словно держа в них что-то сокровенное, она пятилась назад, обречённо понимая, что бежать ей некуда. Над её головой красным цветом мигал сигнал тревоги, придавая происходящему оттенок ужаса и безумия. Стив не успел ничего. Даже крикнуть. Его голосовые связки будто склеились, он застыл и онемел.  
— Наташенька, — почти ласково сказала женщина, и губы её дрогнули.  
Хруст был хрустом. Он ни на что не походил, кроме как на хруст ломающейся кости — Стив поморщился. А вот Наташа даже не моргнула, когда её сильные руки молниеносно и неестественно провернули голову женщины практически на сто восемьдесят градусов. Та безжизненно обмякла, и Наташа медленно и аккуратно положила её к своим ногам. Она словно открыла дверь и вывела на прогулку своих внутренних демонов, а Стив не имел права спрашивать: зачем? Он догадывался, что некоторые причины были похоронены настолько глубоко в прошлом, что эти могилы никогда и никому не раскопать.  
— Я сделала то, о чём ты меня попросил, — она вложила в руку Стива маленькую флешку. Пальцы Наташи были холодными. — И мне не за что перед тобой оправдываться. Не только ты имеешь право преследовать что-то личное во всём этом дерьме.  
Она мимолётно взглянула в сторону, где на полу лежала Мария Соколовская со сломанной шеей, похожая на упавшую надтреснутую статуэтку, которая теперь была безнадёжно испорчена, но выкинуть всё равно жалко.  
— Знаю, — Стив кивнул и почти сразу развернулся. Ему всё ещё надо было найти Баки.  
Подкрепление по-прежнему шло за ними по пятам — красные точки на карте всплывали там и тут.  
— Они блокируют выходы, чёрт возьми, — Наташа отставала на полшага от Стива, уткнувшись в свой коммуникатор.  
— Об этом будем думать потом, — Стив взглянул через плечо на Наташу и выбил дверь, не удосужившись разобраться с запароленным замком.  
Они очутились в третьем секторе — самом глубоком. Кроме нервно мигающей сигнализации, света не было, и алые всполохи то и дело облизывали лицо.  
— Кажется, мы у цели, — Наташа пожала плечом, перешагивая через мёртвое тело бойца. — Узнаю стиль Зимнего Солдата.  
Стиву нечего было ответить. Баки устроил самую настоящую бойню, убивая наверняка. Беспощадно и быстро. Кто-то лежал в столь безобидной позе, ничком, словно не успел и сообразить, что-то вот-вот совершенно бесславно и от этого постыдно испустит дух.  
Стив понимал, что Баки заметил их почти сразу, но даже не подал виду, словно и не обеспокоен их приходом. Спиной к своей груди он прижимал девчонку, крепко удерживая её за шею. Та даже не трепыхалась. Только дышала панически рвано и часто. Стив не сразу вспомнил её смутно знакомое лицо и опознал скорее по причудливым узорам на кистях и предплечьях. Эта девчонка была барменом в том самом клубе мутантов.  
Перед Баки стояли ещё двое — Кларк в накинутом на плечи халате, словно он собирался на ужин, но, не успев кое-что доделать, задержался в лаборатории, и Сандра — гордая, бесстрашная Сандра Кинг. Она взирала на всех с презрением. Абсолютно естественным и правильным пренебрежением.  
— Признаться, я не ждала такой скорой встречи, — в её тоне слышалось обезоруживающее превосходство и даже некоторое безразличие. Кларк же позади неё выглядел жалким и подавленным. Эмоции на его лице стремительно сменяли друг друга, будто он не мог определиться, какую маску нацепить окончательно. Его губы кривились, а глаза вращались, пока стеклянным холодным взором не застыли на Наташе.  
— Уничтожу, — Стив скорее прочёл по губам короткие фразы Кларка, чем услышал его шипение. — Уничтожу. Всех.  
— Заткнись сейчас же, — велела ему Сандра, будто отчитывала нерадивого сына на школьном собрании.  
— Баки? — Стив выставил перед собой руку, повернув ладонью к нему. — У нас есть всё, чтобы привлечь их к ответственности и остановить то, что ещё не произошло. Не усугубляй, Баки.  
— Ты знаешь, что эта девчонка взорвала голову Генри? Она как снайпер, только стреляет без пуль, — Баки цокнул языком, а девчонка зажмурилась.  
— И только по мутантам, — добавила Сандра и печально вздохнула. — А жаль, иначе вы были бы уже мертвы. А так придётся договариваться.  
— Никаких переговоров, доктор Кинг, — Стив отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Да, никаких переговоров, Стив, потому что я просто убью их, — равнодушно резюмировал Баки.  
— Нет, ты не хочешь этого.  
— Да откуда тебе знать, что я не хочу!  
Девчонка в руках Баки пискнула и вцепилась ногтями в его руку. Наташа тенью проскользнула мимо Стива, вставая на сторону Баки, давая понять, что она с ним солидарна. В чём-то их прошлое было общее, в чём-то они были слишком похожи.  
Или?  
Вот только плечи Баки как-то внезапно обмякли, и он внезапно отпустил девчонку, толкнув ладонью ей между лопаток. Та почти сразу отбежала от него, прячась за спины Кингов.  
— Это никогда не закончится, — Баки поник и опустил голову, закрывая лицо густой тенью от волос.  
— Не закончится, если их не судить. Если никто и никогда не узнает правды, — Стив неуверенно сделал шаг в его сторону, затем ещё один и осторожно положил руку на плечо Баки. — Пожалуйста, Бак, дай себе ещё один шанс, не всё можно решить кровью, ты же знаешь, убийство всегда влечёт за собой только убийство. Это замкнутый круг. И я правда верю, что ты этого не хочешь.  
Боже праведный, Стив сейчас ничего не хотел, кроме как схватить Баки за руку и убежать с ним. Вот только убегать больше нельзя, да и некуда.  
— Судить? — Сандра хмыкнула. Её лицо вспыхнуло быстро и внезапно, щёки зарделись красным, хотя она и пыталась всё ещё держаться хладнокровно. — У меня другие планы. Я предлагаю вам мир.  
— Мир? — подражая Сандре, переспросила Наташа. Она сложила руки на груди, игнорируя или же не замечая на себе испепеляющий взгляд Кларка, который сместился чуть влево, ближе к мигающей разноцветными светодиодами консоли.  
— Да, мир. Вы сейчас уходите, и никто не пострадает.  
Стив нахмурился, пытаясь понять, блефует ли Сандра и есть ли смысл в её словах. Он поднял голову и взглянул на Кларка, который походил на старую облезлую крысу. Когда-то Стив представлял его другим, таким же благородным, как и его сестра, голубых кровей. Пот выступил над его верхней губой и на лбу, и смотрел Кларк затравленно, как-то безумно.  
— Эй, отойди оттуда, — Стив шагнул к нему навстречу, но тот, сгорбившись, даже и не думал отступать.  
— А то что? Свернёшь мне шею, как твоя рыжая сучка Марии? — Он выплюнул последние слова, забрызгивая слюной панель клавиатуры. — Ненавижу. Уничтожу.  
Сандра развернулась к нему и лишь изящно потянулась рукой к его лицу, словно хотела положить свою ладонь ему на щеку и успокаивающе погладить, когда он беспомощно улыбнулся ей в ответ и ударил по квадратной кнопке.  
— Ты гребаный кретин, Кларк, — спокойно сказала она и отвесила ему смачную пощечину. — Что же ты наделал.  
— Психованная озабоченная сука, — не остался в долгу Кларк и громко рассмеялся, но уже через мгновение его сотрясло, и он захрипел. Его выгнуло назад так сильно, что был слышен хруст позвоночника.  
— Что за чертовщина? — Наташа покосилась на Стива, а затем на Баки. Стив вышел вперёд, защищая их.  
— Назад. Всем назад, — не успел он договорить, как Кларк резко выпрямился. Его рот был широко раскрыт, а глаза стали бесцветными бельмами, как у Осмента.  
Кларк в один шаг очутился перед добровольно застывшей Сандрой и, схватив её за узкие плечи, впился зубами в шею. Это было похоже на долгий поцелуй-засос, Сандра задёргалась, и её каблуки застучали по полу, но Кларк держал крепко, не давая ей убежать, а может быть, упасть. Сандра хрипела и булькала. Казалось, это длится мгновение. Или целую вечность. Кларк методично вгрызался в горло своей сестры, пропитывая её вельветовый пиджак бордовой густой кровью. Никто не дышал, ужас сковал от самых ног до макушки каждого. И лишь девчонка заверещала, когда голова Сандры отклонилась назад и затылком упёрлась между собственных лопаток, открыв зияющую выеденную дыру в шее.  
После Кларк развернулся, скрипя ботинками по кровавому полу, и прыгнул на девчонку, своей массой сбивая её с ног. Стив метнулся в их сторону, но Кларк успел уже вцепиться зубами ей в надплечье. Девчонка бесполезно сучила ногами, когда Стив пытался стащить с неё обезумевшего доктора. Он сломал ему плечо и выбил левую ключицу — кость вспорола одежду острым кровавым обломком, но Кларк перестал бросаться, только когда подоспевший Баки приложил его несколько раз лбом о пол, размозжив череп с такой силой, что на белом кафеле отпечаталась розовая кашица от его мозгов.  
— Осторожно, сзади!  
Это был голос Наташи. Стив развернулся, чувствуя, как скользят ноги и как от крови липнут пальцы друг к другу. Девчонка накинулась на него, но он успел перехватить её, вцепившись в паклю волос. Зубы клацнули совсем рядом с лицом Стива и, не мешкая, он поднял её в воздух, а затем с силой ударил несколько раз виском об угол стола, проделывая в её голове аккуратную дырку.  
— Какого хрена здесь происходит? — Баки обвёл тёмным взглядом комнату с тремя растерзанными телами на полу. Воздух моментально пропах железом.  
— Что на этой флешке, Нат? — Стив извлёк её из кармана и вставил в свой коммуникатор.  
— Я не успела изучить всё, что-то там под закрытым протоколом, — виновато и подавленно ответила она и взяла протянутый Стивом коммуникатор.  
— Дела плохи, пора сваливать. На подходе ещё две дюжины бойцов, — торопливо сказал Баки, проверяя показания бегунков.  
— Погодите, — брови Наташи съехались к переносице, образуя на ней складку. — Срань Господня. Общий сбор, капитан.  
Она была белее ватмана, даже губы стали бесцветными, вот только воспалённые глаза горели яркой зеленью. Сейчас она не шутила.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — настороженно переспросил Стив.  
— Как я поняла, этот ублюдок Кларк только что активировал программу «Асклепий». Примерно полутора миллионам человек почти во всех странах и крупных городах сейчас в кровь пущен СВЖ. Я не знаю, ампулы были вшиты добровольцам-фанатикам и не только.  
— Сколько у нас времени остановить это?  
— У нас его нет, Стив, — Баки поднял взгляд от своего коммуникатора, на котором красные точки зависли на одном месте. Он развернулся к компьютеру и вывел изображение с камер наблюдений — спецназ буквально пожирал друг друга, кто-то кричал и бесполезно в панике отстреливался, пока и его не зажала разъярённая голодная толпа. — Это уже началось.

*******

  
В салоне пахло сухой кукурузой и старым навозом. Наташа сидела на заднем сидении, её слипшиеся волосы были коричного цвета, непривычно тусклые в свете утреннего солнца. Она безучастно смотрела в окно, но была в порядке. Стив отвернулся, переключая своё внимание на Баки. Выглядел тот не лучше, тёмная корка крови засохла на его джинсах и бурыми пятнами въелась в плотный материал толстовки. Остатки человеческой кожи и мяса Баки выковыривал ножом из-под ногтей. Стив наклонился к нему и упёрся лбом в плечо, отвлекая от столь нудного занятия и беспокойных мыслей. Баки встрепенулся и замер на какое-то время, но Стив ждал, не желая отстраняться. Вдыхал запах чужой крови, смерти и пота Баки, испытывая неправильное чувство прилива жизненных сил, словно у него открылось второе дыхание и вдохновение. Он думал, что ему должно быть стыдно за это чувство, но стыдно не было. Тёплая ладонь легла на его затылок — Баки перекинул руку через плечи Стива, приобнимая. Бионикой он потянулся к радио, пытаясь поймать другую волну сквозь белый шум. Динамики затрещали помехами, а после записанный голос диктора взволнованно и в который раз, как заезженная пластинка, заговорил про карантин и перекрытый въезд почти во все крупные города.  
— Нам пора, — еле слышно сказал Баки, спокойно перебирая пальцами грязные волосы Стива. Стив кивнул, позволяя себе ещё чуть-чуть побыть так близко с ним.  
— Пора, — он поднял голову и мимолётно коснулся губами уголка губ Баки. Баки ему улыбался в свете яркого утреннего солнца.  
Он нажал на акселератор, разогнал ржавый форд до ста десяти миль в час и покатил по прямой дороге среди безжизненных ферм, плавно переходящих в пёстрое редколесье, навстречу будущему, каким бы оно ни было.

  
**ЭПИЛОГ**

— Назад! Уводи людей, Баки! — металл и бетон скрежетали под нечеловеческим натиском, Стив из последних сил удерживал развалины — когда-то двери, ведущие в подземку, царапая руки о стекло. — Сейчас же уводи их, это приказ. Слышишь? Это приказ!  
Он мельком взглянул на Баки и на испуганных людей за его спиной. Женщины, мужчины, подростки, пять или семь человек, он даже не разглядел их лиц.  
— Я за вами следом, уходите!  
Баки кивнул и отступил, одновременно резко и как-то дёргано разворачиваясь к гражданским.  
— Отступаем, все назад! Держимся друг друга!  
Стив зарычал, ощутив каждым мускулом возросшее давление — возрождённые прорывались, выламывая по кирпичу ненадёжную баррикаду. Их окровавленные руки с обломанными и вырванными с мясом ногтями пролезали в выбитые отверстия, хватали воздух, цеплялись за плечи и ноги Стива, отрывая по лоскутам одежду и пытаясь ввинтиться цепкими пальцами в его плоть. Стив чертыхался сквозь сжатые зубы, стараясь выдержать хотя бы ещё минуту, чтобы Баки успел уйти сам и увести людей, но его сил было недостаточно, завал неминуемо осыпался и давал трещины. Обезумевшие и голодные заражённые лезли друг за другом, настырно пробуя добраться до Стива. Их челюсти щёлкали возле его лица и шеи, прежде чем он успевал проломить им головы об острые камни.  
Отпрыгнув за секунду перед тем, как рухнула бетонная плита, поднявшая едкую пыль, Стив извлёк из холщового подсумника последнюю противопехотную гранату. Сквозь густой серый песок он видел перекорёженные лица возрождённых, их зияющие чернотой рты и бесцветные вылупленные глаза. Они все сливались в одну кишащую массу рук, ног и зубов, безумно ненасытную, алчущую чужой плоти, быструю, сильную, заразную. У Стива не было и мгновения, чтобы отбежать дальше, и, сжав в руке лимонку, он поддел указательным пальцем кольцо чеки. Его отбросило взрывной волной, а разлетевшиеся осколки острыми иглами впились в кожу, разрывая одежду. Взрыв оглушил и дезориентировал, Стива прижало спиной к противоположной стене разрушенного лобби метрополитена. Он рванулся вперёд, но запоздалая боль прожгла внутренности, заставляя его оставаться на месте, она прострелила туловище с хрустом мягких тканей и шипением, а бурое пятно крови мгновенно пропитало бок и живот — из Стива торчал ржавый толстый металлический стержень. Под веками поплыли огненные всполохи, он рвано вдохнул и не успел выдохнуть, когда перед его лицом предстала разъярённая физиономия мужчины, и его почти полностью оголённые от дёсен зубы сомкнулись на плече, заставляя взвыть от боли. Схватив за загривок, Стив отдёрнул от себя возрождённого вместе с собственной плотью, застрявшей у него в сжатых челюстях. Отбросив, он насадил его на торчащий соседний штырь, проткнув ему бедро.  
— Твою же мать, — Стив взглянул на своё растерзанное чужими зубами плечо и ударился затылком о стену. Он покойник. Точно. Сыворотка-вирус влияла даже на мутантов, чей организм был толерантным к СВЖ-наркотику. Ещё совсем немного, и он станет такой же безмозглой марионеткой. А может, его заживо разорвут уцелевшие возрождённые, которыми кишели развалины. Ещё чуть-чуть, и они обязательно прочистят себе путь. Стив зажмурился и застонал, не так он представлял свою смерть, хотя и знал, что её невозможно предугадать. Смерть не бывает красивой, не приходит вовремя или по особенному случаю. Её невозможно предвидеть, внезапная стерва. Стив тяжело сглотнул — во рту было противно солоно. Он зажмурился и бесполезно попытался стащить себя с металлического прута. Быть может, он тогда бы истёк кровью и смог бы умереть быстрее, чем превратиться в голодную тварь. — О, Господи, ну же!  
Его руки заскользили по окровавленному рифленому стержню, казалось, он пульсирует вместе с ним, став его частью. Всю левую сторону сковало нестерпимой болью, и она неминуемо продолжала расползаться по всему телу, словно вместе со штырём Стив пытался вытащить из себя намотанные на него кишки. Вдохнув и выдохнув, он хотел сделать последний рывок, но раздался грохот. Дверь, ведущая на улицу, рассыпалась в щепки и разлетелась, а яркий голубой свет пронзил обесточенное помещение, ослепив Стива.  
— Стив, сукин ты сын, Стив! — это был Баки, он рухнул рядом с ним на колени, положив ладони на его бёдра. На лице Баки отпечатался ужас.  
— Я немного не справился, — Стив криво улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро сползла с его лица, следом за густой каплей крови из уголка рта. — Прости.  
— Хэй, всё будет в порядке. Я сейчас только…  
Баки в растерянности оглядел Стива и попытался аккуратно приподнять его, чтобы обломать за спиной штырь. Стив протяжно застонал.  
— Оставь, не надо. Как ты тут оказался? Как хорошо, что с тобой всё в порядке, — Стив вновь попытался улыбнуться и потянулся рукой к лицу Баки. Положив свою ладонь ему на щеку, он испачкал его кровью, словно толстой кистью, оставил на нём свой отпечаток.  
— Я с подкреплением, поэтому не дёргайся.  
— Кто? — Стив болезненно закашлялся.  
Он не сразу понял, откуда было это голубое сияние, но когда Стив вновь поднял веки, то за спиной Баки блестела красным и золотым броня, красиво переливаясь в свете репульсоров. Слева от Тони стояла Наташа.  
— Узнаю Роджерса, королева драмы, — сказал Тони как ни в чём не бывало, будто не прошло с их последней встречи более двух лет. — Давай, снежная королева, снимай свою золотую рыбку с крючка, а то у нас совсем скоро будут гости. Вот же гадство!  
Тони развернулся и резко взлетел в воздух, стреляя в возрождённых, показавшихся из-под завала, Наташа кинулась ему на помощь.  
— Баки, стой, — Стив дёрнулся, не давая тому сломать стержень. — Слишком поздно.  
— Что ты говоришь такое, идиот?  
— Плечо, меня укусили, — Стив вздохнул и вновь завалился назад. — Вам надо уходить.  
 — Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет, — Баки замотал головой, повторяя как заведённый. Его глаза вмиг широко распахнулись и повлажнев, заблестели. — Нет-нет, только не ты, это невозможно!  
Баки склонил голову, и волосы завесили его лицо, он сжал изодранный воротник Стива в кулаках, и его плечи крупно сотрясло.  
— Проклятье, Стив, я же люблю тебя, — сорванный голос Баки звучал будто бы обиженно, а когда он поднял голову, то его пылающие щёки были мокрыми. — Осмент работает над антидотом, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Слишком поздно. И я не хочу быть как Осмент.  
— Нет, нет-нет-нет, — Баки понимал, но отказывался принимать это. — Не сейчас, Стиви, только не сейчас.  
— Да чего вы возитесь! — Наташа очутилась рядом с ними, но стоило взглянуть на Стива и перепуганного шального Баки, как она чертыхнулась и поджала губы.  
— Не повезло, — Стив цокнул языком и устало прикрыл глаза, пытаясь просто вздохнуть, чтобы освежить язык и горло прохладным воздухом.  
— Сколько прошло времени, Роджерс? — спросила Наташа.  
— Я не знаю.  
— Отвечай, — Баки встряхнул его и всё же подлез левой рукой за спину, одним быстрым движением ломая стержень — Стив взвыл. Потолок старой и теперь разрушенной станции окрасило красным.  
— Не знаю, — задыхаясь и морщась, ответил он. — Десять, может, пятнадцать минут, спроси вон лучше у него.  
Стив кивнул в сторону возрождённого. Тот казался мёртвым, его поникшая голова подбородком была прижата к груди, хотя на черепе и не было заметно открытых ран. Баки подполз к нему с осторожностью и, вцепившись в волосы, заглянул в лицо.  
— Нат, посмотри.  
Наташа аккуратно положила голову Стива на камни, оставляя его в покое, и подошла к Баки. Тот разомкнул возрождённому веки, обнажив не мутные бельма, а вполне человеческие зрачки.  
— Он, он мёртв?  
— Да, но он мёртв, как обычный человек, — рассеянно ответил ей Баки. — Быть может, всё произошло наоборот, и это Стив изменил его?  
— Антидот.  
— Эй, Стив, ты слышишь? Слышишь? Только не смей сейчас терять сознание!  
В голосе Баки была надежда, он упал рядом со Стивом на колени, давая ему крепкую пощёчину, но, почти сразу же склонившись над ним, принялся целовать его куда попало: глаза, скулы, подбородок.  
— Я здесь. Я всё ещё с тобой, — прошептал Стив, задевая своими запёкшимися губами губы Баки.  
Где-то вдалеке он слышал, как приземлился джет. Слышал голоса Сэма и Тони, то, как он совершенно не смешно пытается шутить. Чувствовал крепкие руки Баки, обнявшие его и поднявшие с холодной земли. Стив закрыл глаза, хотя ему и показалось, что он, наоборот, только что проснулся. Его словно выкинуло на сухой берег из пучины отвратительного и страшного сна. Но теперь он испытывал переполняющее нутро чувство безмерного восторга. Когда Баки уложил Стива на медицинский стол, то он прижал его ладонь к своей груди, словно хотел поделиться внезапным приливом счастья. Будто Баки мог ощутить его через тихое биение сердца.  
Баки ощущал.

 


End file.
